Gunshot Serenade
by psychobeautyqueen
Summary: I thought you died alone a long, long time ago. Complete.
1. Hallway Blues

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at Cowboy Bebop Fanfiction, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

**Chapter One:**

**Hallway Blues**

* * *

_**Without you…  
**__**Without you everything falls apart…  
**__**Without you…  
**__**It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces **_

**_-Nine Inch Nails_**

**_

* * *

_**Faye Valentine sat perfectly still. Her legs were crossed, black suit neat, matching heels polished. Dark hair pulled back from her face in a tight bun, a few strands falling into her frantic eyes. Faye took a hurried drag on the seventh cigarette of the hour, inhaling quickly and breathing the smoke back out again. It puffed around her head like a soul escaping a body. Silently, Faye wished her soul would escape. Not for the first time in her life, she felt something eating at her. She needed to do something, but she didn't know what. Faye's body suddenly burst into action. A finger twitched. She uncrossed and crossed her legs. Snapped her fingers twice. Took another puff. 

A few moments passed. Faye dropped the butt of her cigarette on the mint green linoleum floor, stamping it out with her toe. She reached into her red purse and took out her pack, hands shaking wildly. Her hot pink lighter flared. Inhale. Exhale. Her breath shuddered as it carried the smoke out of her mouth. Ten minutes later, another cigarette butt was crushed on the floor.

_Get a grip, Faye…_The woman told herself as she lit another cigarette. But Faye Valentine couldn't get a grip. As she sat, her body twitching randomly, in the hospital hallway, she realized she would never again have a grip on herself. Never.

Five minutes passed. The smoking butt joined its friends on the floor. Faye stamped it out.

She didn't want to be there. She hated hospitals. The blindingly white walls, the creepy floors, the smell of death. Slow death. Jet hadn't come. Why had she? Her stomach tied itself in a knot. She knew why she had come. She wanted to see him one last time. She wanted closure. And a part of her wanted to see him die. Faye wanted to see Spike Spiegel die for what he had done to her.

Faye hit the back of her head against the wall behind her. What the hell was she thinking? She didn't want to see him die… No… she did. Just like she had wanted to see that son of a bitch Whitney die. Just like she had wanted to see every other person who had betrayed her die. Faye closed her eyes. She wanted to disappear.

A man cleared his throat near Faye. Her eyes shot open, her body tensed. A skinny bald man in a doctor's uniform stood near her chair. His eyes were small and dark, dwarfed by a gigantic hooked nose. A skinny mouth was turned upwards into a sly smile.

"Miss Valentine, I presume?" He spoke with a slight hiss. Faye blinked. He reminded her of something. A snake, maybe?

"Yeah. Yes…" Faye answered, her eyebrows furrowed. The man narrowed his eyes and stuck out his hand.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Verpent. I'm so… sorry… for your loss." Faye took his hand, shaking in as she stood. It was cold and clammy. A shiver ran down her spine. "If you will just follow me… I'll show you to Mr. Spiegel's room. I assume you know why you're here?"

Faye nodded and trailed behind Dr. Verpent. "Yeah… Identify the body." She glanced down at her nails, listening to the sound of her footsteps echo down the hall as she walked.

"Very good…It will only take a moment. Have you made arrangements?" Faye furrowed her brow.

"What kind of arrangements?" She could have sworn she heard Dr. Verpent snicker.

"Funeral arrangements." Faye was taken by surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought he wasn't dead yet?"

"Well, he isn't. But I think you should go ahead and make plans. Things don't look too good. He's been through several intensive surgeries, and doesn't seem to be improving." Faye muttered something quietly and went back to admiring the sound of her footsteps.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Faye tried her best to breathe normally, her throat closed up as it was. Soon enough, they stopped in front of a white door. Dr. Verpent took a set of keys from his coat pocket and slid them into the lock on the silver door knob, twisting and letting the door swing open on its own. Faye followed him into the room.

It looked much like the hall outside, blinding white and mint green. It was small, with a tacky green chair, a nightstand, and half a dozen machines Faye couldn't identify, all arranged around a small bed. As Faye watched that bed, she felt the acidic taste of bile in her mouth. She swallowed hard, forcing it back down. She didn't have anything to throw up, anyway. She hadn't eaten in four days. Well, if you don't count cheap wine.

Dr. Verpent made his way to the bedside, where a body lay, completely covered by a loose white sheet. He beckoned Faye over as he reached for a tape recorder with his other hand. As Faye turned to face the bed, standing next to him, he clicked it on.

"Can I have your name please?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Faye Valentine."

"How did you know Spike Spiegel?"

"We worked together."

"Would you be able to identify Spike Spiegel if he was standing in front of you?"

"I could identify Spike anywhere." His eyes not leaving her face, Dr. Verpent flicked back the sheet over the body, revealing just the face and neck of the man on the bed. Faye froze. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady beep of the pulse monitor. A few moments passed. She opened her eyes.

"Is this Mr. Spike Spiegel?" Dr. Verpent asked slowly, watching the pain flit across her face.

"Yes. It is." Faye said quietly. She heard the tape recorder click off. She felt like she was in a fog. Why the hell had she come! Oh, yeah. She had already answered that.

"One more question." Dr. Verpent's slimy voice barely made it through the wall that now surrounded Faye's mind.

"What?" She asked. She sounded far, far away. She wanted to be far, far away.

"Are you interested in getting a cup of coffee with me this evening?" Faye furrowed her brow, turning to face the man who stood next to her.

"No. I don't think your wife would appreciate it." Faye looked down to his hand, where a thin gold band circled his ring finger. She caught a quick glimpse of Spike, lying motionless on the bed, before turning on her heel. Faye could feel her body shaking violently as she took a step towards the door. Then another. And another. As she began her fourth step, her knees buckled.

Faye Valentine's world faded into black as she fell to the floor.

Another case of the Hallway Blues.


	2. Goodbye Reprise

**Gunshot Serenade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

**.**

**Dedication: To Phu Ton, my best freind. I hate your SN, but you're a great help!**

**.**

**A/N: Enjoy!! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I hope you like!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Goodbye Reprise**

**.**

**.**

The clicking of high heels stopped abruptly as Faye paused outside a cold metal door. Slowly, she raised her hand to the door, her crimson fingernails clicking gently as they made contact. The small sound echoed for a moment, then faded away. Her hand clenched into a fist. Faye stepped closer, pressing her body to the door.

.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, focusing completely on the cool metal against her skin. Faye knew she was nowhere near tears, but the world outside her mind seemed a little too much for her to handle. Slowly, her hand unclenched and began searching the wall. A moment later, the sound of gears turning reached her ears, signaling her step away. The door slid open, revealing a dark room.

.

Faye lingered for a moment in the doorway, her eyes scanning Spike's empty room. She couldn't for the life of her remember what had driven her to enter his room, but as the acrid scents of stale cigarette smoke and gunpowder reached her nose, she recalled the burning desire to be close to him one last time. The need to drown in him before throwing him away forever.

.

The small room was just as Spike had left it; Jet had sealed the door, and nobody had bothered to enter until now. The bed was unmade, photos tossed around the room, clothing in a jumble on the floor. Somehow, the sight of his daily disarray comforted Faye as she tiptoed her way to his bed, slipping off her shoes and curling up.

.

The sheets were grimy and reeked of smoke, but Faye didn't mind anymore. She closed her eyes once again, snuggling down into the sheets, resting her head on the pillow. The bed wasn't comfortable at all, but for Faye, it was the most comforting place she could be.

.  
  
It wasn't long before Faye opened her eyes again and slid out of the bed, picking up the shoes she had discarded on the floor. Holding them in one hand, she silently tiptoed to the dresser, and began to sort through a pile of photos.

.  
  
At first, most of them were of Julia, posing in random positions at random times. As Faye's green eyes darted over her face again and again, she could feel her stomach constrict in anger and pain. All of the times Julia had screwed him over, and he still had countless photos of her hanging around.

.  
  
Sighing, Faye tossed aside yet another photo of Julia. A smile broke suddenly as she glanced at the picture under it. An artsy shot of Faye, taken on the balcony above the living room. She wasn't smiling, her hand loosely holding a cigarette as she leaned over the rail. Faye couldn't remember the picture being taken. She quietly tucked it into her pocket.

.  
  
The rest of the photos were of the Bebop crew. Faye pocketed three or four of them, mostly pictures of Spike. She wanted something to remember him by. What better then a picture? Her business done, Faye slowly wandered into the hall. With one last look back, she sealed the door.

.  
  
The hallway floor was cold on Faye's feet, sending a shiver down her spine as she padded quietly toward her room. She could hear Jet's heavy footsteps from the kitchen, practically the only sound on the ship.

.  
  
Once safe in the darkness of her room, Faye slipped on her shoes and threw open her closet. She found what she was looking for after only moments of searching, and began to pull it out. It was a beaten suitcase she had stolen from Jet one of the many times she had left. Faye pulled the ugly green bag into the middle of the room.

.

She stared at it for a moment, lying open and empty like it had so many times. She had left so often. It was never hard. Faye never had anything to keep her on the Bebop, save the free meals and warm bed. It should have been easier then ever now that Spike was gone. But a part of her didn't want to leave Jet all by himself. Much as he annoyed her, the old man had taken damn good care of her.

.  
  
All at once she woke herself up and began going through her drawers, throwing nearly everything she owned into the suitcase. Clothes, sheets, shoes, jewelry, and a bag of money she had swiped from Jet a while back. A drop of sweat broke on Faye's brow as she kneeled and zipped the luggage.

.  
  
The last to go in were the pictures. She gently placed the snapshots from Spike's room in the front pocket and yanked the zipper across. That done, Faye grabbed the handle and began to pull the suitcase toward the door. It was heavy, and by the time Faye reached the Redtail and shoved the suitcase into the back, she was panting. The heels didn't make it much easier.

.

Faye froze suddenly, in the middle of climbing into her ship, as a harsh voice rang through the hangar.

. .  
  
"Faye. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jet's voice was loud. Faye hadn't been expecting it, and the sudden noise had frightened her.

.  
  
"I'm staying here. On Mars." She didn't turn to face him.

.  
  
"Don't do this, Faye. Staying on this planet is going to kill you."

.  
  
"No, Jet. Staying on this ship is going to kill me."

.  
  
"I don't get you, Faye. Why are you doing this? So that when he dies, you can stand by his coffin and pretend he loved you?" Faye closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

.  
  
"No... So that when he dies, no one will know where to find me. So that when he dies, I won't have to know." She could feel Jet's eyes on her as she clambered the rest of the way into the cockpit. "Jet, do me a favor." She said as she scanned the martian city before her. "If Ed comes back, give me a call. I'd like to see her again."

.  
  
She smiled as the cockpit closed. She could see Jet standing by the wall, his arms crossed.

.  
  
The engine in the Redtail started and the ship lifted off the ground. Faye could hear Jet's voice over the roar of the thrusters as he shouted her personal motto.

.

"You know what they say! Easy come, easy go!"

.  
  
And Faye Valentine was gone.

* * *


	3. Card Shark Sonata

**Gunshot Serenade**

**.**

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Do not sue me.**

**.**

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note: I made the chapter longer! Yay! I put in action! Yay! I changed the ****ending! Yay! So, I hope you enjoy! R & R!!!**

**.**

****

**.**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three:**

**Hit Me**

* * *

_I have the tendency of getting very physical,_

_So watch your step, _

_'Cause if I do, _

_You'll need miracle _

_-Maroon 5_

* * *

"How about you?" 

Faye's green eyes flickered from the deck of cards in her hand to the man's face. He looked unsure.

"Hit me." He replied, licking his lips. Faye shrugged and set a card out on the table.

"That makes twenty three. Sorry, sir, you fold." She grinned and pulled his chips away. She glanced at the other two people at the table. A pretty brunette with big blue eyes and a tough looking man around Faye's age. "What about you two?"

"Hit me!" The woman said, her voice sticky-sweet. Faye kindly obliged, a slip of the hand securing the woman with a nine of hearts.

"Good job. That's twenty one." Faye smiled at her customer. It felt good to make people happy. She turned her attention to the other man. He was cute, with long blonde hair, dressed in an entirely black suite with a red silk tie. Maybe she would help him out, too. "How about you, sweetheart?" She said, leaning toward him with a smile. She braced herself on the blackjack table.

"I think I'll stay." He answered, his dark eyes meeting her green ones. He winked. Faye shrugged and pulled back, flipping over her own cards.

"I have nineteen." She glanced at the blonde man. He had eighteen. She pulled away his chips, giving a portion to the brunette for her win. He didn't look upset in the least. In fact, he put down a larger bet.

"Alright, Miss Valentine," The man said, grinning as he read her nametag. "Deal." Faye raised an eyebrow flirtatiously and passed out cards. She had been a blackjack dealer at the local casino for about two and a half years, since she left the Bebop. Already, she knew how to play her customers. It was the start of a new round, and she knew who was going to win.

Two hours later, her same three customers were still at her table. The ditzy woman had a good pile of chips, while both of the men, especially Mr. Power Tie, held only a handful of pricy plastic. Faye could tell the handsome man was getting agitated, but she didn't feel like letting him win so easy. It was her way of balancing the universe.

Faye flipped over her cards. "Sixteen. Looks like everyone is a winner." Faye flashed a smile and handed out chips, running a hand over her uniform. It wasn't bad compared to most; a short black dress that left a good amount to the imagination and pair of rhinestone studs.

The next four rounds Faye won for the casino, courtesy of a few choice cards slipped in the garters she wore. By the fifth round, the ditz was loaded (Faye always felt bad for the stupid ones), the man on the left had three chips, and Mr. Power Tie was grasping one single chip. He didn't look so happy anymore, and he was watching her carefully as she dealt the cards.

"Hey, Dealer," He asked, his eyes following her hand as she spread the cards on the table.

"Yes?" Faye replied. The man was starting to make her nervous. He was fingering something inside his jacket.

"Lift up your dress an inch or two for me, babe."

"Excuse me?" Faye demanded. The other two players seemed surprised as well.

"Do it now." Mr. Power Tie turned slightly in his chair, letting Faye catch a peek at what he was holding. A gun. Faye raised an eyebrow, slipping her hand carefully to her own gun, strapped inconspicuously to a leg of the table. She slid it out of the holster.

"Don't you think you should go somewhere private?" The brunette chimed softly. Faye could feel her palms sweating. This wasn't good. She had an entire deck of cards hidden in her garter.

"Good idea. We should go somewhere private if we're going to..." Faye winked. "You know." The man did not look amused. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the gun, pointing it at Faye's forehead.

"Lift up the fucking dress or I'll blow your brains out."

The dealer brought her own gun up and cocked it, the barrel level with Mr. Power Tie's nose.

The corners of the man's mouth turned up in a coy grin. "Looks like we're playing a game of chicken..."

The shadow of a smile played over Faye's face as she shrugged.

"I guess so. You're a syndicate man, aren't you?" Faye asked, her eyes narrowing.

"How did you know?" Mr. Power Tie laughed, an arrogant grin spread across his features.

Faye raised and lowered a shoulder. "Because you're pointing a gun at me in the middle of a casino. And because I can see all of your little friends." It was true. At least ten men, dressed very similarly to Mr. Power Tie, had stood. They were spread around the floor, but every single on of them had guns pointed towards Faye.

The casino suddenly went crazy. People had started to notice pistol packing men around them, and not many stayed calm. Men and woman began screaming as they flocked towards the doors. The alarm began to sound. Four shots were fired. Three holes appeared in the ceiling above Mr. Power Tie. The light dangling above Faye's head shattered, raining glass down on the woman. A shard sliced her cheek, but she didn't move.

Screams echoed through the floor, and people began to scramble under the blackjack tables and against walls. Faye took advantage of chaos, as she had always done. With a swift punch, she had knocked Mr. Power Tie back. Caught by surprise, he fell back. Faye jumped on the table, and from there to the floor she began to sprint. The other man at her table sat where he was, watching. The woman, however, pulled a gun from her purse and dragged Mr. Power Tie off the floor.

"Follow her!" She screamed. Faye didn't waste time.

She ran as fast as she could towards the doors. Bullets zinged past her, one scraping her arm. Faye winced and shook it off. As Faye continued forward, one thing became devastatingly clear. The doors were locked. Once the alarm had started, automatic security had shut and locked all major entrances to the casino.

Faye ducked into a large group of hysterical people. She could hear guns still firing as the syndicate men continued their search. The screams of the surrounding people became louder suddenly. Faye guessed they had found her.

Slowly, on her hands and knees, she eased herself out from the group of people, slinking behind the front desk. Faye exhaled. She would be safe for a while, but eventually they would find her. She had to find a way out.

"All of this over a few lousy woo-" Faye paused her whispered curse as a security monitor under the desk suddenly flashed into static. Slowly, the screen melted to black. A smiley face popped up. "Ed?" Faye whispered. A flashing red arrow popped into the bottom of the screen. It pointed left.

Slowly, Faye eased herself around the edge of the desk. She peeked her head around the wooden built-in, looking for where the arrow was pointing. It wasn't long before a large television went black. Sure enough, the face and the arrow popped up. It was a clear path from the desk to the screen, with nothing to hide behind. After a quick prayer, Faye slowly crept around the edge of the desk.

On her hands and knees, Faye slowly and silently crawled towards the screen. Her course allowed her to stay against the wall. That turned out to be a good thing. If she hadn't been against the wall, she wouldn't have noticed that a bullet whizzed by, two inches from her nose, to fly through the wall on her right with a crunch.

"There she is!" Faye grimaced as she heard the cry from her left. She wasted no time in scrambling to her feet and making a mad dash towards the TV screen. Faye skidded to a halt as she reached the screen, bullets at her back. The arrow pointed left. Faye followed.

At the other end of the floor was a door. Placing all of the little trust she had left in a few TV screens, Faye began to run. Bullets followed her closely, pock marking the wall she followed. Faye swore under her breath as a bullet came a little too close for comfort.

She shoved the heavy door open as soon as she reached it, slamming it shut and driving the bolt home. The sound echoed eerily. Moving away from the door, Faye found herself in a cement stairwell. Stairs spiraled up and down almost as far as Faye could see the only light coming from a small window on the landing.

Carefully, Faye made her way to the landing. She had no idea where to go. Faye clutched something in her hand. She looked down, a smirk on her face. Her gun. She had completely forgotten she still had it. Faye's smirk disappeared quickly as she heard gunshots. They were going to shoot the door down.

Sweat broke on Faye's pale forehead. She quickly turned to the window, hoping that somehow she would be tipped off. A grin appeared suddenly on Faye's face. There was a television shop across the street, and every single screen on display had the same image. A smiling face and an arrow pointing down.

Faye started her journey down the stairs just as the door burst off its hinges, flying with a screech across the cement. Mr. Power Tie and the brunette were at the front of the pack. Faye and the woman made eye contact. Faye broke away and began a mad charge down the stairs.

The men didn't seem to bother with their guns as they scrambled after Faye. No gunshots were heard over the booming clatter of feet as they pounded the cement steps. Faye had opted for faster travel; she slid down the banisters, cards spilling out after her.

She must have been sliding for five or so minutes before she halted herself abruptly. The screen of an old, abandoned cell phone flashed between a grinning face and an arrow. Faye hopped off the banister; heels pounding the ground as she yanked open the indicated door. A hall. Faye turned back. Sliding had done some good; the syndicate men were far behind her. Carefully, Faye slid into the hall. The door clicked shut, blocking out all light in the narrow space.

There was an emergency exit at the other end, Faye had seen it. She just had to find it.

"Crap!" Faye exclaimed under her breath as her knee banged painfully into what felt like an unused blackjack table. Grumbling, she continued on her way. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but it wasn't helping much. Faye paused for a moment. She heard voices from outside the door.

"I think she continued down the stairs... she probably wouldn't think to go hide in there." She recognized the brunette's voice.

"No," Mr. Power Tie replied, his voice confident. "She went in there."

Faye decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and make her way slowly toward the door. She could see a narrow strip of light a few meters away. Faye had her gun in a death grip as she slowly tip toed towards she light.

Crash.

Faye bit back a scream of pain and frustration. Of course, the casino couldn't have one clear hallway. No. They had to leave an antique slot machine in the middle of a fucking **dark room **so that people escaping untimely deaths at the hands of overly sensitive syndicate members could trip, fall, and give away their location.

"Good one, guys..." Faye muttered, flipping off no one in particular. She could hear Mr. Power Tie's arrogant voice echo through the door.

"What did I tell you? She's inside." There were some mutters of agreement. Faye cursed again, and began to count down to their entrance.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Right on time, the brunette kicked the door open with unneeded force. To find a completely empty hallway. Save the blackjack table and slot machine, of course.

Faye closed her eyes, wishing she could see their faces as they filed in the hallway. But she couldn't. From her place under the blackjack table, Faye could barely make out the feet scuffling in the darkness as they murmured amongst themselves.

Slowly and carefully, Faye began to ease herself toward the exit. In the darkness, she knew no one could see her as she crept on her hands and knees toward the strip of light marking her way out. The gun clutched in her hand made it difficult to move silently in her current position, but, Faye reminded herself coyly, beggars can't be choosers.

Light burst violently into the room as Fay slammed the door open, triggering another alarm as she made a mad dash outside. She could hear the shouts from the syndicate men as they followed, accompanied by rapid gunshots. Faye had to be careful to make her motions unpredictable.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, the emergency exit opened onto a busy Martian street. At rush hour. On a Friday. The result was a woman in heels dodging in and out of cars while being shot at and searching for any kind of screen with a smiley face on it. Eventually, Faye did find that screen. She blindly followed where it lead her, ducking behind cars to avoid the bullets aimed at her head.

Faye fired back every once in a while, peeking over the hoods of cars, nearly giving the occupants heart attacks. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear police sirens, but apparently there was a traffic jam.

Soon enough, Faye reached an old office building. It looked empty; she assumed because it was around the time people were heading home for the weekend. Faye exhaled, relieved. Another monitor had the same arrow and smiley face. This time, it directed her toward the elevator. A small 7 flashed at the bottom of the screen. A quick glance out the window told her that her 'friends' were gaining on her quickly. With a ding and the closing of elevator doors, that didn't seem to be a problem.

_Come on, baby..._Faye urged, tapping the button for 7 repeatedly. 3... 5... 6...

_Ding. Bingo._

Faye grinned to herself as she stepped off the elevator.

_Funny how fast a good punch can wipe a smile away..._Faye thought, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She slowly brought her head back up, a little dizzy from the hard punch she had just received.

Mr. Power Tie stood before her, a group of his cronies behind him. It looked a little pathetic, like he was trying too hard to look tough.

"Looks like no one ever taught you how to treat a woman." Faye spat, smirking. Mr. Power Tie punched her again, this time snapping her head sharply to the right. Faye licked the blood from the other corner.

"Looks like no one ever taught you to take the stairs when you're in a hurry." Mr. Power Tie replied, a cold smile gracing his beautiful face. Faye crinkled her nose, considering. After a moment or two, she shook her head.

"No... that just didn't have the same punch that mine did." Faye critiqued, before slamming her fist hard into Mr. Power Tie's jaw. He looked a little surprised that Faye would fight back, and she used the moment he spent considering to drop into a crouch and swipe his feet out from under him. She stood, fired, ran in rapid succession after that, another of series Ed's little signs herding her through the office building.

Faye's eyes widened as she skidded to a halt. Ed's arrows had pointed her into a corner. She was in a conference room. One whole wall opposite the door Faye had just entered was a window. A wooden table ran down the middle of the room, a television at one end. Faye ducked under the table and scrambled to the window. She had nowhere to go. Two by two, the syndicate men filed into the room, Mr. Power Tie and the brunette gently closing the door as they entered.

"Well, Miss Valentine, it looks like the house finally lost." Mr. Power tie drawled, grinning. Faye shrugged, her index finger on the trigger of her gun.

"Who knows? I may just think up some amazing escape plan. But isn't this a little excessive for a game of cards?" Faye questioned, an eyebrow cocked. She was buying time... maybe Ed had some magical plan cooked up.

"Not when one person looses seventy million woolongs in day." The brunette answered.

"Hey! I let you win!" Faye pointed out. The brunette opened her mouth to reply, but the TV, suddenly switching on, drowned her out. An image of a burning building filled the screen. A countdown was set at one minute. Faye swallowed.

"Faye-Faye!! It's Ed person, reporting for duty!" Ed's voice filled the building. Faye could see the image on every screen in the office. "You better jump before it's bombs away! Bye, bye, bad guys in forty seconds!! BOOOM!!!" Everyone besides Faye seemed a little disturbed at the sudden development. When the countdown started, Faye knew Ed was serious.

"Not like I have anything to live for, anyway..." Faye muttered as she swung around to the window abruptly. She fired four shots in quick succession, shattering the entire glass wall. With one more glance back, Faye stepped into the open space.

$$$

Falling through open space was actually sort of fun. She felt a little like Spike: stupid, careless, a little sexy. But after the first few seconds, she began to wonder about hitting the ground. Surprisingly enough, she didn't want to. Hit the ground, that is.

Luckily, Ed had planned her course well, and Faye landed with a thud on a fourth story fire escape. Not sure how much time she had left, she clambered down hurriedly. Faye didn't bother to turn and look up at the building when she reached the street.

Apparently, the syndicate members hadn't thought she would survive the fall, because no gunshots were fired. Faye managed to get a good distance away before the building exploded.

Flaming pieces of twisted metal and glass showered down, narrowly avoiding Faye as she began to run from the scene. It would be a long walk back to the apartment, so the visually shaken Faye hailed a cab. As it pulled over and she told him her address, she caught one last glance at the burning building.

$$$

The door to Faye's two bedroom apartment was unlocked. She cursed under her breath. Had the syndicate destroyed her apartment already? Making sure she had her gun, she slipped in the door.

All of the little fear she had felt evaporated as soon as she saw him. The little Welsh corgi lounging on her red couch, watching the news. Faye had never really liked dogs, but the sight of that little mutt made Faye want to cry. She rushed to him, scooping him off the couch.

"Einstein, where have you been!" Faye whispered to the dog, who was wagging his tail happily. "I've missed you..." She muttered into his fur. When Ein yipped, she grinned and placed him back on the couch. If Ein was close, Ed was closer.

Sure enough, Faye found the girl typing on her computer in the spare bedroom. She looked like she had always been there. Her equipment was spread all over the room, the few clothes she owned in piles on the floor. Faye assumed the girl would be staying. Ed didn't notice Faye as she stood in the doorway to the room, but she didn't mind. It was good just to have someone there.

After two years of being by herself, Faye could definitely use the conversation. As the woman slowly made her way down the hall to her small bathroom, she sighed.

She felt like crap. And she now had a dog and a kid.

But she would never have to face her memories alone. And that was more of a pick-me-up then a hot shower could ever be.


	4. Tunnel Jazz

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Man who Sold the World**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed! **

****

****

****

**Chapter Four:**

**Tunnel Jazz**

**

* * *

**

**_I thought you died alone_**

**_A long, long time ago…_**

****

**_Oh no,_**

**_Not me…_**

**_We never lost control._**

**_You're face_**

**_To face_**

**_With the man who sold the world…_**

**_-David Bowie_**

* * *

Water fell from Faye's hair as she wrung it out. Droplets splattered on her ankles as the larger blobs shattered on the tile floor. Absentmindedly, Faye shook her head, throwing more crystalline shards around the steamy bathroom. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her thin frame and pulled open the bathroom door.

Like most of the rooms in her home, the hallway was bland. White walls, beige carpet. She couldn't paint or anything, and if she could, she wouldn't. No energy, no time. The only real bit of color in the room at the moment was Ed.

The girl was sprawled on the floor, spread eagle, inspecting the ceiling. Ein was curled up by her side. Faye walked toward her, pausing at her feet. She poked Ed's heel with her toe.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked, indifferent to the answer. Ed could lie on the kitchen table for all Faye cared.

Ed replied without looking up. "Faye-Faye got in big trouble with the bad guys today." She commented. Faye sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah. And Faye is probably gonna pay for that one big time."

"Edward erased all of the tapes so Faye won't loose her job."

"Thanks, Ed. That was sweet." A corner of Faye's mouth turned up as she leaned against the wall. "But at this point, loosing my job should be the least of my worries."

"Are the bad men going to come after Faye?"

"Yep."

"Why?" 

"Because I stole a lot of money from them, I guess. And then we blew them up."

"Does Faye do that a lot?"

"You have no idea."

Ed tilted her head up, her golden eyes locking on Faye. She stared at her a moment, then turned her attention to the dog. A few moments passed. Ed lowered her head back to the ground.  
  
"Ed and Ein think that you should call Spike-person and Jet. They would help you."  
  
Faye sighed again, her stomach sinking. Hadn't anyone told Ed Spike had died? Apparently not.

"I can't call Spike, Edward."

Ed's eyes grew large and round as she sat up to face Faye again.

"Why? Did Spike-Person and Faye-Faye have another big fight?" Faye looked down to the carpet. 

"No... Spike died. A long time ago. Just after you left. Sort of." Faye herself could barely hear the words. She wasn't trying to protect Ed by whispering. She was trying to protect herself. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she still hoped that Spike would come back into her life as if he had never left.

Ed didn't move for a good thirty seconds after hearing the news. She just stared at Faye like she was crazy. Suddenly, something dawned on the teenager.

"Oh..... Edward understands now. Jet-Person said this would happen, right Ein?" The dog yipped. Ed flashed Faye a grin before standing up and giving Faye a deep bow. "Edward is going to her room. She will see Faye-Faye in the morning."

True to her word, Ed popped up, grabbed the dog, and slid into her room, grinning like a madwoman.

Faye groaned. Ed's eccentricities weren't important. She still didn't know which syndicate she had pissed off and how... fond... they were of revenge.

Faye pushed off the wall and wandered aimlessly into her room, pulling on fresh clothes. Clad in a pair of old, hole-ridden jeans and a black T-shirt, she fell back on her bed. She could see out her windows from her spot, and her twelfth story apartment had a good view of the bustling city.

Faye watched from her bed as the sun sank and lights began to flicker on in apartment buildings and offices, casting a strange glow on Faye's light blue sheets. It wasn't long before Faye drifted off into a troubled sleep.

$$

At exactly nine o'clock am, the shriek of an alarm clock woke Faye up. Groaning, she slapped her hand onto the nightstand, knocking off a few bottles of nail polish and a copy of Personal Power through Awareness as she searched for the source of the racket. Eventually, she found the clock, and clicked off the alarm before it drove her crazy.

She sat up slowly, her eyelids heavy. Thirteen hours of sleep, and she had gotten no rest at all. Bummer.

Faye rolled out of bed and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. None of the bruises she had earned yesterday showed up on her face, save the slice she had received from the shattered overhead light. Her arms and legs were sore as hell, and dotted with nasty purple marks. While she was sleeping, her once wet air had dried into a strange formation.

"Great..." She murmured, snagging a hairbrush and ripping it through her hair. She quickly threw on her uniform and slid the rhinestone earrings through her earlobes before stumbling out the door and into the kitchen.

Ed was already awake and had managed to put a pot of coffee on, the aroma of which drew Faye towards the counter. The girl herself was seated on the floor, sucking down a bowl of Lucky Charms. Trying her best to ignore the disgusting slurping, Faye poured herself a cup of black coffee and took a seat on the counter.

"Good morning, Faye-Faye!" Edward's cheerful voice seemed very loud for so early in the morning, and the accompanying yap from Ein made Faye cringe.

"Hey, Ed." Faye managed to reply, watching the steam rise off of her coffee. Ever since she had left the Bebop, she had never been able to put milk or anything in her morning coffee. One of a billion weird little changes.

"Is Faye going to work today?" Ed's voice startled Faye. She had thought their morning conversation was over.

"Yep. Gotta pay the bills."

"Ed knows. Ed's father said the same thing." Faye's head jerked up. That reminded her... why wasn't Ed on earth with her father?

"Say, Ed?" Faye asked, more curious then concerned. "What ever happened between you and your dad?"

Ed shrugged and placed her empty bowl next to her knee. "Ed got tired of wandering around with the father-person. Edward missed the Bebop very much."

Faye tilted her head to one side after taking a sip. "Yeah. I miss the Bebop, too." She sighed, finishing off her coffee and dropping the mug in the sink.

"Why doesn't Faye go back?" Faye paused, considering.

"Because there's nothing to keep me there anymore." Was her short reply as she hopped off the counter and went to grab her purse from the hallway. Ed followed.

"What about Jet-person?" Ed asked.

"Just Jet isn't enough." Faye muttered. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up. Stay here and don't burn the house down." She ordered, catching a glance at Ed over her shoulder as she slid on her shoes and opened the door to her apartment.

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Ed chirped, watching from the door as Faye stepped into the elevator.

$$

Faye watched as the steam swirled up from her coffee. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, relishing in the heat seeping through the cheap paper cup. Two in the morning was the best time to be on the casino floor. It was almost completely empty, save the few dealers still working. Every once in a while Faye would hear the clatter of coins from the slot machines, but for the most part she was left to sip her coffee in peace.

Thoughts swirled through Faye's mind as she took occasional drinks from her cup. Like most nights, they were mostly thoughts of the Bebop. She didn't know why, but the time she spent there had hovered over her like a cloud. Like she was punishing herself for leaving Jet all alone. She thought back to what she had told Ed earlier.

_Just Jet isn't enough..._

She was suddenly angry at herself for saying such a thing. Why wasn't Jet enough? He had taken such good care of her, dealt with her constant leaving, kept her sane when Spike left. What the hell was wrong with her? She felt like she had betrayed the old man somehow. But the more she examined her words, the more she realized that she what she told Ed was the truth. It was all or nothing with Faye Valentine, and only Spike could complete the puzzle. Without him, it was nothing.

"I hope you're rotting in hell, Spike Spiegel..." Faye whispered. The words stung, but it was the truth.

"Bitter, are we, Faye?" Faye froze, the cup of coffee touching her bottom lip. Spike. She must be going crazy. Spike was dead. That was not him talking to her. It couldn't be. Impossible. Slowly, Faye opened her eyes.

A very alive Spike Spiegel was sitting across from her, a satisfied smirk planted on his handsome face.

$$

Spike watched silently, a smirk still firm on his lips, as Faye dropped her coffee. The paper cup tipped over as soon as it hit the table, black liquid seeping into green. One of Faye's hands was set in a pool of the steaming liquid. Burns slowly began to appear on the pale flesh. Faye didn't notice.

She sat, staring at Spike like she had seen a ghost. Not surprising, once Spike thought about it. Slowly, he moved his hand toward hers, gently plucking it from the smoldering puddle of coffee and placing in on a dry part of the table. Faye still didn't move.

A grin broke on Spike's face.

"What's wrong, Faye? Miss me?" Spike winked.

"You died, Spike... You left me all alone and then you... died... I saw your body... How..." Faye's voice was pained and quivering, the color drained out of her face. Spike watched as her hands balled into fists.

Spike shrugged. "Got lucky, I guess." He replied, a cocky grin replacing the smirk.

Before he could react, Faye lifted her hand, placing a sharp smack across his face. Spike winced momentarily, but met her eyes again quickly.

"That's impossible." Faye said, a bite in her voice.

"Modern medicine." He paused, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't move, he kept his eyes focused on her, taking in every detail that could hint to another slap. But she stayed perfectly still.

"This is crazy... I'm dreaming..." She moved her hand. Spike braced himself. When her hand moved past him and to her own arm, he cocked an eyebrow. Faye pinched herself. She winced, wiping away the drop of blood she had drawn.

"Looks like you're awake to me." Spike said the grin returning. Faye sighed and met his gaze.

"What do you want, Spike? Why are you here?" She unconsciously fiddled with a ring on her right hand.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Bullshit. Why the hell are you here? And why didn't you find me sooner."

"It was impossible."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it was impossible to find you sooner."

"I hate you, Spike."  
  
"I know. But that isn't what this is about."  
  
"Then what is this about?"

Spike reached into the pocket of his black suite and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and offered it to Faye. She waved it away. Shrugging, he lit it, leaving his pack on the table. "That little stunt you pulled yesterday."

Faye furrowed her brow. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Nothing. But it has something to do with the Red Dragons. You pissed them off."

"So? I piss everyone I meet off."

"I'm serious, Faye." He caught her eye, and she must have seen the deadly glint. For once, shut up. "They aren't happy, and they're out for blood."

Faye cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a big girl, Spike. I can take care of myself."

"That much is obvious." He replied sarcastically. She shot him a death glare and stood, pulling on her coat and grabbing her purse as she came around the table.

"I'm leaving, Spike. If the Red Dragons are after me, that's fine. I'll be fine. I always am." With one last look at him, Faye turned her back to him and headed toward the door. Spike reached out and caught her hand. She froze suddenly, and Spike could hear her breath catch. He stood, dropping her hand as she neared her.

Faye turned to face him, her face apprehensive.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said quietly. A corner of her mouth tilted up as she turned away from him.

"Fuck you, Spike."

Spike leaned against the blackjack table as he watched her walk through the casino doors. "You keep dreaming, Valentine..." He muttered to himself, taking a drag on his cigarette. It would be a long night.

$$

Faye walked at a brisk pace, her stomach in knots. She absentmindedly shook the hand Spike had caught, willing the tingling sensation away.

"Asshole..." she muttered to herself. She groaned when she realized she could see her breath. That meant it was cold. And cold was not good. Faye pulled her black coat tight around her body.

After ten minuites of walking, Faye paused. She had reached the tunnel that she passed through every night getting home. Saxophone music slowly drifted to Faye's ears, smooth and echoing. For some reason, Faye felt reluctant to pass the musician, who was seated on the ground at the far end of the dimly lit tunnel.

A good two minutes passed before Faye pressed on, tilting her head down so her hair covered her face. You could never be too careful. Faye wouldn't be surprised if what Spike said was true, and a hit man jumped out at her on the walk home.

She was near the far end of the tunnel, about to pass the saxophone player when the music stopped abrubtly. The sudden silence made Faye jerk her head up, suddenly at alert. Then she saw the man watching her.

His dark skin shimmered slightly in the artificial lighting, black eyes narrowed as he watched her. Faye's eyes darted to his neck in search of a red tie. All she found was the man's plain white shirt and black pants.

"You're up awfully late, Miss." He said, his deep voice bouncing down the tunnel. A corner of Faye's mouth turned up.

"You're one to talk." She replied. The man smiled his teeth dazzlingly white.

"True. But I'm waiting for someone." Faye cocked an eyebrow, a little suspicious.

"And who might that be?"

"My Valentine, Miss." Faye's eyes widened. She took a step back. The man continued, "You see, it's almost Valentine's day, but I have to leave day after tomorrow. So we're meeting today. Do you have a Valentine?"

Faye bit her lip, her mind rapidly searching for the date. February 9th. Maybe the man was telling the truth? Faye sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't really know. I guess not."

The man nodded understandingly. "Shame." Carefully, he placed his saxophone, which had been resting on his knee, into the black case beside him. One by one, he clicked the shining latches shut with his thumb.

Faye watched for a moment, but the feeling that something was wrong forced her to continue her walk home. She halted abruptly when she felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of her neck. "Crap." Faye whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Valentine," The man said as he swivled her around to face him, a hand tight on her wrist. "But orders are orders. I do what I'm told." He shrugged and brought the gun up to her forehead. The metal was cold against her skin.

Panic began to run through Faye as she watched the face of the man with the gun. She saw no emotion in the deep black eyes, and wasn't surprised. "You're a Red Dragon, aren't you?" The man smiled his blinding smile again.

"You bet your life I am. Goin' on five years now." He replied. He seemed proud. "What's your name? I know you know mine already." 

"Why do you want my name?"

Faye shrugged. "Can't I know the man who killed me?" She asked. The man seemed to see the logic. Faye tried not to squirm, but his grip on her arm was cutting off circulation. She was buying time, but she didn't know what she was waiting for.

"Can't do any harm. I'm Sam." Faye smiled.

"That's a nice name. Named after someone?" Faye was very happy with herself. Just keep asking questions. Sam furrowed his brow.

"Yeah. My grandfather." Faye nodded.

"That's really cool, ya know? I'm not named after anyone." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Enough talking. I'm sorry, but I have a job to do." Faye sighed. She tried to recall what had justified jumping out of a window the day before.

_Not like I have anything to live for, anyway... _Faye closed her eyes, ready for anything. Hopefully, a shot to the head would be painless.

Click.

Bang.

Faye opened one eye. A dead man was standing in front of her. Sam's empty eyes stared blankly at the wall above her. The gun to her head dropped and skittered across the cement sidewalk. The corpse hit the ground with a sick thud to reveal the person Faye Valentine both had wished would come and hated to see. Spike.

He stood, gun still smoking in his hand, a smirk fresh on his face.

"I told you so." Was all he said.

"Bite me." Faye shot back, her voice angry and relieved as she pushed off the wall and stepped over Sam's dead body, intent on getting home as soon as possible.

"With pleasure." Spike retorted, playfully reaching to grab her arm. She smacked his hand back, trying to hide the fresh fear in her eyes. She could hear Spike's soft laugh from behind her, and the quick footsteps as he jogged to catch up with her.

Faye shot him a smile. "Thanks." She said. He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and fell into step with her.

"No problem, Romany." She arched an eyebrow, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she neared her apartment complex. He shrugged.

"I figured you owe me. The least you can do is put me up for the night." Faye turned to face him. He grinned.

"Asshole." She muttered.

"Bitch."

"One night."  
  
"You won't even know I'm there. Besides, I know you've missed me."

Faye smirked. "Keep dreaming, Spiegel."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I had a bit of writters block, and I'm not too sure on Spike's charicter... please review! And the only pairing I have so far is SF, but I'll keep you posted. Until next time! 


	5. Sing me to Sleep

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I do own this story.**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to change the name of the chapter. Didn't like to other one. :) There is fluff in this chapter, and the romance plot gets off and rolling. Sort of. Important plot point, make sure you read it! Thank you so much to all of the the reviewers, you guys really rock! Luv and huggies!**

****

****

****

**Chapter Five:**

**Sing me to Sleep**

* * *

_**Someday,**_

_**When my life has passed me by,**_

**_I'll lay around and wonder why_**

_**You were always there for me?**_

_**-Sugar Ray**_

* * *

Spike looked good. Spike looked damn good. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Faye tore her eyes away from his shadowed form. He stood in the corner of the dark elevator they both rode in, staring out the glass back of the small square as they rose higher. The lights of Tharsis threw his features in sharp relief, giving him a stern look that gave Faye goose bumps and the impression he was thinking of Julia. Uncomfortable with the thought that Julia still haunted him, Faye closed her eyes.

It didn't make much of a difference. She was still seeing Spike, looking the same as he always had. Faye sighed and opened her eyes. There he was, still gazing out the window. He was beautiful. She hated herself for thinking it, but it was truth. Fucking beautiful.

"I hope you realize you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Faye's voice had more bite then she had intended.

"Damn. I was hoping for a continental breakfast. And an elevator with a working light." Spike's voice was light, erasing the heavy mood Faye had felt pressing down on her.

"Do you want the maintenance man to get up at three in the morning just to give your majesty some light?" Faye could see Spike grin in the darkness.

"It couldn't hurt, now, could it?" A short laugh followed. Faye couldn't help but smile. She felt slightly ill from the shock of seeing him again so suddenly, but it was comforting to know he was nearby. After the way he had... dealt... with Sam, Faye was confidant he would help her out of her current predicament.

The ding of the elevator startled Faye slightly. The doors slid open to reveal a stuffy hallway, lined with a seemingly infinite number of plain white doors. The salmon colored carpet clashed horribly with the flowered wallpaper, something that Faye tried to ignore as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Your wallpaper is making me dizzy." Spike said from behind her.

"Get used to it." Faye replied as she turned left and began down the hall. She walked, Spike trailing behind her, for about five minutes before stopping at a door marked 1255. The numbers were shining in the soft sconce lighting, despite the fact that the golden paint on them was chipping.

Faye paused to dig her keys out of her purse, turning to face Spike as she did so. His eyes were scanning the numbers, committing them to memory. Faye felt a little flattered as she snagged the keys and turned back around to the door, selecting a key and sliding it into the lock. Maybe he was planning on visiting?

The door swung open on its own. Faye entered the hallway and turned on the lights in the hall, living room, and kitchen before taking her coat off and tossing it across her white couch. Spike wandered into the living room, inspecting.

"Hmmm.... Boring." Faye turned to face him, an eyebrow delicately raised.

"You don't have to stay." Spike grinned at her.

"I know. So, are you going to give me a tour?" He jammed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. He had taken off his black suite jacket and trench coat, leaving them on the floor next to him.

"No. This is the only room you need."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"I'm too tall."

"Then sleep on the floor. Or you can ask Ed if she wants to share her room with you."

"Ed is here?" Spike looked mildly surprised.

"Yeah. The dog, too. They're sleeping." Spike nodded, pushing off the wall to flop down on the couch. He quickly recovered the remote from in between the seat cushions and clicked on the TV.

"I didn't know Ed found you."

"I didn't know you were alive. Now keep it down. If Ed wakes up, there'll be hell to pay." Faye turned away from Spike and wandered into the kitchen, picking up her communicator and taking a seat on the counter. She knew she shouldn't call Jet so late, but Spike would be gone in the morning. So Faye called Jet Black.

She hadn't spoken to him since she had left the Bebop. He had occasionally sent her a little bit of money, for Christmas mostly, but never directly spoke to her or wrote much in the cards he sent. So it took Faye a moment to realize that the tired, low voice on the other end of the line was Jet.

"Hello?" The voice was irritable, not happy with having to say hello twice.

"Jet?" Faye asked. The picture was dark.

"Faye? Is that you?"  
  
Faye smiled. "In the flesh. Long time no see, old man." The light clicked on at the other end of the line, revealing an aging Jet. He looked good for his age, just the same, but with more wrinkles and occasional grey hairs.

"It's been a while, that's for sure. So why the hell are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Jet's annoyance had completely evaporated when he saw her face for the first time in nearly three years.

"You'll never guess who's sitting on my couch right now."

Jet thought a moment before responding. He grinned. "Madonna?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Alright then... Edward?" Faye tilted her head to one side.

"Well, she is here, but that's not why I called you at three in the morning.

"Then who is it?"

"Spike."

"Excuse me?" Jet's smile disappeared. Faye smiled.

"Spike is alive. And he's here. Right now. On my couch." Jet frowned. It surprised Faye. She had thought for sure Jet would be happy to hear Spike was okay.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Um... No... What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to him. Now." A little worried, Faye put the communicator down and exited the kitchen. When she entered the living room, it was dark. Spike sat on the couch, his face illuminated by the kung-fu movie on TV.

"Spike..." Faye's voice was soft. Why the hell had Jet been so upset? Spike was alive!

"What?" Spike asked, his eyes flitting to Faye's face.

"Jet wants to talk to you. The communicator is in the kitchen. And turn this crap off." Spike smirked and stood, making no move to shut off the TV as he passed Faye and made his way to the kitchen.

Faye followed close behind, passing the kitchen and entering Ed's room, where she kept the spare blankets and pillows. She could see a lump on the bed, and assumed it was Ed. Sure enough, Ed was curled up under the blankets, fast asleep. Ein, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Faye quickly opened the closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow, careful not to make too much noise. The last thing she needed was Ed to wake up and start screaming and dancing. Faye glanced at the digital clock on Ed's bedside table. 3:15 am. Groaning, Faye closed the closet and headed back into the hall.

She was surprised to see the kitchen door shut. She could hear Spike's voice inside.

"So you heard? Who told you?" Jet's reply was muffled and completely inaudible. Faye paused outside the door.

"I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. You and Faye had disappeared somewhere. The opportunity came up, and I took it." A pause while Jet replied. "Then my brains would be spattered all over the sidewalk."

Faye furrowed her brow. What the hell were the boys talking about?

Spike spoke again. "I know my situation. But if you knew the circumstances..." He was cut off by Jet. Faye strained her ears, trying to hear Jet's muffled reply. "I'm not going to do that again. I'm done with that. I'm only trying to-" Spike was cut off again. It was silent for a moment. "...Yes. I'll never stop."

Faye took another step closer to the door.

"Jet... Just trust me. I'm doing you all a favor here. You'll thank me later." Again, Faye could hear Jet's muddled voice. Then, "Sure thing, buddy. I'll get her right now."

Faye took that as her queue to scram. She hustled into the living room. Spike entered just as she threw the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Faye, Jet wants to talk to you." Faye caught his eye and held it for a moment, looking for any traces of emotion. She found none. Giving up, Faye made her way to the kitchen and picked up the communicator. 

"Hey, Jet. What's up?"

Jet looked tired and upset. His reply was short and gruff. "I'm coming to stay with you. I'll be there in two days." The com link closed. Faye stared at the blank screen for a second, confused. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm too tall for your couch, Faye." Faye turned to find Spike smirking, leaning on the doorframe.

"Since when was that my problem?" She shot back, a corner of her mouth tilted up. Spike raised and lowered one shoulder, pushing off the doorframe and into the kitchen.

"You aren't a very good hostess, ya know." 

"I'll survive." Faye retorted, giving Spike a pat on the arm as she exited the kitchen. Spike stood in place and watched her leave, a smirk still on his face.

$$

Faye couldn't sleep. She didn't understand why. It was four o'clock in the morning and she was exhausted. For some reason, however, she was still awake, sitting upright in bed, watching the Tharsis nightlife.

"Can't sleep?" Faye jumped nearly a foot in the air at Spike's voice. She turned to face him, still in bed. He stood slumped against a wall of her room, staring out the window.

"No. How 'bout you?" Spike shrugged.

"I told you the couch was too short."

"You could always rely on Ed's generosity." Spike gave her a look and pushed off the wall, wandering slowly to the windows. "Ok... Don't." Faye rolled her eyes and stood, joining Spike at the window. There was silence.

"How have you been, Faye?" The question was sudden, uncharacteristic. Faye opened her mouth, but found she had nothing to say.

"I've.... Umm..." She didn't know how to answer. With the truth? No... She didn't want to tell Spike that she was dieing without him. That she was empty. That he haunted her. "I've been fine." Emotion flickered across Spike's face, but disappeared the moment it arrived. Faye couldn't tell what it had been.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Spike's voice was flat.

"What is it?" Faye asked. She wasn't stupid. She could tell he wasn't telling the truth. He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Nothing. Why?" Faye shrugged.

"I don't know." Spike turned back to the window. The two stood in silence again.

Faye was no stranger to silence. It felt like almost her entire life before and after Spike had been in silence. She couldn't figure out how one man could bring her to life, but he did. Even the quiet that now pressed on her ears had a song. Faye savored it. In the morning, it would be back to dead air.

"Do you think about it much?" Faye jumped.

"What?"

"Do you think about your life before you became a Popsicle?"

"No."

"I thought you had your memories back?"

"I do. But I saw what your memories did to you. I don't ever want that to happen to me." _Even though it already has... _Faye thought to herself, keeping her gaze focused on the street below. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Spike nod. Another moment of silence.

"I guess you're still getting into trouble." A smile broke on Spike's face.

"Yeah. But now I don't have you to get me out." She grinned, pressing her forehead against the window.

Spike scratched his head and shrugged. Faye yawned and stretched, still smiling.

"The only reason you ever came is because Jet got your lazy ass out there." Spike shrugged again.

"Maybe."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Faye eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep." Faye turned and wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Spike still faced the window. "Umm... Spike. I'm going to sleep now. That means get out."

Spike turned to face her, smiling. "I'm going. Don't have a cow, Romany." He began to meander out of the room, hands jammed in his pockets. Faye sat in place, still facing the window, listening to his footsteps.

"You never minded the couch before." The footsteps stopped. She could hear Spike half turn to look at her.

"You're right." He turned back around.

"Spike, you can stay in here if you want." Faye cursed herself silently. She hated that couch.

"I wouldn't want to stick you with the couch, Faye."

"Bullshit." The rustle of fabric indicated a shrug. "Well, you never cared before."

"You're right. I think I will stay in here." Spike made his way toward the bed, slipping off his shoes and shirt before flopping onto the bed behind Faye. She shot him a glance. Sighing, she pushed off the bed. He caught her hand.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him. A corner of his mouth was turned up.

"Why don't you stay in here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stay in here. You do have a king bed. Room for two." He released Faye's hand and patted the empty side of the bed, smirking.

"What are you on?" Faye asked, taking a step back. Spike laughed.

"Nothing." He snuggled down and closed his eyes. "You can always sleep on the couch. Or ask Ed if you can sleep in her room..." Faye rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her armpits. She closed her eyes. 

"If you touch me, I'm going to kill you." She said, flopping onto her stomach.

"Don't worry. I won't." Spike replied through an enormous yawn.

"And stay on top of the covers." Faye shot back. She fumed as Spike clambered under the blankets. "Or not..." She muttered.

"The couch is waiting, Faye." Spike reminded her. Faye shot up.

"This is my house! If anyone is on the couch, it's you!" Faye heard Spike's breathing steady, and knew he had fallen asleep.

"Lunkhead..." She muttered to herself, settling down and turning on her side. She didn't want to face the stupid man next to her. Just as Faye began to drift off, Spike's arm snaked its way loosely around her waist. Her eyes shot open. She swatted it. It didn't move.

Sighing, Faye gave in and closed her eyes. In a matter of moments, the sleep that had evaded Faye for three years washed over her. And Faye Valentine welcomed it.

* * *

The next chapter may not be for a little while, cause I'm going to Arizona tommorrow. I'll update ASAP. Until next time, rock on!


	6. Black and Blues

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**A/N: New chapter! I know it took forever, but I just started school and got back from Arizona. It's been crazy. So here is chapter six! Next one should be up shortly. A lot happens here, so enjoy! And another thing: Yes, Spike was a little ooc in the last chapter, but you also have to remember that he's not really the same person. The dude did die. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!! :)**

****

**Chapter Six:**

**Black and Blues**

* * *

****

**_Been circling round the sun_**

**_Hoping for a chance to see_**

**_You who above everyone_**

**_Can rescue me from this place_**

**_-Sinead O'Conner_**

**_­­­­­­­­_­­­­­­

* * *

**

Faye woke up alone. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, moving her leg around the bed, trying desperately to locate Spike. But he wasn't there. Faye winced as her freshly healed heart snapped in two. It hardly seemed fair that she had to loose the same man twice.

Groaning, more out of habit then anything else, she sat up in bed. If it weren't for the searing hole in the pit of her stomach, Faye would have felt better then she had in years. After all, she had slept well and deeply, dreaming warm, colorful dreams that she could remember with perfect clarity. For a moment, she entertained the possibility that Spike had been a dream. But a quick glance at her alarm clock told her otherwise.

The red numbers read 11:30 am. Someone had turned off her alarm, and it sure as hell wasn't Ed.

Faye rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She grunted at impact and stood, a little dazed. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was written with permanent marker on her mirror.

_Faye_

_Stay out of trouble._

_-S_

That asshole. That fucking asshole. She would kill him. Not only had written with permanent marker, he wrote a message that didn't answer Faye's one big question: If he was going to come back.

The woman clenched her hands into fists and let out a frustrated scream. Ten seconds later, the door popped open.

"Faye-Faye? Is everything okay-kay?" Ed asked, eyes wide. Ein yipped and struggled in between Ed's legs to enter the room. Faye took a deep breath and turned to Ed.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is just fucking peachy."

Ed blinked. "Edward doesn't think Faye-Faye is fine." For the first time, the girl noticed the writing on the mirror. "Faye, who is 'S'?"

"No one." Faye grumbled, turning towards the door and pushing out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked, eyes wide.

Faye closed her eyes, pausing.

_Where are you going?_

_Why are you going?_

_...I'm going to see if I'm really alive..._

She opened them and looked down at her feet. "I'm taking a shower. See if you can get that writing off the mirror while I'm in there." She turned back to see Ed saluting.

"Yes, sir, El Capitan!"

Faye sighed and began her march towards the bathroom. The feel of the soft carpet comforted Faye slightly, but not enough. As she reached for the handle on the bathroom door, she paused again. "Ed!?" She called back.

"Yes, Faye-Faye?"

"Why don't you leave that writing where it is? For now, at least."

"Okay, Faye-Faye."

Faye smiled to herself as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, turning the lock with a click.

She wouldn't erase Spike Spiegel from her life just yet. Even if he was a lunkhead.

$$

"You look good, Spike-o."

"Thanks."

"Finally get those sleeping pills?"

"Nope. I met up with an old friend. A girl."

"Hmm... I usually get less sleep when I meet up with an old girl-"

"Don't even say it, Alex."

"I just mean that usually-"

Spike glared. The man seated across from him shut his mouth. The pair sat in their usual booth at their usual Denny's in downtown Tharsis. They met every Sunday morning with two more individuals who, as usual, were running late. Neither man seemed to mind, however, as they sipped their black coffee and discussed the usual things. Cigarettes, women, guns, and work.

Spike drummed on the bright red tabletop, inspecting his old friend. His name was Alexander King, but Spike was the only one who knew that. At work, he was Lucifer, and Spike made sure he remembered that. Even though the ex-cowboy was just as high up in the ranks as Alex, he didn't want to mess with him.

The man who had given himself the name of a fallen angel could very well have been one. From what he had heard from his female co-workers, Alexander qualified as 'beautiful', which may or may not have been true. To be honest, Spike tried not to notice. Alex had violet eyes and long black hair, always perfectly groomed and tied at the nape of his neck with a black silk ribbon. He was polished, mostly because he could afford to be. A trust fund baby with an easy billion in the bank and a very lucrative job, he could live the life he wanted. And he did. Spike had always thought, a little bit begrudgingly, that Alex was the kind of man Faye Valentine would fall for in a red hot minute. Suave, smooth, and filthy rich.

A bubbly laugh, accompanied by the chime of the door, tore Spike from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see two of his colleges, a man and a woman, saunter in, gripping hands. They reached the table and parted almost reluctantly to take seats across from each other.

The man sat next to Spike. He turned to face the man.

"Hey Spike, Lucifer. How are you two?" The man's voice was low.

Alex replied, "We're fine. Spike especially."

The newcomer grinned. "Really?"

"Don't start, Luke." Spike retorted.

"Once again, you two are late." Alex told them, taking a sip from his coffee cup. 

The woman, Amber Beaumont, shrugged. "We always are." She grinned and winked at Luke.

Spike sighed quietly and studied the pair. They really were perfect for each other, a fact that annoyed Spike to no ends. Amber was lighthearted and a little naïve, with big blue eyes and brown hair that fell in loose ringlets to her mid back. Luke, however, was a little quieter, brought to life by his girlfriend. His hair was blonde, and he had recently chopped most of it off, so it no longer masked his calculating brown eyes.

"Well, now that you're finally here, we can get down to business." Alex said, his good natured smile disappearing. The table silenced. "I've received some very bad news. And if you three can't fix it, there'll be hell to pay."

Spike's stomach sank. He already knew what this was about. And he didn't like it at all.

$$

The first thing Faye Valentine heard when she opened the bathroom door was a scream. She quickly tied the belt on her pink robe tight, and ran down the hall. She followed the sounds of shattering glass and yelps to the kitchen. She didn't like what she found.

A strange woman, around twenty, was holding a gun, pointing it at the top of the refrigerator. Faye followed the woman's gaze. Ed was perched next to the box of cereal on top of the freezer, a stack of dishes in her hand. Shattered glass littered the entire kitchen floor. A Faye watched, Ed lobbed another plate at the woman, who dodged, allowing the shards of broken glass to scatter like drops of water.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Faye screamed, drawing the attention of both Ed and the woman.

"Faye-Faye! The bad woman tried to hurt Edward and Einstein!"

Faye furrowed her brow. She could see that. She also got a better look at the woman. She had dark hair that hung straight to her shoulders. Bangs covered one brown eye, the other peering at Faye. A sneer appeared on her pale lips.

"Faye-Faye!" The woman said in a grating, high pitched voice, obviously imitating Ed, "The bad woman is throwing dishes at me!" Faye didn't like this woman. The fact that she swung her gun around to point and Faye's forehead didn't help much.

"Who the fuck are you?" Faye asked, surprisingly calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The woman sneered sarcastically. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Christina, and I'm going to be killing you today."

Faye wasn't surprised. She quickly noted the red stripe on the woman's black trench coat. Christina fired a shot. The bullet lodged harmlessly in the floor. Faye got the sense it was a warning shot. Ed didn't seem to understand. She threw another plate, which crashed to the floor next to the assassin.

Christina laughed and turned to look at Ed. "You throw like a girl!"

Faye saw an opening. She lunged, trying to sweep Christina's feet out from under her. It didn't work like she thought it would. The woman just jumped over Faye's feet, bringing her gun down and cracking Faye in the head. Another plate flew. It shattered a good three feet away from the pair.

Faye stood and stumbled back, half of her vision in black. She could feel the warmth of her own blood trickling down her face as her back hit the wall.

"Shit!" She cried through clenched teeth, gripping her head.

Click.

Bang.

A bullet flew into the wall above Faye, who happened to lean over just in time. She jerked her head up to face a cursing Christina.

Faye smirked. "They call me Poker Alice for a reason." She said, grinning. Christina sneered and fired again, missing as Faye dove towards her, this time connecting with her target. All she really ended up doing was sending the gun flying and knocking both Christina and herself to the floor. She ended up with a hard punch to the stomach as she struggled to stand and separate herself from the other woman.

Ed threw another plate, which, of course, missed. Faye almost wanted to tell Ed to cut it out, but realized that at some point, Ed might actually hit her target, which would be pretty damn cool. Then again... Faye winced as she stepped on a shard of glass.

Christina, who was wearing shoes, didn't seem to notice the broken plates as she ran at Faye, obviously seeing no reason to retrieve her gun. She took a swing at Faye, who dodged and fired back, hitting the other woman in the chin. It seemed to have little effect on her.

Another shard of glass dug into Faye's other foot as she dodged a punch. The woman was surprised at how much skill she still had after three years without a fight. While she was stroking her own ego, Christina managed to land a punch on Faye's jaw. Licking away the blood, she stumbled back, ignoring the pain in her feet from the glass digging into her heels. Faintly, she registered her bloody footsteps on the tile floor.

Another plate came crashing down from Ed, shattering on the wall behind Faye. She dove and covered her head, porcelain and glass slicing into her forearms and calves. Faye winced as glass rained down on her in large chunks, doing no damage.

Another plate followed directly after it, landing at Christina's feet. The woman winced against the shards as Faye struggled to her feet. The assassin, obviously not very fond of the little girl, turned to towards her and began stalking to the refrigerator. Faye saw her opportunity and launched into action.

Faye quickly untied the belt of her robe and wound it around her hands, running to Christina's back and throwing the rope over her head, pulling it tight against her neck with such force it sent the pair stumbling back into the wall.

Quickly, Faye pulled the robe belt tight and jerked it up, cutting off the assassin's supply of oxygen. She ignored the gagging and thrashing of the woman and kept the pressure on. After a few moments, all movement stopped. Faye released the body and let it slide to the floor.

"Faye-Faye?" Ed's voice was weak from the top of the refrigerator.

Faye looked up, weary. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Is the bad woman dead?"

Faye sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, closing her eyes. "Yeah. The bad woman is dead." "Now what?" 

"I have no idea. No fucking idea" She looked up, staring Ed in the eyes. The girl looked a little scared. Faye didn't blame her.

The door slamming open startled both of the women. Faye scrambled the retrieve the belt to her robe and tie it before anyone came in.

"Faye!" Spike's voice shouted from the living room as the door slammed closed again.

"Kitchen!" Faye called back, trying to keep her voice light and mask her relief at the same time.

Spike's heavy footsteps stopped abruptly when he reached the kitchen. His facial expression was passive as he took in the scene before him.

"Christ, Fayeâ€ What did you do?" His voice was soft, low. Faye sighed, feeling suddenly hopeless. Her feet hurt like crap and she was trapped in a corner with a dead body in a bloody bathrobe.

"I don't know, Spike. You tell me."

"You're bleeding, aren't you?"

"No shit, Spike."

He sighed and shook his head, crunching his way over to her.

She furrowed her brow. "What are you going to do?" Faye asked.

Spike didn't answer. Instead, he swept Faye's legs out from under her, lifting her into his arms like a bride. Faye's heart skipped a beat as he clutched her to his chest, and she relished in the breathless feeling, cursing and loving the sensation in the same instant. Smiling to herself, she draped an arm around his neck, snuggling against him. When she didn't get any reaction, she stayed in that position.

Spike carried her past Ed and out of the kitchen to her bedroom, setting her gently on the sheets. He drew away and got a good look at her.

"You look like shit, Faye. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Faye, ever mature, stuck her tongue out to his retreating back. Of course, he didn't see her. She could hear Ed's happy squeals as he lifted her down and set her outside the kitchen door, his warnings about going in without shoes. Faye smiled involuntarily.

A few moments passed. Spike made an entrance with a first aid kit, Ed trailing happily behind him with Ein gripped in her arms. Where the dog had been, Faye didn't know and didn't care. But she was glad, for Ed's sake, he was okay.

"Did you go dancing across the glass or something?" Spike's voice dragged Faye from her happy place.

"No, Spike. I fought for my like across the glass."

He shrugged in response and knelt down at the foot of the bed, tweezers and a knife in his hand.

"What the crap are you going to do me?" Faye asked, eyeing him warily. She slowly began moving her feet away from him. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow, grasping her gently by the ankles and pulling her feet towards him.

"I'm going to get the glass out of your feet. Hold still and it won't hurt."

Faye's eyes grew big. "Do you promise?" She didn't mean it to be funny, but he chuckled anyway. Faye's stomach fluttered at the sound. It was rare and she cherished it.

"I promise."

Not knowing quite why, Faye relaxed and let him do as he pleased. Spike kept his promise. The entire time he was working, Faye didn't feel any pain. She didn't know how it was possible, but the only feeling her brain registered was the faint tingling sensation of Spike's touch. They talked during that time, about nothing in particular. Ed sat close by, jumping up every once in a while to 'fly' around the room, lightening the mood drastically. It was just like old times.

Two or so hours later, Spike had finished. Faye watched passively as he tied off the last strip of gauze on her forearm. Ed had long since gone off to watch TV in the living room, leaving the two adults in partial silence. Spike sighed and stepped away from Faye, admiring his own handiwork. She looked up at him, smiling.

"All done?" She asked.

He smirked and nodded, leaning down and placing a hand beside either shoulder, pinning Faye down. Faye's breath caught as he came closer. He stopped suddenly, his nose inches from hers. His eyes were smiling as he studied Faye's face.

"You're a very good patient, Faye." He said, grinning and pulling back. "Don't worry about the girl in the kitchen. I'll take care of it." Faye exhaled and nodded, thankful. Spike turned to go.

"Hey." Faye stopped him. "Thanks." He shrugged without turning around and left the room, leaving Faye grinning like a lunatic. She didn't know why the hell he had such an effect on her, but she loved it, reveled in it. Enjoyed it, even. It was with these thoughts she fell asleep.

$$

When she woke up, it was four o'clock in the evening. She realized she had been sleeping a hell of a lot lately. Shrugging, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" She asked. She glanced over her shoulder to Spike, who stood in the shadow of the corner.

"What difference does it make?"

"I don't know." She turned back and stood. Pinpricks of pain followed. Nothing unbearable.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Yes."

"Whatever rings your bell, Faye."

She shot him a grin over her shoulder and hobbled to the living room to find Ed sitting watching television.

"Hello, Faye-Faye!" Ed said, not looking at Faye. Faye settled on the couch, content to watch whatever bullshit cartoon Ed was tuned into. She groaned when a knock sounded on the door. Sighing deeply, Faye pushed off the couch and ambled over to her front door.

It swung open slowly, revealing an aging man standing in the hallway. A smile broke on Faye's face.

"Hey there, Jet."

"What happened to you? Where's Spike? Is that Ed?"

Faye laughed. "Good to see you, too. Come in. I've missed you."

And she had.

* * *

Weak ending, I know. But what can I say!? I'm tired. Thank you all so much for reading!! Please please please review! Until next time, rock on! 


	7. Suitcase Elegy

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Been a little while, I know. School is crazy this year. I hope you guys like this chapter. May I just say, lots of romance in this one. For anyone who didn't get it last time, Lucifer and Alex King are the same person. Spike calls him Alex, so that's what he'll be. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys seriously make my day, every day. Luv! And I don't know this week's song... not even a title for y'all. Sorry sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red/Violets are blue(ish)/I don't own/So don't you sue!**

****

**Chapter Seven:**

**Suitcase Elegy**

* * *

_**There's a dim light off the pier**_

_**And I've been watching it for years**_

_**Through the crashing waves there's a distant bell**_

_**And it won't stop ringing in my head**_

_**All I do is stand and wait**_

_**For him to come and take me far away**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

They all talked that night. Really talked. Maybe for the first time ever. Faye couldn't remember ever just sitting down with them and having a conversation, but now that they were all lounging in her living room, she couldn't remember why. It was nice in twisted sort of way.

But Faye wasn't blind, and she could see that something had happened between the two boys. They kept glancing at each other, Jet's glares seemingly warning Spike about something. But Faye didn't bother asking. It wasn't her problem, and she was fine not knowing.

There were, of course, certain things no one spoke about. No one asked where Spike had been for the past three years. Nobody mentioned the dozen or so pill bottles spread on Faye's counter, all antidepressants, painkillers, and sleeping pills. Julia did make an entrance into the conversation three or four times, but Spike quickly silenced whoever had made the offhand comment about the dead woman. It wasn't until around 10:30 that Jet brought up sleeping arrangements.

"Faye, where the hell are we going to sleep?" The man asked, crossing his arms over his chest and regarding Faye doubtfully.

Faye heard Spike shift on the couch next to her. "I think we should sleep in the as last night?" The ex-cowboy asked, catching Faye's eye.

She held it. "No. Absolutely not."

Spike shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"I do." Faye retorted.

"Just where did everyone sleep last night?" Jet inquired.  
  
Spike just shrugged and leaned back, leaving Faye to answer the question. She did.

"Spike slept on the couch. Ed and I have our own rooms."

"Alright then," Jet said. "Tonight, I get the couch. Faye and Ed can have their rooms, and Spike, you're on the floor."

Spike sat forward on the couch. "Why do I have to be on the floor? I got here first."

"Exactly," Jet replied, grinning. "We'll trade off every other night for however long it takes to get through this."

The younger man shrugged and sat back, clearly not happy with the prospect of sleeping on the floor.

"You know, Spike," Faye said, smirking. "You can always sleep in the bathtub."

Spike looked at her a moment, his smirk mirroring her own. "Thanks, Faye." He said, standing and walking past her. "I think I will." He finished as he disappeared down the hall.

Jet, Faye, and Ed watched him go in silence.

"I didn't think he would actually do it." Faye said indifferently, stretching and standing up.

Jet shrugged. "He won't stay in there."

"Good. I need a shower."

"Well you aren't getting one tonight."

Faye shrugged. She knew she couldn't win them all. But she could sure as hell try. 

$$

Spike hadn't been in the bathroom. Faye did one last look around as she wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. She didn't see him. She sighed, shaking her head. She knew where he would be.

And she was right.

There he was, sprawled on her bed in his boxers, sound asleep. Faye tore her eyes away from his shadowed form, a rare blush forming on her cheeks. She had seen just about everything, but she wasn't quite prepared for Spike Spiegel half naked on her bed. Yeah, she had thought about it. But she had never quite expected it to happen. Spike was already- Faye cut herself off, shaking her head and turning away as the red stain on her cheeks deepened as she began to dig through her drawers with one hand.

It wasn't long before she pulled out her pajamas, beginning to pull them on with one hand. She had some trouble pulling on her own boxers, so let the towel go to put on her black camisole. She turned around with it half on to find Spike watching her.

He was propped up on his elbows, smirking at her as she stood dumbfounded.

She glared. He grinned. She fumed. He winked.

"Why don't you just go sleep in Ed's room!" Faye growled, narrowing her eyes.

Spike smirked. "Because you're so much more agreeable, Miss Valentine." He drawled, flopping back onto his back.

Faye stuck her tongue out at him when she was sure he couldn't see her and yanked the rest of her shirt down circling to the opposite side of the bed. She would be damned if she got kicked out of her own room, so she laid down on the bed next to Spike for the second night in a row and burrowed down into the covers.

Tharsis in February was more then a little nippy, and although she would never admit it, she was glad for Spike's extra warmth. She could feel his body heat from her spot, although he was still spread on top of the covers. Faye rolled over to face him and poked him twice.

"Get under the covers." She said.

He turned to face her, but he was already asleep. Spike's breathing was steady and deep, but almost robotically he slid under the covers and pressed next to Faye so her head was tucked under his chin. Faye tensed, but he didn't notice as he slid his arms around her waste and pulled her closer.

Faye sighed and snuggled into him although she knew it was a mistake. But as long as he was asleep, it didn't make a difference. So she let go of everything and just closed her eyes.

$$

They hadn't moved by the time Faye woke up. She was still pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her tighter then they had been when she had fallen asleep. Before she opened her eyes, she would have sworn Spike was awake, just hearing him breath and the way his finger traced the back of her neck. But as her eyes opened, she saw his eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He was fast asleep.

Faye was mildly surprised. The woman had experience, and she was almost never wrong about whether someone was asleep or not. Spike had always been a little harder then most, but he was so close... Faye sighed and pulled away. She tried not to look at him, to save herself from the feeling she was on the verge of expressing.

Slowly, she stood, leaving the warmth of the bed for the morning chill of her bedroom. The heat had turned off automatically, leaving the apartment cold. The door was open, so Faye grabbed a sweatshirt from the floor and pulled it on, slipping out of the room and into the hall, and from there into the kitchen.

Jet was already up, and the kitchen was clean. Spotless, in fact. Faye didn't know when Spike had had a chance to clean so thoroughly, but the way Jet was frying something, it looked like he hadn't seen the body of a woman rotting quietly in the corner. When she entered the room he turned around, looking her up and down before facing the stove again.

"Good morning, Faye." He said, his bass voice gruff.

"Good morning, Jet." Faye mocked, sitting down at the kitchen table and propping her feet up.

"Guess I don't have to give Spike-o the couch tonight." Jet didn't look back at Faye, but she could hear the note of danger in his voice.

Faye shrugged. "I dunno. I guess he liked the bathtub."

This time, Jet did look back at her. He took the pan off the front burner and off the flame, facing her fully. "Faye, just be careful. There's a lot about Spike that you don't know, and I don't want to see you both get hurt." Faye wanted to laugh his comment off, but she knew he wasn't kidding.

She furrowed her brow. "What are you trying to say, Jet? What the hell is going on?"

Jet grumbled something and turned his attention back to the stove. Faye watched him carefully. She was about to say something when Edward and Einstein bounced in, Spike following. The girl sat next to Faye and placed Ein gently on the table, something Faye supposed she should have a problem with, but she didn't. Spike opted for leaning against the wall and staring Faye down.

"Whadda you want?" Faye sneered, grabbing the dog off the table and plopping him in her lap.

Spike shrugged. "I'm going out today." He glanced at Jet, who was watching him. "I'll be back tonight, don't wait up." His gaze returned to Faye. "But I will be back."

The woman shrugged as she looked over the plate Jet had set down in front of her. Some grotesque egg creation. She took a tentative bite. It wasn't bad. She swallowed half the plate. "Do whatever you want, Spike."

He smiled at her quickly, and was gone.

$$

Spike had never really liked this part of Tharsis. It was like what Vegas used to be. All money, sex, and plastic. Neon lights and tall buildings and women like what Faye Valentine used to be running down the streets.

He was more suited to the underbelly; downtown, where they syndicate used to be and still was. Where Julia's graveyard sat, where Annie's shop had been. Downtown was dark and cold and impersonal. Here, the lights never went off. And sometimes, a guy needed a little darkness.

But Alex was enjoying himself. He liked the type of women that came with this particular section of town. The kind that practically screamed 'Fuck Me' as they pranced in and out of casinos, getting completely plastered at two o'clock in the afternoon. Alex liked the feel, because he could afford to. Sex, money, and plastic were his specialties.

"So how was she?"

Spike looked up boredly at Alex as they strolled down The Strip. He shrugged.

"That good, huh?"

"I didn't sleep with her, Alex. Stop asking me questions."

"Then what were you so busy with this morning you had to argue about our meeting time? I have to take care of my dad this afternoon. You know that old bastard needs all the help he can get. And after that fucking bitch pulled that-"

Spike stopped short, pulling out a cigarette and silencing Alex with a glare. "Don't." The ex-cowboy warned, his voice a low growl.

Alex furrowed his brow. "What is up with you lately, Spike? Ever since we first went after that girl you've been acting up. I think you should tell me what's going on." Alex's hand went to his pocket, where he kept his gun.

Spike took a silent breath, cooling himself off. "I'll tell you when I need to. And that isn't now. Now why the hell did you bring me all the way out here? You know I hate it." Spike's distaste showed on his face as he glanced at their surroundings.

Traffic flowed around them as she stood still in on the sidewalk, like there was an invisible bubble around them. 

"I like this place. What's so wrong with it?" Alex asked.

"Look at the people, Alex." Spike brought a smoking cigarette up to his lips. "They're disgusting."

"Hypocrite..." Alex murmured, smiling and lighting his own cigarette before raising his eyes back to Spike. "But there is a reason you're here. Two, in fact. So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Spike shrugged and took a puff, leading Alex across the street and into a shanky diner. As the pair sat down, Spike answered the question. "Give me the bad news first."

"That girl never came back."

"What girl?"

"The one we sent after that bitch. The new one. I think she got her."

Spike nodded slowly and tapped the ash off the tip of his cigarette. "She wasn't any good, anyway."

Alex nodded in agreement, but his brows were still furrowed. "That makes two. We can't keep missing, Spike. Eventually, that woman is going to get all the way up to you. If she gets you, Spike-o, I'm fucked. Really fucked."

"It'll all work out, Alex. Trust me. Now how about that good news?" Spike watched in silence as Alex waved the waitress away.

"I'm having a little party. I'd like you to come." Alex reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope, sliding it across the table to Spike. Knowing better then to open it and read whatever was inside, Spike slid it into his pocket.

"Come on, Al. You know I hate parties." Spike said, leaning back. A corner of his mouth lifted.

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "I think it would be in your best interest to show up, if you know what I mean. All the information is in the envelope. Bring that girl of yours along. I want to meet her."

Spike looked down at the table, his brow furrowed. "I don't think that one's going to work out for you." He said, standing as he took another puff. Spike pushed in his chair a raised a hand; a quick goodbye. Alex stopped him as he turned to go.

"Seriously, Spike. How is she?"

Spike took the cigarette from his lips and half turned to face his colleague.

"Best I ever had."

Spike Spiegel left, smoke swirling in his wake.

$$

**Spike,**

_You are cordially invited_

**If you can't get things sorted**

_To Alexander King's _

**Out with the hit, I'm going to**

_Saint Valentine's Day Ball_

**Have to take some drastic action.**

_Nine O'Clock _

**I think you know what I mean.**

_The evening of Monday, February 14 2075_

The** next hit is tonight at 11. Make sure the job gets done before It's your turn to do it.**

_At 665 Coltrane Avenue_

**You better come to my little party, Spike-o. With that girl.**

_  
Tharsis, Mars_

**And for god's sake, rent a tux, man. That one looks like shit.**

_Black Tie_

Spike blew out a long stream of smoke and slid the invitation back into the envelope, his brow furrowed. Asshole. He really liked his tux. It was new compared to the old blue suite that still hung in his closet downtown. Sighing, a fresh cloud of acrid smoke coming out with the air, he dropped his butt on the ground and crushed it into the pavement with his toe.

Spike hated parties. But he would go.

$$

It was dark when Faye entered her room. Spike still wasn't back, but for once, she wasn't worried. When he said he would come back, he did. Even when he said he wouldn't, he did. So Faye dropped to her knees by her bed and landed lightly, reaching under the bed until her hand snagged something.

Faye grunted and pulled. The carpet under her burned her knees as she moved a step back, dragging a suitcase out from under the bed. It was big and green; the one she had stolen from the Bebop. With quite a bit of difficulty, she hauled it up onto the bed and plopped down beside it, taking her beer can off the nightstand and downing a good portion of it. She replaced it and turned her attention to the suitcase.

It held memories. Sort of. Everything that had meant anything to her on the Bebop was in there. Along with some other crap she had found along the way. Slowly and carefully, she unzipped the small pocket.

Pictures. The pictures of Spike she had stolen just before she left. She had framed the one of her smoking on the balcony and put it on her kitchen counter next to the pill bottles, but these she hadn't even touched. Faye quickly flipped through them and set them on the bed next to her. Three gold bracelets followed from the same zippered section. Faye still wore one around her ankle, but the other three she placed on top of the pictures.

Slowly, Faye eased the zipper on the large part of the suitcase open. It was stuffed with crap, all of it from before and during the Bebop. Four and a half years of crap she had gathered and shoved into a container so she never had to look at it. Faye Valentine began to sort through her past.

First to come out was the yellow outfit she had been so fond of. The boots followed, then suspenders and stockings. Once it was all laid out Faye took a good long look at it before refocusing on the suitcase.

Next, a shoebox full of paper clippings. Any time her name was mentioned, she had chopped it and saved it. Articles about Gren and Spike's mad crusade also made it in, along with the obituaries that listed Spike's name. It was depressing, so Faye plopped it down on top of the yellow outfit.

A ribbon was next on the pile, from the night she met Vicious. She closed her eyes for a moment, willing the memory out of her head. Not wanting to think about it any more, she continued to unpack her suitcase.

How she had fit so much crap in was beyond her, but she had, so she took the time to look at it all properly. Spike stood behind her the entire time, listening patiently to her stories. When at last she came to the final item, she sighed.

She took the small portable hologram projector out of the bottom of the suitcase and held in one hand. It looked like a small book almost, a black cover hiding wires and chips. Faye flipped the latch and it swung open. Immediately, a 3D image appeared above the silver innards of the small machine.

It was a hologram, a picture of sorts, of Spike and Faye. She had found it while pawing through Spike's room before she left, had been surprised when she clicked it open and saw the image within. She wasn't surprised as she looked at it now, but could feel the same warmth in the pit of her stomach.

Faye and Spike, in one of the rare moments they really got along. They sat on the couch, smoking cigarettes and ignoring each other. Neither of them looked particularly amazing, but both were so... at peace. With both each other and the world.

"I've been wondering were that went. Been looking for it."

Faye cocked an eyebrow and flipped the hologram projector shut. The room clicked into darkness.

"You were dead when I took it." Faye replied, turning to face Spike's silhouette in the doorway.

"I know. Open it back up."

Faye did as she was told, the hologram clicking on, illuminating Spike's face as he crossed the room. He stopped next to her; she could feel the heat from his body. But something was wrong. The air around him was perfumed heavily with copper. Blood.

From the greenish light of the hologram, Faye could see a dark stain on the arm of Spike's jacket. She recoiled slightly, furrowing her brow. Worry washed over her, killing off the comfortable reminiscence of the moment before.

"Spike. You're bleeding. What happened?" Her mind flashed back to Jet's comment earlier.

_There's a lot about Spike that you don't know, and I don't want to see you both get hurt._

"Rough day."

Faye snapped out of her trance. Apparently, she let her emotions slip.

Spike smirked. "I took care of it. It's midnight. Go to sleep. And clear off all of this shit. What is this all?"

Faye watched him for a moment. He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's my past. My life since I woke up."

Spike nodded faintly and stripped off his jacket. His white tuxedo shirt was stained red, the entire arm deep crimson. His body gave off the metallic scent of copper, and it made Faye sick as she piled her life back into the suitcase and pushed it off the bed. The hologram projector, however, went on the bedside table.

Faye clambered into bed and tried not to watch as Spike unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed. She could see that he had taken care of the wound on his arm; a clean bandage on his arm.

"Spike... What the hell happened tonight? That looks like a gunshot wound."

Faye crawled of to him, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, then to her. A faint smile played on his lips. Faye focused on it, swallowing hard.

Spike Spiegel was one of the few men Faye didn't understand, and that became extremely clear as she watched him. Two nights in a row now he had held onto her like a teddy bear, and somehow it helped her sleep. Twice now he had saved her ass, and countless times before. But still, he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"It is." Spike's answer was quiet, almost silent. Faye had to strain to hear it. "Now let's go to sleep."

Faye sighed, her eyes still on his face. She didn't notice his lips brushing hers until he was already pulling away.

Faye Valentine's eyes widened as she watched him lay down and pull covers over his body.

Spike Spiegel had just kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Lame, I know. But I didn't know what else to do with it, since I don't want Spike to be too ooc, although he sort of was. I'm confused right now about him, since I want him to be a deeper charicter then he is in a lot of the other fics here, without him being ooc. It's just so hard to make him deep and believeable without pissing anyone off. So please don't yell at me!

Questions? Comments? Review!

Flames? E-mail me!

Love! And Rock on!

Until next time,

Lulu


	8. Ice Her

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Ahhh! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! School has been crazy, and I had some writters block issues. This is a transitional chapter, so it's a little slow, but you get to know Amber and Alex a little bit better. From here on out, it should be faster updates and smooth sailing. Only 12 chapters left! And remember: Dimonds are a girl's best freind. RxR!! luv!**

**Dedication: To Zoe, Lisa, and Seethal. Thank you for reading all of my chapters before I post them. And telling me when Spike is out of charicter. Which is often.**

**Diclaimer: No. Leave me alone. Fine. i don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

  
Chapter Eight:

**Ice Her**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**_

_**I come undone at the things he said**_

_**He looks so funny in his bright red shirt**_

_**We were all in love and we all got hurt**_

_**-Vanessa Carleton **_

* * *

"_Spike Spiegel... It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."_

_Spike furrowed his brow but extended his hand to meet the man's anyway. The man had a strong handshake. A corner of Spike's mouth turned up into a half-smile. _

"_If you don't mind me asking," Spike replied, grinning now. "Who the hell are you?"_

_  
The man laughed good-naturedly. "My name is Alex. Alex King. And I have an offer for you."_

"_Well, Alex King. What is that offer?"_

"_I need you to help me. If you do, I can promise you more money and power then you've ever dreamed of."_

"_Is that so?" Spike asked, amused. "And what if I say no?"_

_  
Alex shrugged. "I may have to kill you."_

"_As much as I would like to see you try," Spike responded, "I'm intrigued. So what is it you intend to do, Mr. King?"_

"_I want to rebuild the Re-"_

()

"Spike? Are you listening to me?"

Spike snapped out of his trance immediately to find a ticked Amber sitting across from him. They sat at their diner, waiting for Luke and Alex. Neither had bothered to show up so far.

"No." Spike replied simply, dragging his thoughts away from his first meeting with Alex.

"Asshole." Amber murmured good-naturedly, a happy smile on her face. 

"No need for name calling." Spike said, taking a sip of his coffee. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, wanting a cigarette badly. Amber quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the twitching, Spike? Want a cigarette?"  
  
Spike grimaced. "You have no idea." 

Amber shrugged. "So go outside and have one. I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm trying to quit."

"Are you shitting me? Spike Spiegel is trying to quit smoking? Is this the twilight zone?"

Spike glared across the table at her. "Quite possibly."

"Do you want some gum?" Amber laughed, reaching into her purse and pulling out a stick. She tossed it to him, leaving forward, her elbows propped on the table. "So why the sudden urge to stop smoking? Is it because of that girl?"

"No." Spike answered quickly, popping in the gum. Maybe a little too quickly. Amber squeaked.

"You're quitting for a girl! Wow! You must really like her! What's her name?"

"I'm not quitting for a girl. I'm almost thirty years old, Amber. I'm going to drop dead any moment. I would prefer to be addiction free when I check out."

"Bullshit." Amber said slowly, searching his eyes. She found nothing in their half-lidded depths. Sighing, she shrugged and pulled back.

"I think you need your head examined, Amber."

"Come on, Spike-o. You've died twice before. Never cared then. At least I don't think so. Since you are still smoking and all."

Spike shrugged. "It's different this time."

"Because you have a girl sitting at home?"

"This is not about a stupid girl, Amber."

Amber smiled and shrugged. "Okay, Spike. Whatever you say."

"What are you two talking about?" Spike looked up to find Alex and Luke standing over them. Luke slid in next to Amber, and Alex took his place beside Spike.

"Spike decided to stop smoking." Amber told them, a glint in her eye.

"Is that so?" Alex inquired. "Why?"

"Because of that girl." Amber replied, smiling.

Spike grumbled something and took another swig of his black coffee. His three companions burst out laughing.

"Wow... Spike is doing something for a girl... Never thought I'd see the day. Since the whole Julia affair-"

A glare and Spike's fist slamming down onto the table silenced Alexander King.

"Shut up." He growled dangerously. "All of you. Julia has nothing to do with it. Don't ever fucking mention her again."

A heavy silence hung over the table. Luke reached for Amber's hand discretely, snagging it and not letting go. Alex signaled the waitress over and quietly ordered two cups of coffee. Spike kept his eyes on the table.

He had wrongly assumed his comrades had learned not to mention what had happened with Julia. It seemed so long ago, but there are some wounds that never heal. Amber had always been nosy, and he was fine with that. But she had learned not to cross the thin line Spike had etched in the sand. Leave it to Alex to step over like it had never existed. He had done it from the moment they had met.

"You know, Spike," Alex said quietly from beside him as the waitress walked away, "We've all lost people. It's natural in this business. Everyone here knew Julia, and although I can't say we miss her or liked her in the least, we understand what you've gone through. When you talked about this new girl, I thought you had turned a corner. I see you haven't. You better start turning, Spiegel, because we have more important things to do than listen to you rant about some stupid slut who fucked your best friend."

Spike closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There he went, crossing that line again. When Spike opened his eyes again, his three comrades were watching him. He turned to Alex. "Fine. What did you bring us here to say?"

The mood at the table lightened drastically as Alex cracked a smile.

"Alright, my little boushies. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Spike sighed. "Why do you always ask us that?"

Alex grinned and winked. "Because I can."

()

Faye sure as hell wasn't expecting Spike to be gone when she woke up. But he was. So, she did what she always did. Rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. She was pretty sure someone had once told her it was self destructive to hit the ground first thing every day, but she had the feeling she had made sure they were eating out of a straw for a very long time. Besides. Everything she did was self destructive.

Once off the floor, Faye brushed herself off and stumbled out into the hallway, trying to determine whether anyone was awake. The sound of something frying and Ed's maniacal laughter answered her question.

"Good morning, Faye-Faye!!" Ed yelled happily as Faye entered the kitchen. She sat on top of the refrigerator. Jet, who was working at the stove, turned back to face her.

"Hey Faye." He greeted as she plopped down at the kitchen table. 

"Coffee."

Jet laughed and moved away from the stove, revealing some strange organism frying happily in her pan. Faye looked up, startled, as Jet slid a cup of black coffee in front of her with a thunk.

"Don't get used to being waited on hand and foot, Faye." Jet said as he got himself a cup and went back to his cooking.

"You know, Spike is gone." Faye told Jet as she took a sip.

He shrugged. "So? He'll come back. Always does. Eventually."  
  
Faye nodded as Ed clambered down from the refrigerator to join Ein on the floor.  
  
"Spike person is coming back. He promised Edward and Einstein."  
  
"Why does he keep doing this to me?!" Faye groaned, flopping over and resting her head on the table.

"Because he's an ass." Jet answered simply. He flipped something in the pan and slid it onto a plate. Faye watched him, her expression bored.

"Where did he go this time?" She asked, absentmindedly sipping her coffee. 

"Home. Maybe to work for a few hours."

Faye nearly gagged. "Spike works? What does he do?"

Jet was suddenly on edge, fidgeting as he replied, "I... don't know, Faye. It's complicated."

Faye furrowed her brow, but didn't comment, instead blowing on her coffee.

"I'm taking a shower." She announced a few moments later. No one commented as she stood, leaving her nearly full cup of coffee steaming quietly in her wake.

()

It was raining. Spike sighed and watched the fat drops slither down the diner window. He knew he should have been listening to Alex ramble on the facts and figures of the week, but he couldn't keep his mind focused on anything. Anything but the rain.

It had started so suddenly. The day had been bright and beautiful, but then a crack of lightning and it began to pour. That was one thing Spike hated about climate control. It could change on a whim. But he didn't mind the rain. Not anymore.

"Spike, pay attention, man. Christ."

Spike sighed again and turned to focus on Alex. Luke and Amber had long gone, Spike didn't care to ask where to. 

"What?"

"Well, since you're the only one here, I figured you should pay attention. I don't like talking to myself."

"Sorry."

Alex grinned. "No problem. So... have you asked your girl to come to my party?"

Spike glanced down at the tabletop. "Not yet."

"Why not? You only have two days, Spike-o. And I want to see her there."

"Alex, I'll come. But she won't."

"Why the hell not?"

Spike shrugged. "Parties really aren't her thing. And she would need a dress and all that shit. It wouldn't work."

Alex smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of 100 woolong bills. He tossed the entire clump on the table.

"Take that and buy her a dress, Spike."

Spike cocked an eyebrow and slid the money back to Alex's side of the table. "I have just as much money as you, Alex. I can afford to buy her a dress. But I don't have her size."

Alex shrugged. "You don't need it. They have databases of that shit. Now hurry along and buy her a nice, expensive dress. She'll love you forever. I promise."

Spike shook his head and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and shaking his head. "Forever is something I've already given away." He turned to go.

"Oh, Spike!" Alex called after him. Spike paused. "Don't forget jewelry. Diamonds go with everything."

()

Jet furrowed his brow.

"Spike... What the hell are you thinking?"

Spike shrugged and threw his bags onto Faye's living room couch. "That I'm never going shopping again."

"How much did you spend on all of this crap? How many diamonds did you buy?" Jet said, pulling open one of many velvet boxes.

"Enough. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Jet."

"Not when they have so many on they can't walk, Spike-o."

"Faye is a tough girl. She can handle it."

"These are all for Faye? Are you trying to get laid or something?"

Spike smiled. "Not at all. But I need her to do me a favor. I figured she might need a little incentive."

Jet eyed him warily. "What favor is that, Spike? If you're going to put her into danger-"

"No, Jet. I just need her to come with me to a party. I don't think she'll go for it unless we completely ice her and provide the dress. Which I have done." Spike nodded to a garment bag spread on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, turning to Jet as he did so. "Put the diamonds somewhere she won't find them."

"Afraid she'll pawn them?"

Spike considered. "Yes, now that I think about it." He said as he turned away and marched down the hall. He came to a halt in front of Faye's room.

The games had begun.

()

"How nice. The great Spike Spiegel has finally decided to return. Charming." Faye spat from her bed as she saw him enter. Rolling her eyes, she turned the page of her magazine.

"Nice to see you, too, Faye." Spike said, rounding the bed to plop beside Faye.

"What's with the garment bag, Spike? Buy a nice dress for yourself? Do you look pretty?" Faye cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Spike smirked back. She had the sudden urge to kill him.

"No. Strapless never worked on me." He said, handing her the garment bag. "But I bet it'll work wonders on you."

Faye furrowed her brow. "This is for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To wear."  
  
"To where?"

"A party. On Valentine's day. You're coming with me."

Faye nearly choked on her own spit. "As a date?"

Spike swung his legs over the bed. "Yes. As a date." He turned back to her just long enough to flash her a grin before standing and leaving the room.  
  
Faye would have killed him. But then she saw the dress.

* * *

_**Maybe you were all just faster than me**_

_**We gave each other up so easily**_

_**These silly little wounds will never mend**_

_**I feel so far from where I've been...**_

* * *

Boushies (boo-sh-e-z)- a shortened term for babushka, which is baby in Russian. It's what I call my dogs. Just seemed to work.

A/N: Again, transitional chapter. I know it changes views a lot and such, sorry. Starting next chapter, there will be a lot more happening. Well, RxR, rock on! Next chapter should be out soon.

Next time on Gunshot Serenade:

_Spike shoved his hands in his pockets, watching Faye closely as she talked to a woman he had never met. Smirking, he turned to Alex._

_"If you touch her, I'll kill you."_

__

lol. Luv!

Lulu


	9. Love 'Aint for Keeping

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Leave me alone. **

**A/N: Ah! A month! Killer! Well, here it is, an extra long, extra crappy one for all of you! Don't doze off towards the end of the chapter, cause it's really really important. Luv! And I am soooo sorry! No excuses! (But I do have all 'A's...) :) Enjoy! Ps: The barriers aren't working, so the lines mean a scene change, instead of the $$ signs.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Love 'Aint For Keeping**

* * *

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment _**

_**I guess I've already won that**_

**_No man is worth the aggravation_**

_**That's ancient history;**_

_**Been there, Done that**_

_**-Meg and the Muses**_

* * *

Faye popped open a pill bottle, watching as a cluster of white tablets scattered on the counter. She slid two into the palm of her hand and swallowed them dry.

It had been a long time since she had had to resort to sleeping pills, but that night something was bothering her. And it sure as hell wasn't the rain that was pouring down on Tharsis.

Faye had lain awake for a good four hours, her gaze shifting from Spike, sound asleep next to her, to the beautiful dress he had given her earlier that day. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about her situation with Spike was making her very uneasy.

So, at three o'clock in the morning, she had gotten up to fetch some good old fashioned drugs. Faye wasn't looking for a high, or a low, or an escape. She just wanted to pass out. So, to speed up the process, Faye poured herself a glass of vodka and downed it.

She checked the clock on the wall, figuring she had a good fifteen minutes before she hit the floor drooling. So she dropped her glass in the muggy sink water and made her way to Ed's room.

Once there, she dug through the closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket, dragging them to the bathtub. She was feeling lightheaded as she set herself up, snuggling into the cold porcelain.

She felt herself begin to drift off as the door clicked open. Faye knew she should have opened her eyes and sat up, but she was too tired. She settled for a grunt.

"Hey, Faye."

Spike.

Faye sighed quietly at the sound of his voice, quiet and low and rough. She didn't know how he had woken up. When she had left, he was sound asleep.

"Fuck off, Spike." Faye murmered, her head foggy. She knew he couldn't understand her. She couldn't understand herself.

"Why are you in the bathtub, Valentine?"

Faye slurred a response somewhere along the lines of, "I couldn't sleep."

She seemed to get the point across, because Spike didn't question her on it further. Instead, he kneeled down beside the bathtub. Faye cracked open her eyes to see him regarding her. Slowly, he lifted his hand and moved it toward her. She almost flinched, but her body was too heavy to move. Faye felt his rough hand gently brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't think camping out in the bathtub will help you sleep." He whispered.

Faye could feel herself reacting to his tone. She was outraged at herself for allowing him to have such an effect on her.

"You would be surprised." Faye mumbled.

"Come back to bed, Faye." Spike said, whispering it into her ear. Faye's stomach tightened and her eyelids drooped.

"Hmm…" Faye slurred.

She was vaguely aware of being lifted into Spike's arms as her world faded out.

* * *

Spike surprised himself everyday. But definitely more often when Faye was around.

He didn't know why he had gone after her when he felt her leave the bed, but he had. He didn't know why he had insisted on carrying her back after the sleeping pills had knocked her out, but he did. For some reason, he felt much better after successfully retrieving her and placing her next to him in bed.

Spike lay next to her for a good fifteen minutes before even attempting to fall asleep, just watching her. His relationship with Faye Valentine had always been blurry, but the more time he spent with her, the more unfocused his position became. Spike couldn't say he minded it really, but he didn't like the way it seemed to be affecting her.

Unconsciously, Spike moved another strand of hair out of her face while she slept, tensing as she stirred and relaxing as she continued to sleep. He grimaced, a little bit disgusted at himself. What the shit was he doing?

Truth be told, Spike had no idea. All he knew was it became a hell of a lot easier to sleep with Faye lying next to him.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

The enemy.

Faye had never liked it, even if St Valentine was her namesake. Especially in the years on and after the Bebop, February 14th had been more of an excuse to get smashed and mope around before throwing up in an alley somewhere than a holiday.

All three of the adults on the Bebop had their own reasons for hating the holiday. Spike missed Julia, Jet was pining for Alyssa, and Faye was mourning her life in general. For all she knew, she could have been engaged before she was frozen. As Faye stared out the window at the rain, she figured party or no party, dress or no dress; this year would be just the same.

Jet didn't seem to think so as he bustled around the kitchen like a mother hen, flipping this, stirring that, pouring coffee for Faye and Ed, despite Miss Valentine's strong protests.

"Jet, she's going to destroy my apartment if you give her that crap! A fucking time bomb, Jet, that's what you're making!"

Ed downed the black liquid before Jet could see the error in his ways, and Faye swore she could hear the countdown begin. Faye sighed and shook her head, taking a sip of her own coffee. She could feel a habit beginning to form, and she didn't like it. Once habits were formed, Faye wouldn't want them to go. And when they did, she would be right back to square one.

"Good morning." Faye turned around to find an already dressed Spike shuffling into the kitchen. She nodded her recognition as he passed her.

"Hey, Spike." Jet said from the sink.

"Spike-person looks sleepy." Ed observed.

Everyone in the kitchen had to stop and consider Ed's comment. Eventually, they all nodded their agreement.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Edward." Spike mumbled.

Faye sighed and took another swig of coffee. Spike sat down beside her, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Faye."

"Yo, Spike."

"Guess what's tonight?"

"What?"

Spike reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pushed an invitation across the table to her. Faye nodded her understanding.

"Party."

"Exactly." Spike replied. "Does the dress fit?"

Faye shrugged. "I have no idea." Alright, that was a lie. Truth was she did have an idea. A good idea. But what kind of girl would she be if she didn't try on dresses beforehand? Spike seemed to see through her, but he didn't press her.

"Find out. If it doesn't fit, you need another one."

Faye grinned arrogantly and gave Spike a military salute. "Yes, sir."

He grunted and gestured to Jet, who poured Spike a cup of coffee and set it before him.

Faye sat still for the next few moments, watching as Spike took an occasional gulp of the steaming liquid in his mug. Finally, he began to twitch under her gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" Spike asked, sliding his empty cup away from him.

Faye sighed quietly. "You don't even remember, do you?" She asked, her voice a whisper. She knew he wouldn't know what she was talking about, but she didn't care.

"What?" Spike asked, confused.

Faye shook her head and stood, setting her cup in the sink, assuming Jet would wash it later. "Nevermind. It's not important."

Spike shrugged and watched as she left the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't like this, Spike. I don't like it at all. Something is going to go wrong. " Jet shook his head lowly, licking his lips.

Spike laughed, calm as he poured himself a second cup of coffee. "Relax, old man. It's just a party."

"Spike… It's like bringing a cat into a room full of dogs. Big, angry dogs. With guns. They're going to kill her the second she walks in."

"Not if she's with me."

"What about Alex? He's not afraid of you. Not like you think he is."

"Alex is too vain to ruin one of his parties with a shootout."

"Don't be so sure." Jet replied.

Spike shot a grin across the room that did nothing to calm Jet's frazzled nerves.

"I'm establishing my dominance, Jet. After this, Faye will be off the list."

"It can't be that simple, Spike-o."

Spike shrugged. "It is."

"I'm telling you, buddy… I have a bad feeling about this. You take her to that party, the best result possible is she finds out."

"Who's going to tell her?"

"Maybe all of the red will give her an idea?" Jet replied. "She may have some problems, but she isn't stupid."

Spike grinned. "Of all people, Jet, I should know."

Jet shrugged, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, taking a long drag.

"Those are going to kill you one day, Jet." Spike pointed out.

Jet shook his head, taking another pull. "Of all people, Spike, I should know."

Spike chuckled softly as he stood, shoving his hands in the pockets of his new, finely tailored trench coat. "I'll be here at 8:15 to get Faye." He said simply as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Spike," Jet replied, shaking his head and following him into Faye's hallway. "This is a bad idea. A very bad idea."

But Spike wasn't listening as he gathered his wallet and keys from the table in the living room and shoved them in his pocket. "I'll see you tonight, Jet." He said simply as he headed towards the front door.

"Have a good day, Spike." Jet said mostly to himself as he watched from the living room doorway as his old friend moved out of the front door and into the hall.

Shaking his head slowly, Jet turned back and moved towards the kitchen after closing the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that Spike was being rash and stupid bringing Faye to that particular party.

And the Black Dog's intuition had yet to be wrong.

* * *

Eight o'clock found Faye Valentine standing in front of her mirror. She was beautiful, and she knew it, but her feet refused to move. She just stood, regarding herself in the glass.

The dress she had pulled on moments earlier was black and fit like a glove. The beautiful cut of the silk dress flattered her curves and brought out the subtle purple tints in her hair, which she left loose, falling down an inch or two past her shoulders. Despite the addition of strappy high heels, the gown still pooled delicately on the floor. However, much to Faye's delight, she found she could still move in the gown, thanks to a subtle slit that traveled a good way up her thigh.

"Faye-Faye is veeeeeeery prettyful. Edward thinks she looks booooootiful. So does Einstein."

Faye smiled and turned away from the mirror to face Ed, who sat on the bed. "Thanks, Ed." She replied. Ein barked a reply for the both of them.

Shaking her head in amusement, Faye turned back to the mirror, pulling a pair of black gloves that had been draped over the top free. She pulled them on, each extending just past her elbow. A step back and a last glance and she was heading towards the door.

"Come on, Ed." She said as she opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. A bump and a dog's yelp later, Ed was charging infront of her. Faye, trying her hardest not to trip over the psychopathic little girl, made it to the kitchen safely. Once there, she plopped down in a chair across from Jet.

He glanced up at her, and a low whistle escaped his lips.

"What?" Faye asked, taken adback.

"You look good, is all." Jet replied.

Faye nodded and quirked an eyebrow as she spotted several little velvet boxes.

"What are these?" She asked.

Jet slid five of them her way. "Jewelry, courtesy of Mr. Spike Spiegel. They're for you."

Faye was surprised to say the least. "Jewelry? For me? From Spike? Where did he get it? Target?"

Jet shook his head, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Um.. No… He… Borrowed it…" He choked out.

Faye cocked an eyebrow and reached to pull one of the boxes towards her. She instantly jerked her hand back. "Jet, why are the boxes so cold?"

"They've been in the freezer for two days."

"What? Two days? Why?"

Jet shrugged. "So you wouldn't find them and pawn them to pay off your debt."

Faye was surprised. "Debt? I haven't had bill collectors in years. Why would I hawk jewelry for a couple hundred woolongs?"

The man across from her paled. "You… haven't had… bill collectors?"

Faye considered and shook her head, eyeing Jet carefully. "Um… No? Are you okay, old man? You look like you're having heart attack…"

"I wish…" Jet mumbled before turning his attention to the little velvet boxes. Silently, he pulled one towards him and snapped it open. His already pale face blanched. "Faye… this isn't just a couple hundred woolongs in jewelry.

Slowly, he set the box on the table and turned it to face Faye. She choked momentarily.

"This bracelet is at least two hundred grand. Alone." Jet said quietly.

Faye reached forward and pulled another box towards her. She snapped it open. Inside was a beautiful teardrop diamond pendant hung on a delicate platinum chain. She turned it to face Jet, who sighed.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He grumbled.

Faye laughed, giddy. "Why? Look at all of the diamonds, Jet!" She snatched another box and snapped it open, revealing an amazing pink diamond ring. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Jet."

Jet put his head in his hands. "I wish people would stop saying that."

Faye grinned. "What's the big deal? If Spike wants to borrow some jewelry for a night, good for him. As long as I get to wear it…" Faye trailed off as she snatched up another box.

"This is at least five million woolongs worth of diamonds, Faye!"

"And emeralds." Faye corrected, flashing him a glimpse of earrings that matched the pendant, tear drop diamonds hung from emerald studs. "Maybe he stole it all."

Jet shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Unfortunately, I didn't steal them all."

Faye and Jet jumped as Spike entered the kitchen. He plopped down in the chair next to Faye. "They're borrowed from my boss, Alex. I think he would like it if you wore them tonight, Faye."

Faye just gaped. Finally, she found her words. "Are you kidding? This is a crazy amount of jewelry. And you borrowed them from your boss? What if I loose them?"

Spike watched her for a few moments before replying. "You won't. Trust me." Slowly, Spike opened the rest of the boxes. He separated five from the group and slid them towards Faye. "Put these on."

Faye did so without complaint, slipping on two rings, one on each hand, a diamond bracelet, and the teardrop earrings. Last but most certainly not least, she draped the diamond pendant around her neck, looping the chain twice so the teardrop hung just above her heart.

Faye involuntarily glanced at Spike, who was nodding his approval. He checked his watch quickly and stood.

"Ready?"

Faye's eyes widened. "Um… Sure…" She glanced at Jet, who looked like he was having a stroke. A little worried about the old man, she stood. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked him.

Jet nodded and gave Spike a look that would have frozen the Atlantic Ocean. The younger man just smiled and jammed his hands in the pockets of his new trench coat.

"See you later Jet." Spike said calmly as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. With one last look back at Jet, Faye followed him.

She had the feeling it was going to be a very interesting night.

"You have to be shitting me." Faye muttered under her breath, shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Spike glanced back at her, a half smile on his face. "I know. She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Spike, it's a one-seater! Two people can't fit!"

"Sure they can," He said, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her into the middle of the empty street where the Swordfish II had been parked on the yellow lines. "We just have to be… creative." Spike finished with a wink.

Faye gave him a sideways glance, shrugging away from Spike's warming touch.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked cautiously as they reached the base of the ladder leading to the cockpit. Spike pulled ahead of her and opened the glass bubble, hopping into the pilot's chair. When he was situated, he glanced back down at her.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Faye demanded.

Spike grinned and patted his knee.

"Right here."

"No. Absolutely not."

Spike shrugged. "Well, I can always strap you to the wing."

Faye narrowed her eyes. "You drive a hard bargain…. Fine. I'll sit on your lap." She mumbled as she climbed up the ladder and slid onto his knee. "But no touching." Faye warned. She had meant for it to sound threatening, but she was intoxicated by his nearness to her, and if anything, the line sounded like an invitation.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, princess." Spike whispered coarsely into her ear, sending her swooning. Almost to prove his point, he pulled her to his chest and reached around her to get at the controls.

As the Swordfish II lifted off the ground, Faye became certain the sudden movement was not the only cause of her fast pulse.

* * *

665 Coltrane Avenue was possibly the most beautiful house Faye had ever seen. It was a massive, imposing structure of dark stone, surrounded by acres of beautifully manicured lawns and pools.

Spike brought the Swordfish down in the circular drive that lead to the front door, and Faye assumed they were late. Only a few cars were making the round, and classical music and conversation floated out of the house's huge French windows. Spike wasted no time in opening the cockpit, releasing his grip on Faye's waist to allow her to slide down the ladder. He followed close behind her, tossing his keys to a young, uniformed valet and reclaiming his hold of Faye.

"Be good tonight, okay?" He whispered in her ear as he helped her up the several stone steps that lead to the huge oak double doors that served as a portal into the house.

"I'll try my best." Faye assured him, trying in vain to pull away from his grasp. He was making her flushed and uncomfortable, and she wanted to get far away from him before he noticed.

He flashed her a smirk and moved his arm, hooking it through hers. If she had any less self control, she would have blushed and shied away, but Faye Valentine struggled to appear perfectly normal, and her efforts paid off. The old butler who greeted them at the doorway seemed to think they were a perfectly normal couple.

"Mr. Spiegel!" The old, graying man greeted, his voice warm. "So nice to see you again. And who is this beautiful young woman who's accompanied you?" He turned to Faye, who smiled politely, extending her hand.

"I'm Faye." She said, glancing to Spike, who nodded his approval. The butler nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her hand before turning back to Spike.

"I hope you both have a pleasant evening." He said, smiling slightly and pulling the door open.

The inside of the stone manor was more beautiful than the outside. Spike and Faye entered into a long hallway, the vaulted ceilings easily twenty feet high. A long red velvet carpet ran down the hall, which was illuminated by dimmed chandeleres and what must have been hundreds of red candles. One double door, about 1/3 of the way down the hall, was propped open.

"Festive…" Faye remarked to Spike as he handed his trench coat to a waiting man, revealing a sharp black tuxedo, minus a tie and top button. He smiled at her and nodded, taking her arm again and leading her down the hall.

As they walked, the music became louder, and Faye realized it came from the open doors. She began to move towards the sound, but Spike halted abrubtly. She turned to see what he had stopped for and found herself very close to him, staring at her with an intensity she hadn't seen in him since he walked away from her three years ago.

"Faye," He whispered, drawing her closer to whisper in her ear, "Don't take anything from anyone, especially food or drinks. Anything you want has to come through me first. Don't talk to anyone unless I'm with you, and whatever you do, don't leave with anyone. I should always be able to see you, no matter what. If you need to go to the bathroom, I'll wait outside for you. Do you understand?"

Faye stood and stared at him for a long time. Finally, she answered. "You're shitting me, right?"

Spike pulled back and stared at her for a moment, his real eye a shade darker than usual. "Please, Faye."

"I…" Faye was alarmed to say the least, but she took comfort in the feeling that whatever Spike was up to, he was doing it for her. "Fine. Whatever you say, Spike."

The cloud that had darkened Spike's eye lightened immediately, and the shadow of a smile graced his face. "Good. Let's go."

With no further words, Spike walked on, his arm still in hers. Just as she thought he would do, he turned into the double door, which, Faye found as she entered a step behind him, lead to what looked like a ballroom.

The room, like the hall, was beautiful and massive, done all in cream and espresso, reeking of wealth and dignity from the beautiful marble floor to the vaulted ceiling. Thirty or so circular tables surrounded the white marble dance floor, where several couples danced to classical music provided by a group of talented musicians set up by the open French doors leading to the large terrace overlooking rose gardens. The doors and all of the massive French windows were hung with beautiful sheer curtains in a gentle cream color, set to match the tablecloths. The room was lit by nearly a dozen crystal chandeliers and hundreds of cream candles.

Despite the beauty of the room itself, Faye's eye was drawn to the ceiling, where a beautiful mural of graceful angels and fat cherubs was painted. A long, white komodo dragon, extremely out of place in the mural, circled the outside of the skyscape, glaring towards the happy scene laid out in paint before it.

Faye cocked her head and stared for a little while, her brow furrowed. It seemed so out of place, such an expensive thing to have put where it obviously didn't belong. She could smell hidden meaning, but discovered a little indignantly, Spike didn't intend to let her ponder.

"I want you to meet someone." He said quietly, jerking her attention away from the mural on the ceiling. She looked up at him to find his eyes focused on something towards the terrace doors, but, nearly five inches shorter than him, had no idea where he was leading her. But eventually, she saw.

Spike was taking her to meet a god.

He was beautiful. Maybe one of the most beautiful men Faye had ever seen. He sure as hell wasn't her style, but if he had been, she would have left with him in a second. But he looked like a supermodel, a little cookie-cutter for her taste. That didn't make him the least bit ugly.

His hair was long and black, glimmering in the candlelight. His purple gaze focused on Faye immediately, his mouth curving into a smile when he saw who held her arm. A little bit curtly, he shook the blonde bombshell in a short red dress off his arm and stepped forward.

"Spike!" He said cheerfully, a beautiful smile on his stunning face as he stepped forward, shaking Spike's hand. "I'm so glad you could make it. So is this the girl I've heard so much about?" He asked, turning to Faye.

She noticed, a little surprised, that Spike's grip on her tightened slightly under this new man's gaze. Faye turned to Spike, a slight smile on her face. He looked down at her, a strange expression on his face. After a moment, he turned back to the new man.

"Yes." He said, a smirk fresh on his face. "Faye, this is Alexander King. My boss. He owns this house. Alex, this is Faye."

Alex smiled and took Faye's other hand, kissing it gently. "Faye?" He asked politely.

"Yes." Spike answered before Faye could comment. "Faye Valentine."

A strange emotion flickered across Alex's face, but was replaced momentarily with a debonair smile.

"Faye Valentine… What a beautiful name."

"Thanks…" Faye replied, a little uncomfortable. She sensed a little bit of tension between Alex and Spike, but chose to keep her mouth closed. Spike's hand released her arm, only for his own arm to slither around her waist, pulling him close to his side.

"Faye is an old friend, Alex. I'm happy she could finally meet you."

"As am I," Alex replied, his slick smile still plastered onto his face. "It's not often I meet such a beautiful woman. Purple hair? Natural?"

Faye cocked an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. If she had been anymore modest, she would have blushed.

Alexander King nodded his approval. "Very unique." He shot Spike an arrogant look before turning back to Faye. "Please Miss Valentine," He said, his voice sticky sweet as the band finished off their song. "Dance with me." Alex extended his hand.

And Faye took it.

Faye Valentine was acutely aware of Alexander King's hand on the small of her back. It made her flesh crawl one moment, and sent shivers up her spine the next.

She didn't like it at all.

Faye caught a glimpse of Spike over Alex's shoulder as he dipped her low and brought her back up, slightly aware of a smile spreading across her face. The man twirling her around the dance floor noticed.

"So," He asked, pretending to be casual, a sly smile on his lips, "You're with Spike, are you?"

Faye furrowed her brow, looking back to the said man, who chatted casually with the bombshell who had arrived on Alex's arm. Faye winced as she made a move on him.

_Slut… Keep your hands off him…_

She plastered on a smile and turned back to her dance partner. "I don't really know for sure. He likes to keep me in the dark."

Alex nodded, still smiling. "Yes, he does like to do that. He doesn't tell me anything, either. You should watch you for that, Miss Valentine."

Faye cocked an eyebrow. "I seem to be hearing that a lot."

"Then the advice must be worth something."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She shrugged away from him as she felt his hand slide down her thigh.

"I think you should be careful, Miss Valentine." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her body prickle. "If you lie with dogs, you'll wake with fleas."

"Fleas?" Faye pondered, smiling smugly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." Alex said, giving her a last twirl as the song ended.

Faye had expected to be lead back to Spike, but received no such satisfaction. Instead, Alex beaconed another man over, handing her off to him.

He gave him very clear instructions. "Keep Miss Valentine busy for the next song."

The man, sturdy and dressed in a sharp black tux, nodded, pulling Faye away before she could protest.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring her back here, Alex?" Spike questioned, working hard to keep his face blank.

"We need to talk."

"Talk away."

"What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bringing her here? Faye Valentine? She's the hit, Spike. She's on the list."

"You told me to bring her. I did."

"Why are you playing these games!" Alex was getting angry. And Spike was enjoying every minute of it.

"I want you to take her off the list."

"Did you go out and find her, Spike? Choose a random name off the list?"

"No. I told you. We're old friends."

"How old?"

"Six years."

"So she's the one you abandoned."

"You could say that. But she was a big girl. She took care of it."

"Do you love her?"

Spike paused for a moment, watching as a made man spun Faye on the dance floor.

"I don't know."

"Well learn, Spike. Because she's going to die. We just have to figure out if you're going to go with her. You run the most powerful syndicate on Mars, Spike. You're a Red Dragon. You can't fuck around like this."

"I can do whatever I want, Alex."

"See, Spike-o, that's where you're wrong. Very, very wrong."

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! 

Again, sorry I took so long! Slap on the wrists Next one in a while! Hopefully in less than a month.... :) Anyway, I was going to say something, but I have no idea what. So, caio! RxR!

Rock hard!

Luv,

Lulu


	10. Prelude To A Kiss

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Prelude To A Kiss**

* * *

_**I just want someone to say to me**_

_**I'll always be there when you wake**_

_**You know, I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today**_

_**So stay with me and I'll have it made!**_

_**-Blind Melon**_

* * *

****

Faye yawned and leaned over the stone railing of the terrace. The slightly raised half-circle of medium stone was lit by a hundred or so candles in more red and cream, softening Faye's content features as she looked over the dark gardens. She brought the champagne glass in her hand to her lips, finishing it off and placing it next to her elbow on the rail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spike step onto the terrace. He joined her shortly.

"You want?" He asked, offering her his glass of bubbly. Faye nodded gratefully and accepted it.

"Thanks." She replied belatedly, taking a sip. Faye saw Spike shrug.

A few moments of silence passed. They stretched on and on, an awkward display of Faye's inability to communicate with her ex-partner.

"Bored?" Spike asked suddenly.

Faye half nodded before replying, "A little. I never liked being arm candy."

"Understandable."

More silence. Faye was dieing. The band inside started a new song. It was a pop hit from a long time ago, the lyrics echoing in the back of Faye's mind. The band brought out a singer, and Faye was in heaven.

"Faye," Spike said, a smile on his face, "Dance with me."

Faye quirked an eyebrow, "It's not nice to tease like that, Spike."

He watched her closely for a few moments. "Seriously," He said, taking her hand. "Dance with me."

Faye couldn't refuse.

* * *

She had danced with Spike before, when they were bounty hunters. Somehow, they had always ended up playing lovers, so dancing was just something they didn't.

But never, of his own accord, had Spike asked her.

But no matter the circumstances, every time she danced with Spike, she became certain he was her drug.

Just the feeling of his arms around her waist made her lightheaded and giggy enough to let him lead without complaint. Spike didn't push his luck, and remained silent as he gently guided Faye in a sloppy circle around the dance floor. More than once, they came close to smacking into other couples.

Faye was too far gone to notice.

Spike just didn't care.

Either way, neither of them noticed Alex approaching until he laid a hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike stopped short, sending Faye crashing into his chest.

"What the crap is your problem, Spike?" Faye demanded once she was on her feet again, popping a hip. She glared over Spike's shoulder at Alex, who smirked at her and winked.

"Wait for me on the terrace, Faye." Spike said, his voice cold and hard.

He pushed past her, following Alex, leaving Faye reeling at the sudden mood change.

* * *

The library Alex lead Spike to was on the second of three stories. It was a long walk from the ballroom, through several halls and up a sweeping staircase, but neither man was winded when they arrived in the closed off room.

It was a massive chamber they stood in, but felt so small and cozy. It was long and narrow, done in dark wood and royal blue carpet. In his old age, Alex's father had collected books, and now that he was dead, Alex himself had continued on with the hobby. The most valuable volumes were kept at the back of the room in air-tight cases, but the rest of the hundreds of books were stacked on floor to ceiling bookcases of dark wood.

The two man stood facing an enormous window overlooking Tharsis. The room was completely dark, save the light from the outside city.

"You've fucked up, Spike." Alex said, his voice dangerous.

"Have I?" The taller man replied arrogantly.

"Yes."

"How kind of you to let me know."

"You know what you've done."

"Yeah, I know. Can I get back to doing it then, mommy?"

"Shut up, Spike." Alex snapped.

He complied.

"I've given it a lot of thought, Spike." Alex continued. "I realize I can't run the Dragons without you. I'm not stupid. But I can't have you acting out like this.'

"So what do you plan to do, Alexander?"

Alex smiled. "You know I would keep Faye alive if I could. Hell, I would probably fuck her myself. But that's not an option, anymore. And what she's done to you… Come on, Spike. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"I agree." Spike replied.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Spike-o. So here's what I'm going to do." Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out something silver and shining. A gun. He handed it Spike, who held it up to the light. "Spike… I want you to kill her yourself."

No emotion registered on Spike's face as the words registered. He just inspected the glimmering gun in the moonlight.

Alex took that as consent. "Tomorrow, at 6:00 sharp, pull that trigger. At 6:30, give me a call. We'll talk then. I'll expect to see the body."

Spike shrugged one shoulder and slipped the gun into his own pocket.

* * *

"We need to go."

Faye jumped at Spike's sudden appearance. She could feel his breath on her ear, his chest pressed into her back as she stood back on the terrace. Faye turned to face him, their faces closer that she had expected. She casually searched his eyes but found nothing.

"Alright." She replied, shrugging.

The party had definitely been unusual, and she wasn't mourning the end.

Faye struggled to keep up with Spike as he stalked across the dance floor. She glanced at the clock. Twelve fifteen. She had to run to catch up to Spike, who was already in the hall.

"What's with the rush?" Faye asked casually as Spike retrieved his coat from the man at the door.

Spike glanced back at her momentarily, shrugging as he turned back to the huge open door. His shoes clicked slightly on the stone steps as he descended, Faye trailing after him like a confused puppy.

"We just have to get out of here, is all."

Faye furrowed her brow, moving to stand beside him as the valets brought the Swordfish II around. She considered questioning him further, but decided not to push it. Eventually, the ship was brought around.

Faye took her seat on Spike's knee tentatively.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Faye was confused. Not to say she wasn't impressed with the beautiful penthouse apartment.

She just didn't know why she was there.

So she repeated her question.

"Spike, where the hell are we?"

Faye watched as Spike stepped out of the elevator and into the huge, minimalist living room. Very minimalist. Shockingly minimalist.

Faye stepped inside. Minimalist as in the mattress from Spike's bunk on the bebop and a phone.

"This is my house." Spike replied, turning back and grinning at her.

"Umm…. Where's the furniture?" Faye did a full turn around, finding nothing but a twisting glass staircase and a few peeling kung-fu posters.

Spike shrugged.

"This looks just like your room on the Bebop…" Faye muttered. "But much, much bigger…"

What she had said was true; the apartment was supposed to modern, and the high ceilings and industrial steel flooring certainly achieved that look.

Spike smiled, "I guess it does…" He replied, taking another look around.

"Is that your mattress from the bebop?" Faye asked, heading towards the lonesome objects in the center of the massive room. It was covered by a beautiful blanket and plush pillow.

"Yeah."

"How do you…" Faye stopped mid-sentence, choking on her words.

"Fit two people on it?" Spike finished for her.

Faye nodded, her cheeks coloring.

Suddenly, Spike was very close to her.

"Do you want to find out?" He whispered.

Faye smiled and pushed him away, laughing it off and sauntering towards the enormous window on the left side of the room. It overlooked all of Tharsis, a stunning view that made Faye a little dizzy.

"You really should stop fantasizing aloud, Spike." She drawled.

She saw Spike grin and wink in the reflection of the window as he flicked the dim overhead lights on. Without a word, he turned and exited the room through a door on the right of the staircase. Faye followed quietly.

The door lead to a kitchen, lit only by the open freezer overflowing with ice and a small, dim lamp on the stainless steel and black marble counters. Spike stood at the counter fixing two short glasses of whisky, four fat cubes of ice in each.

Faye felt herself smile. She took a seat on the wooden kitchen table, slipping off her shoes and placing her bare feet on the chipped chair.

Spike, an amber drink in each hand, brought her a small glass of liquor.

It was filled three-quarters of the way to the top.

After handing the glass to her, Spike retreated to lean against the counters.

They stood in silence. Fay took the opportunity to look Spike over.

His beauty never failed to amaze Faye, especially in the half light of the freezer and lamp. She sighed and watched the ice in her drink begin to melt.

When she finally did speak, Faye's voice was soft. "Why did you bring me here?" Faye had meant it to be a conversational question, but it came out a 'We need to talk' statement.

Spike only sipped. He replied a second after swallowing. "Honestly?"

Faye nodded.

"I have no idea." A grin cracked on Spike's face.

Faye chuckled quietly and sipped.

* * *

They had finished two drinks each and still sat in silence.

Faye swirled the ice around in her clouded glass before placing it, a little drunkenly, on the table. She sank down beside it in a lying position, her feet still propped on the chair.

She heard Spike's footsteps near her. Soon enough, his face appeared above her.

"Faye," He said, his voice smooth as silk.

"Yeah?" She relied, smiling gently.

"You asked earlier how I fit two people on my bed."

"So?"

"I thought I would answer your question."

A wider smile cracked on Faye's face as she felt his rough hand gently grip her upper calve. "Really?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yes." He said, grinning.

Faye was grinning now, too. "Go ahead, Professor."

"I don't."

Faye quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly the chair propping up Faye's legs was gone. There was only Spike, holding both of her legs under her knees and leaning down towards her. She rose the upper half of her body to meet him halfway. They stopped with their faces inches apart.

"Usually," Spike's breath smelled of whiskey and mint, "I prefer the kitchen table," He whispered.

Faye had to laugh. "You, Spike Spiegel, are crude!"

He gave her a soft smile and leaned in, kissing her gently and moving his hands to prop up her head. Faye smiled against his lips, tangling her hands in his hair.

Spike pulled away. "But loveable." He added.

"You have no idea," Faye relied softly, pulling him down into a laying position with her.

Spike kissed her again, their chaste teasing lost.

Faye scooted back a bit, giving Spike room slide onto the kitchen table between her legs. She didn't know if he was serious about the kitchen table. But at that moment, it didn't matter.

All she knew was that she had never thought she would be in this position.

And now that was, she intended to enjoy it.


	11. Telephone Rhapsody

**Gunshot Serenade**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. If I owned Cowboy Bebop, would I be doing this right now? No. Gunshot Serenade would be a movie. **

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! And in such a short time... A miracle! This is sort of fluff, but the next chapter? Yeah. It'll kick your asses. So enjoy! RxR!**

**  
Chapter Eleven:**

**Telephone Rhapsody **

* * *

_**Why do you do what you do to me, baby?**_

_**Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy!**_

_**You know if I could, I'd do anything for you!**_

_**Please don't ignore me!**_

_**You know I adore you!**_

_**-Josie and the Pussycats**_

* * *

****

Faye woke up around five a.m. horrified. Her head was pounding, stomach sick. Groaning, she tumbled out of bed, finding herself naked on a cold steel floor.

She hadn't the slightest clue where she was.

Faye groped on her hands and knees for her clothes. She found her dress in a pile with her underwear. She pulled the later on and stood on shaking legs.

The woman stumbled blindly through the darkness, desperate for a bathroom.

Finally, she found one.

She sank to her knees before the porcelain toilet, violently loosing the contents of her stomach. She threw up for a good ten minutes, convulsing in painful dry heaves when there was nothing left. After her body finally relaxed, she collapsed on her back on the frigid floor, letting the previous night wash over her.

To Faye Valentine's horror, she couldn't remember off the top of her head what had happened.

So she mentally retraced the evening.

First, the champagne at the party… And Alex pulling Spike away, Faye waiting on the terrace. Then coming back to Spike's apartment, and then the drinks, and then...

Faye thought she would be sick again.

The kitchen table.

The god damned kitchen table.

Faye groaned again, covering her face with her hands. She felt sicker than ever, despite just having the best sex of her life. Inadvertently, Faye's thoughts drifted back to that table, back to the bed that was too small that they somehow made work.

She moaned in pain, a pit of guilt in her stomach as she rolled onto her stomach, arms circling her tummy.

Lying there on the floor, Faye silently went over her options.

She could always leave. Just throw on her dress and diamonds and walk out. But she didn't want to, not really. She didn't know the way home. And she couldn't leave Spike like that. Alone, in such a big, empty, house.

But she couldn't just pop a breath mint and slip back into bed, either. The thought of sleeping next to him like it was nothing after they had gotten so… personal… made her want to throw up again. She had woken up feeling smothered, and didn't care to repeat the experience.

So Faye found a happy medium.

* * *

Faye, barefoot and in her underwear only, tiptoed back out into the living room. She paused for a moment in the doorway, searching the floor for the mattress. Faye located it in the middle of the room, a small, dark lump with Spike's light snores emanating from its center. A smile touched Faye's lips as she padded towards the sound.

In her absence, Spike had taken over the bed. His arms were outstretched and he had rolled to the center. The blanket was around his waist, exposing his toned, scar-dented chest. Faye sat on her knees next to the bed and placed a delicate finger on one silver divot, a light mark on olive skin. Silently, Faye wished she had the time to memorize each and every fucking scar on his body. Put him back together.

Her eyes traced Spike's face, memorizing ever detail of his sleeping visage.

"Spike," She said gruffly, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

He groaned, turning onto his side, facing her. His features were relaxed in sleep.

"Spike," She repeated, tangling her left hand in his hair. "Wake up. I'm leaving."

Spike was up like a shot, propping himself up with his left arm. His face was neutral.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes shadowed.

Faye untwined her hand from his thick hair, dropping it limply into her lap.

"Because… this is… bad." She murmured.

"Bad?" Spike echoed, sounding less that thrilled.

Faye cocked an eyebrow. "Yes," She repeated for his benefit, "Bad."

"How?" Spike nearly demanded.

"I woke up and immediately yakked in your toilet. Bad."

Spike shrugged. "So you can't hold your liquor." He grinned. "I know _I_ wasn't bad enough to trigger your upchuck reflex." A crystalline wink left Faye smiling sadly.

"All I need is a few woolongs for a cab."

He regarded her for a moment. "No." He said shortly.

"So you want me to walk?" Faye said icily.

"No."

"Throw me a bone here, Spike."

Spike, his smile not diminishing, placed the pads of his index and middle fingers under Faye's chin, drawing her close. "I want you to stay here." He whispered against her lips. "With me." Spike's lips brushed her own for a long moment before he pulled away, searching her eyes.

Faye didn't know what he found, but it was enough to get him out of bed and into his clothes. She watched him get dressed from her spot on the floor, a blush painting her cheeks.

"If you really want to go," Spike said, his back to her as he pulled on his shirt and began to button it, "I'll take you home myself." He sounded on the edge of bitterness.

Faye stood and ran a hand through her tangled hair, waiting awkwardly on the other side of the bed for Spike to dress. She sighed almost inaudibly. She could physically feel the gap between them that had been closing so nicely rip back open. They stood awkward and unsure in the wake of something that had been so solid and felt so right, both doubting their motive and their feelings towards each other.

At least Faye was.

Maybe Spike was just putting on his stupid shirt.

Faye, tired of standing around in her panties, pulled on her dress and trudged to the kitchen to reclaim her shoes. She circled the round table and the fallen chairs and hooked her strappy heels with two fingers, not bothering to put them on. When she reemerged into the living room, Spike was waiting, keys in hand. The elevator doors stood open.

Faye took one last look around before stepping inside.

The first half of the ride down was silent as the grave. They hardly spoke two words to each other. The silence that Spike seemed to find comfortable was slowly murdering Faye; she was rapidly becoming unhinged.

Finally, Faye gave in. She had to say something. _Anything_.

"What time is it?" Faye bit back a curse. Of everything in the world to say, she asked about the fucking time. Fabulous.

Spike just quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, not even bothering to glance at the watch he wore. "In a hurry?"

Faye shrugged. "You know I'm a very busy girl. I haven't been to work in days. Think of all of the other stuff I've missed." She spruced her nails. "Dinner parties, nights out, _dates_." She emphasized the word viciously. Faye caught his eye.

Spike smiled his beautiful lopsided smile and reached for the buttons on the elevator. His finger pressed the stop button. The elevator jerked to a halt. Faye regarded Spike coolly as he turned to her, but her heart was racing.

She didn't have a clue what he was planning to do.

Ten seconds later, it was obvious.

"And I thought we were having such a good time, too." Spike said, moving towards her until their faces were inches away. He put his hands on the wall Faye stood against, just above her shoulders, pinning her between him and the wall.

Faye smiled coyly. "You are very self assured, cowboy." She swallowed hard as Spike leaned in towards her.

"But that's what you love about me, Faye-Faye." He replied mockingly.

Faye was extremely aware of his body moving closer to her.

"You know, Spike," She said softly, tracing his features with a soft finger, "For someone who talks so much, you don't actually say a hell of a lot."

"It's better that way." He whispered, leaning in to steal a kiss.

He was almost there when the harsh tone of a communicator ringing broke the spell. Faye must have jumped a foot in the air. Spike just scowled and pulled the object out of his back pocket, moving to the other corner of the elevator.

Faye sighed heavily, happy to be able to breathe again.

"Hello?" Spike said from the other corner, waiting for the picture to come up. Jet's voice crackled at the other end moments before a very angry man's face appeared on the screen.

"Where the hell have you been, Spike? I've been calling all night."

"We've been here," was the simple reply.

"Where's here?"

"My apartment."

There was silence on the other end. Faye quirked an eyebrow.

"Spike…" Jet growled, clearly not happy. "What the shit did you do."

Spike smiled one of his charming smiles. "I didn't do anything, Jet. We'll be back in a few."

Faye smiled as Spike hung up and pressed the button for the parking garage.

* * *

"He just pisses me off."

"I know, Lucy. You've told us before."

"I mean, after everything I did for him, and he still pulls this crap? And now he doesn't even bother to call."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. Just eat your waffle."

"How can you forgive him for something like this, Amber? This is the girl who almost killed you and Luke!"

"I'm just like that, Lucy. Now eat."

Alexander King narrowed his eyes at the brunette seated across from him at the diner. He didn't know when she had started calling him Lucy instead of Lucifer, but he hoped it didn't stick.

"Seriously, Amber," He continued. "It's 6:45. Fifteen minutes late. Typical."

"You knew from the second you brought Spike into this you couldn't control him. Why do you keep trying?"

Alex paused to consider, popping a piece of waffle into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed, and then replied, "Because he owes me. Eventually, he'll see that."

"Owes you for what?" Amber inquired, munching on the single strawberry she had ordered for breakfast. "If you hadn't come along, he'd probably be married with a pack of kids by now. Probably to that Valentine girl."

Alex shook his head. "No. They don't strike me as the type who would get married. Not him, at least."

"I think he really loves her, though. Probably has for a while."

"Why do you say that?"

Amber shrugged. "Just now that I think about it. He always hung out around that casino, remember? Would never tell us why. It's not like he ever went inside. Took all of the jobs around it. Took us to lunch in that nice little Italian joint across the street."

Alex took another mouthful of waffle. "I think you have a point." He said.

Amber smiled. "So what are you going to do if he doesn't kill her?" She asked.

"That, Amber," Alex replied, "Is where you and Luke come in."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

Jet didn't look happy to see them.

Faye really wasn't surprised. She would be pissed, too if the two people you were worried sick about didn't call and then suddenly waltzed in tousled awkward and clearly hung over. But the venom with which he said, "Spike, I need to see you in the kitchen," was sort of shocking.

Spike just nodded, tucking his keys into his pocket and following Jet down the hall, leaving Faye standing with Ed in the living room.

"What was that about?" Faye asked the teen, who was having a staring contest with her dog.

"Edward doesn't know, but Einstein thinks it's because of Miss Amber Beaumont."

Faye popped a hip. "Who the hell is Amber Beaumont?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Amber came-a-calling waaaaaaaay late last night. She had a pretty package for Faye-Faye. It was perfume."

Faye perked up. "I got perfume? Where is it?"

"Edward ate it."

"Figures."

* * *

"You'll never guess who came around last night." Jet said icily. He was deep frying something frantically.

"Who?" Spike said sardonically from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Amber Beaumont."

Spike's mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Amber Beaumont?"

"Yes. Did a little checking up with my buddies from the ISSP. Amber Beaumont. Charged with fraud, money laundering, attempted murder, racketeering, and three counts of possession of red-eye. Never convicted. I also hear she's pretty influential with the Red Dragons. Now what would a woman like that be doing delivering complimentary perfume to Faye Valentine?"

"Maybe she was doing community service."

Jet was tempted to spatter Spike with boiling oil. Instead, he spoke. "Why don't you give me a straight answer for once, Spike? I didn't ask when you told me some bullshit story about a goddamned cat before you went off to commit suicide. All those years, I didn't ask about Julia. I didn't question anything you did. It wasn't my problem. But this is. The Dragons are going to kill Faye, no matter what you say. You're the one that took her home last night, Spike. You're the one bending over backwards to keep her safe. So why won't you just answer one question. Why is Amber delivering Faye cheap perfume?"

Spike scratched his head. "It's an old trick. You aren't supposed to use your real name, but Amber never did like the whole alias thing. You pretend to deliver something to your hit. Make sure you get the address and the person correct."

"I thought you said she would be off the list?"

"I'm working on it."

"Spike… I hope you realize I want to hurt you very-"

_Ring Ring_

Spike grinned and held up a finger. "Hold that thought." He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and clicked it on. A very unhappy Alex was on the other end.

"Spike. We need to talk." Alex growled.

"What can I do for you, Alex?" Spike said, glancing up at Jet, who had turned back to his burning lard puff.

"Why didn't you call?"

"What time is it?"

"Six fifty at least."

"Sorry," Spike replied, "I was busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

Spike grinned. "That's not important."

"I'm making it important. What were you doing?"

"I was driving, if you must know."

"So did you do it?"

Spike looked skeptically at Jet, who was stirring the boiling oil menacingly.

"No," Spike replied, "I never intended to."

Alex went pale. "Very well," He choked out. "I think we need to discuss this topic further. Why don't you meet Amber and me downtown today at noon? Say… the Italian joint across the street from the casino?"

Spike narrowed his eyes, but nodded none the less. "I love that place. My treat. See you at noon." He closed the connection.

"What was that about?" Jet asked, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Spike slipped his communicator away and grinned at the aging man. "I have a meeting." He glanced at his watch. Seven ten.

"With Alexander King?" Jet asked warily, dropping a second mystery object in the pan.

"Yes. At noon."

"What does that mean?"

"At this point?" Spike smiled. "I have no idea."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewers! I luv you guys so much, and I know what a pain in the ass it is to review... So thank you all! I really don't think you guys know how incredibly much it means to me, being the vain little twit I am. :) _**

**_I really love you guys,_**

**_Lucy-Lu_**


	12. Tell Me Lies

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Okay... It didn't upload right last time, so here it is with everything that supposed to be here before. Sorry! I know this took a super long time, and I have no excuse. I know I've said this before, but from here on out, the chapters should get shorter and the updates more frequent. Again, thank you SO much for all of the reviews! I love you guys so much!**

**Last time on Gunshot Serenade:**

_Spike slipped his communicator away and grinned at the aging man. "I have a meeting." He glanced at his watch. Seven ten.  
__"With Alexander King?" Jet asked warily, dropping a second mystery object in the pan.  
__"Yes. At noon."  
__"What does that mean?"  
__"At this point?" Spike smiled. "I have no idea."  
_

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Tell Me Lies**

* * *

_**Gravity works slowly if you notice it at all.  
**__**Some of us are getting mighty lucky,  
**__**Aren't we?  
If you had to live with this you'd rather lie than fall.  
You think I can't fly?  
Well you just watch me!  
**__**Watch me!**_

**-The Dresden Dolls**

* * *

Amber Beaumont had never been particularly fond of Italian food. But she did, however, view Spike Spiegel as a friend. And if he wanted to eat enough garlic to kill a moose, than she would, too. But Amber had the distinct impression that Tuesday, February 15 would not be a garlic filled day. No one would be eating much. 

At 12 o'clock sharp, Amber was sitting in a baby blue skirt, white heels and a cream cashmere sweater in an uncomfortable booth at _Mia Bella's_, Spike's favorite Italian restaurant in Tharsis. For the life of her, Amber couldn't comprehend why he liked it so much. The walls were overcrowded with bad family pictures, the food was fattening, and the servers had a nasty habit of talking to you more than necessary. But Amber found that there were several things she couldn't comprehend in life, so she didn't try and figure out this particular one. She would save her energy for the random cowlick that kept popping up randomly on the left side of her head every twelve hours.

Amber sighed and glanced up from her nails. Lucy was seated across from her, his striking eyes focused on the second hand of his Rolex.

"A watched pot never boils," Amber reminded her boss casually, taking a sip of her iced tea. She mentally added up the calories. She would just scrape by today, if Luke was still going to take her out after they took care of their hit. She would have to order a salad, though.

"I can't believe he would be late to this meeting! This will change to course of his life!" Lucy responded, clearly indignant but struggling to appear otherwise.

Amber just smiled at him. "Don't worry, Alex," She leaned over the table and glanced at Lucy's watch. "He still has thirty seconds left. He'll make it. I'd even put ten woolongs on it."

Lucy narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll take that bet," He responded. Amber smiled sweetly. The pair sat and looked at each other for another thirteen seconds before a shadow fell over the table. Spike.

Amber grinned as Lucy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, slapping a crisp bill on the table. "Do you have change for a hundred?" He asked through his teeth, shooting a glare at Spike, who raised an eyebrow and slid in next to Amber.

Amber shrugged, "Nope. I guess I'll just have to keep the whole thing, then." She slid the bill off the table and folded it neatly, stowing it in her purse. Lucy's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't object.

Amber sniffed, glancing down at her iced tea. She took a sip. It was bitter. She cocked her head, wondering if she could afford another packet of sugar in there. Amber reached for the sugar box, flipping through the little sachets. She could always put in sweet n' low. But that stuff was disgusting. Amber narrowed her eyes and quickly calculated the number of calories she would eat that day. Unfortunately, she got hopelessly stuck trying to calculate the number of calories per packet times the number of packets consumed.

"Hey," Amber said, looking up at the boys, a package of sugar pinched between her thumb and index finger. Spike and Lucy looked up from their napkins. "Do you think I can put this in my tea?" She indicated packet of sugar.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said, furrowing his brow.

"I mean, will I exceed 1,200 calories if I put this sugar in my tea?"

"I don't know, Amber." Lucy replied.

Amber paused for a moment. "Me neither. How many calories is in a piece of toast?"

"Did it have jelly on it?" Spike asked. He might have been teasing, but Amber couldn't tell. She assumed he wasn't.

"No. Only butter." She glanced back down at the sugar packet, held in her hands like a diamond.

Spike shrugged, "I wouldn't risk it."

Amber was dejected. After a moment, she replied, "Are you sure? I mean, do you think maybe I should use sweet n' low even though it tastes like cyanide?"

"Amber," Lucy interjected. "Shut up."

Amber froze, mouth open. Lucy smirked. She sighed and tossed the packet away. She couldn't afford the extra calories. Not today. Maybe tomorrow.

Oh, who was she kidding? Amber reached into the sugar box and pulled out another pack, ripping it open and dumping it in. She never could drink sugarless iced tea. After all, she lived with her Georgian grandmother. Sugarless iced tea was a sin her house. She wasn't breaking her diet. She was upholding good family values. Amber nodded to herself, pleased, and took a sip. Much better.

Amber was still smiling when Luke walked in, looking beat up in a sexy sort of way. He looked tired and was limping a little, and had a nasty black eye. It was moments like this that he was at the pinnacle of his criminal suave. Goosebumps raised on Amber's arm.

"Wow," Luke said, sliding into the booth next to Lucy. "You look like shit, Spike." He winked at Amber, who smiled.

"So," Lucy said, turning to the man next to him, "Did you do it?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I did it. Can't you tell?"

Lucy smiled, "Good. I knew you would. Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course I did," Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, placing it on the table and sliding it towards his boss. Lucifer smiled a little sadistically and took it, folding it once and placing it in his pocket.

Spike's brows were furrowed. "What is that?" He asked. "What is going on here?" He asked, his voice low.

Lucy smirked at Spike. "That's on a need to know basis. You don't need to know."

Spike shot him a dirty look while Amber laughed. "Snap! What now?" She giggled.

Two of the three men at the table shot her a glare. Luke just smiled that adorable smile and reached for her hand across the table. He glanced at Spike as he laced his fingers through hers. "So what's up? You look tired."

"I am," Spike replied.

Amber smiled sweetly. "Why is that again?" She teased.

Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Can we just get down to business, please?" He said, a little coldly.

"Sure we can," Lucy replied quietly.

Amber squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at the look on Spike's face. She edged away from the man as he said calmly, "Take her off the list."

Lucy raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Well, that's going to be a problem."

"I'm sure we'll be able to work it out once she's dead, Spike."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." Spike said casually, pulling the salt shaker towards him and fiddling with it.

Lucy grinned, "I don't doubt that. Now why don't you let Amber out. She has some work to do."

Amber gave Spike a weak smile as the man slid out of the booth. Luke stood as well, taking Amber's hand and leading her out of the restaurant, onto the streets of Tharsis. It was cold and rainy, had been all month. Amber pulled on her blue overcoat and retook Luke's hand. Her boyfriend smiled softly and turned to her, a little regret in his dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

She smiled and replied, "Of course I am, sweetheart. When have I not been ready?"

Luke stopped, pulling Amber into an embrace. "Amber," he whispered into her ear, "We are going to get hurt tonight. Lucy is going to try, but he can't keep Spike on this leash."

Amber smiled against Luke's shoulder, leaning her head until it touched his. "We're going to be fine. Spike is going to be fine. It's just another job."

She couldn't see his face, but Amber could tell he was smiling sadly. It echoed in his voice as he said, "Amber. This isn't just another job. Spike Spiegel is going to try and kill us."

* * *

Spike was about to light up when he remembered he didn't smoke anymore. He raised an eyebrow and took his pack back out, putting the cigarette back and tossing the pack into Faye's trashcan. He glanced up. Faye was watching him skeptically. He grinned at her. 

"What was that about?" She asked, propping her feet on the kitchen table, giving Spike a clear shot of her legs in rapidly unraveling blue shorts. He blinked and looked away.

"I quit. Forgot for a second."

"Wow. Spike Spiegel quit smoking. Never thought I'd see the day."

He looked back at Faye and gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah, me neither."

Faye wiggled her toes and matched his grin. Her toes glimmered as the wet polish caught the overhead light. Spike felt a little like a crow, instantly attracted to the shine. He recognized, of course, if they had been anyone else's toes, he wouldn't have been nearly so interested.

Almost anyone else's.

Faye noticed. He heard her laugh, and instantly moved his gaze back to her eyes.

"What's wrong with you today?" She asked, only a tiny bit of concern in her voice.

Spike shrugged and pushed off the wall he leaned against, sitting opposite Faye at the table. He poked the arch of her foot. She squirmed and removed her feet.

"Where's Jet and Ed?" Spike asked, his face blank.

"Getting Ed's stomach pumped. She started throwing up all over the house."

Spike nodded, brow furrowed.

"Why?" Faye questioned, grooming her nails. Spike could smell the wet nail polish.

"I have to go again. I don't want you here alone."

It was Faye's turn to furrow her brow. "You're gone so much." She observed, throwing him a seductive sideways look. "Do you work this much usually?"

Spike paused to consider. "No."

Faye was silent for a moment. Spike thought she was done with him until she felt her foot slipping under the hem of his pants. A knowing smile broke on Spike's face as Faye tilted her head innocently to the side. Her dark hair swished to the side, a few strands sweeping across her face. "Are you sure you want to go tonight, Spike?"

Just the way she said his name made Spike want to take a cold shower, but he forced his face to remain blank. Her toe trailed gently up his leg. Spike just smiled and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be home later," He said, grinning. "While I'm gone, get dressed. We'll go out later."

Faye laughed. "If you're lucky, Spike." She said, standing, her movements more liquid than he was sure his could ever be. "As you know, I'm a very busy girl." She turned to him and winked before sauntering out of the kitchen and across the hall. Her bedroom door clicked shut.

Spike wished he could follow her.

But he knew if he ever wanted to repeat last night's experience, he would get Faye Valentine off the list.

* * *

"I'm just letting you know that whatever you're planning, it's a bad idea." Spike said matter-o-factly as he stepped into the apartment after Alex. The other man turned back to him, an innocent smile on his face. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Spike."

"Yes you do."

Alex shrugged and changed the subject. "So do you like it?"

Spike assumed he meant the apartment. It was nice, or would have been earlier that day. On the twelfth or thirteenth floor of the ritziest apartment building in Tharsis, the apartment itself was large and comfortably modern. With inoffensive cream walls and beige carpet, it was tasteful. Furnished with the finest of furniture, including a beautiful cream sofa facing a huge window, Spike could tell that whoever had inhabited it formerly had enjoyed the view of what looked like an apartment building across the street. A large, expensive telescope was pointed out the window, facing down to the street. Unusual.

The only real problem with the apartment was the blood. And the bodies that went with them. There were three in all, two men and a woman. One man was slumped on the couch, killed with a nice clean shot to the back of the head. The woman had died differently. She was crumpled on the floor at the base of the telescope, shot several times. Her blood spattered the window and was pooling under her body. The other man was stabbed in the neck. His body was in front of the nice glass desk to the right of the window, but that didn't stop Alexander King from plopping himself down in the leather chair behind the desk with little more than a sneer.

"It's nice," Spike replied belatedly.

Alex smiled, pleased with his answer. "Why don't you take a seat at the couch? It's comfortable."

"No thanks." Was Spike's diplomatic reply. "So who did it belong to before you came along?"

"I don't know," Alex said with a shrug, "I just liked it because of the view."

Curiouse, Spike moved towards the window. He stopped a few feet away. The view was of a bedroom window, in an apartment building that looked eerily similar to Faye's. He could see someone moving around inside. Spike subtly reached into his pocket, his hand meeting with cool metal.

His gun.

If he had to, Spike Spiegel would stage his own little revolution.

"So what the hell is going on, Alexander?" Spike asked bluntly, deciding to get right to the point. Alex took out his cell phone and pressed a button on speed dial. It was silent for a moment before the other side picked up. A few seconds later, Alex hung up the phone.

Spike was on edge in his own laid back way.

"So, Spike," Alex began, folding his hands on the top of the desk. "Do you know why Faye Valentine is on the hit list, exactly?"

"No." Was the short reply.

"Then I guess I should tell you."

"I guess you should."

The leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate smiled his beautiful, sadistic smile. "You are aware, of course, that my father died recently. You were at the funeral." Spike nodded, and Alex continued. "It was some freakish infection something. The doctors told me it was untreatable. But they lied. There was a cure. It was illegal, but it existed."

"What does this have to do with Faye?" Spike demanded subtly.

Alex just kept smiling. "So I made a little deal with a blackjack dealer at the Snake Eye Hotel and Casino. My men would gamble away a great deal of money, and in return, would receive the medicine. So I sent Amber and Luke."

Spike smirked. "So Faye is on the hit list because Amber and Luke are incompetent? They choose the wrong dealer and suddenly you're trying to kill her?"

Alex shrugged. "You know my motto. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"We do what we need to to survive in this business, Spike. We don't want to become a joke to the other syndicates. Then we all die."

"Fortunately, we're not in any danger of becoming a joke. It's one woman. Just let her go. I'll get her off Mars if you want me to."

"Sorry, Spike," Alex said, a sad smile revealing glimmering white teeth. "If I let one go, I have to let all of them go."

"We'll make it our little secret."

"There are no secrets in a syndicate. You of all people should know that."

Spike's eyebrow twitched. He opted to let it go. "She hasn't even done anything."

"My dad is still dead," Alex spat, his knuckles white.

"Your dad beat the shit out of you." Spike countered.

"Yeah, but I still loved him."

Spike's gaze moved to his feet. "Well," He replied, "maybe I love Faye."

Alex's laughter rang out sharply. "No you don't. If you loved her, you would have killed her that night in the casino."

Spike looked up sharply. Alex jeered at him. "I have eyes everywhere, Spike. You seem to be forgetting that."

"What are you going to do tonight?" Spike demanded quietly.

"Wanna do me a favor?" Alex asked, equally as casual.

"Not particularly." Spike replied.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one."

"Sure it is," Spike drawled.

"Really, it is," Alex replied. "All you have to do is look through that telescope and tell me what you see."

Spike knew something was up, but he made his way towards the telescope anyway. Closing his bad eye, he leaned forward, looking into the lens. What he saw was not unexpected in the least, but Spike could still feel his heart leap into his throat. He jerked back, turning on Alex.

"What apartment building is that?" Spike asked, his voice low.

"Faye Valentine lives there." Alex said, still smiling. "And tonight, Amber and Luke are going to kill her. And now, they don't have you to deal with. I'm thinking you saw them on the second level? There is no way you can get over there before Faye dies."

Spike's mind was having some issues processing the information. He blinked once and looked around. There were scissors and pens on the desk. There was Alex, like Spike, in his black on black suite and red silk tie. There was the window. There was a telephone line stretching past Faye's apartment building. Before he could think about it, Spike leapt into action.

He had crossed the room and pulled to scissors to him before Alex could react, and once his boss saw what Spike was going to do, he was comatose, allowing Spike to fulfill his goal. A moment later, Spike was moving across the apartment towards the window, Alex's beautiful tie, all the way from Earth, in his hand. As he pulled out his gun and fired four shots at the window so it shattered, he could hear Alexander King's pitiful whimpers.

Gripping the tie tight in his left hand and pocketing his gun, Spike jumped.

In midair, he looped the tie around the telephone line, praying that it held. It did. Spike grimaced, pain shooting through his right arm, where he had been shot a few days earlier. He could feel the wound ripping back open, but he was otherwise engaged swinging back and forth, and, finally, releasing the tie to go rocketing towards a window he was sure was Faye's.

"Shit!" He cried out as he realized he had released the tie too late and was slated for impact with a very hard wall. A second later, Spike was scrambling in vain back up the wall. He finally grabbed a drain pipe, and began to pull himself up. The pipe creaked menacingly. Cursing again, Spike leaned over and pulled out his gun, shooting the huge window closest to him and snaking through.

When he landed crouched on the floor, he knew he was in the wrong apartment.

If anything, it was the horrified scream that tipped him off.

Spike scrambled to his feet, gun pointing at a shrieking woman who was definitely not Faye Valentine. She was blonde and pretty, and under any other circumstances, Spike would have been happy to stick around. But he was in a hurry, so instead shouted out, "What floor is this?"

The woman paused for a moment, considering. A second later and on the edge of tears, she replied, "Fourteen!" Then she burst into tears.

Without so much as an apology, Spike was ripping out of her apartment, practically knocking her door off its hinges as he burst out into the hallway. He turned sharply to the left, skidding on the carpet as he tore down the corridor and into the stairwell. Spike's footsteps were deafening as he half ran half slid down the concrete stairs, searching for the twelfth floor. When he found it, he was out into the hall and charging down it, trying to ignore the blood running down his arm from his old wound.

Spike nearly passed Faye's apartment by the time he saw the numbers. He stopped suddenly, skidding on the carpet and back peddling until he reached her door. Cocking his gun, Spike threw open the door and fired twice.

He knew he had hit something when he heard Amber Beaumont shriek.

The gun smoke cleared and Luke was on the floor.

He was dead.

Spike's arm lowered slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amber sink to her knees and pull a still bleeding Luke into her lap, her perfectly painted nails colored red with blood. But he was focused on something different.

Faye.

She was alive and she was beautiful, her lips very very red and her skin very very white and her hair very very black. But she was shaking.

"Spike…" She said so softly he could hardly hear her. Her green eyes flitted to Luke and Amber on the floor. Spike's gaze followed hers. His heart sank. Amber was crying.

"Spike…" It was Amber who said it this time, her voice shocked. Spike looked back at Faye. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

_Shit…_

"He's dead, Amber." Spike said gently, his gun awkward in his hand and his eyes still on Faye.

"You killed him, Spike," Amber said quietly, pulling Luke's limp body to her chest. His blood was staining her sweater. "You killed one of your own."

Spike swallowed hard and brought his gun up, leveling it at Amber's head. "Stop talking, Amber," He said, his voice still gentle and his thumb on the safety.

"Spike, what's going on?" Faye asked, her voice quivering. She was moving forward. "You're bleeding…" She extended her arm, as if to touch the blood on his hand, but she was too far away.

"Don't move, Faye." Spike ordered. Faye complied, stepping back. She was alarmed, and Spike knew it. It suddenly became extremely clear that Spike had been backed into a corner he couldn't get out of.

"Amber… We need to get Luke to a hospital." Spike ventured, lowering his gun and turning his attention to Amber. He did a quick scan of the hall, looking for Amber's gun. It was near Faye's feet, and out of the hit woman's reach.

"He's dead Spike. Really dead." Amber said sadly, sinking onto her side and releasing Luke's body, which fell to the floor with a sick thud. "You know, Spike, syndicate leaders aren't supposed to kill their own men. But you did. You're a dragon, Spike. You _run _the Red Dragons. And you-"

A gunshot cut her off. Spike jumped; he hadn't fired it. His russet eyes turned to Faye. She was clearly on the verge of tears, Amber's gun clutched in shaking hands. Her eyes were bright and focused on him, as was the barrel of her gun.

"What is she talking about, Spike?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

Spike was silent. That wasn't the answer Faye was looking for. She fired. The bullet lodged in the half closed door. The force of the blow sent the door knocking back into the wall.

"Tell me she's lying, Spike. Tell me she's lying." Faye demanded.

"I can't."

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you so much to all of the reviewers, I love you guys so much! Seriously, you have no idea. Hugs! And if I'm taking a long time on a chapter, check my profile! I do update it a bunch. **

**Rock on, guys!**

**Lulu**


	13. Blue Monday

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: I honestly can't say how long it's been since my last post. Did I make good time? Anyway, I really wanted to post this on Valentines day, and I made good progress on it then, but I had to rewrite it because I'm a wacko. So here it is, a week late! I hope you guys like it! This is sort of an 'explore the inner workings of Faye' chapter, with a bit of a surprise character thrown in. And for all of you who liked Amber, dont' worry! She's not gone yet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Cowboy Bebop. **

* * *

**Lucky Thirteen:**

**Blue Monday**

* * *

_**I don't feel a thing  
**__**And I stopped remembering  
**__**The days are just like moments turned to hours**_

**_Mother used to say  
_****_If you want, you'll find a way  
_**_**But mother never danced through fire showers**_

* * *

It was cold, but that wasn't why Faye was shivering as she pushed out of her apartment building and onto the rainy, grey streets of Tharsis. She was breathing heavily, and on the verge of tears. Goosebumps came to heads on her arms and legs. She hadn't thought to take a coat.

She could feel the rain begin to soak through her deep red shirt, but her mind was folded in on itself, focused completely on the life playing like a silent film behind her eyes. There was the knock on the door, that she had been sure was Jet and Ed. Then the momentary fear as the man, who she now recognized as Mr. Power Tie, leveled his gun at her, and the shock and relief of Spike coming to her rescue again. The man bleeding on the floor, the horror as she found out that Spike had been out to get her all along. The feel of his body as she shoved past him and out of her apartment, the warmth of his hand as he grabbed her arm. And finally, the look in his eyes as she pulled away from him and ran.

Faye jerked back to reality, finding that she was a solitary still figure amidst the throng of people moving through the rain. Faceless people under black umbrellas. Faye dodged out of the crowd and into a bar she had never entered, but passed everyday on her way to and from work.

It was called _Le Chein Noir_, and it was empty. Not unusual for a Tuesday afternoon. A bell chimed as Faye entered and the door swung closed. She looked behind her briefly, a little startled by the noise, and then moved forward, her heels clicking on the polished wood floors. Purple walls covered in framed photos and newspaper clippings greeted Faye as she navigated around small tables and clusters of chairs, each lighted with a white candle, towards the waxed bar. Faye ran a hand through her hair and walked inadvertently to the slow tempo of Billie Holiday, playing from an old radio in the corner of the bar, until she reached a barstool, which she slid up into.

The bartender was MIA, but there was some clanking from the back room. Faye just sighed and rested her elbows on the shining bar and her head in her hands. Her skull was pounding, images still flashing through her mind.

"So what can I get you?"

Faye's head jerked up. She hadn't heard footsteps, buta woman was standing behind the bar, a hand on her popped hip, smiling at her.

"What?" Faye asked, startled.

"Do you want a drink?" The woman asked.

Faye nodded and looked her over quickly. Black hair, so dark it was almost indigo, brushed her shoulders. A heart shaped face was cut diagonally by black bangs that partially covered one of her big, heavily lashed brown eyes. Her face was wise but unwrinkled, making her age impossible to guess. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." Faye said belatedly.

"Are you sure about that? Specialty of the house is a Blue Monday."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's a cocktail. Mostly vodka and lemon juice. It's yummy."

Faye sighed. "Fine. I'll have a Blue Monday."

The bartender smiled softly and set to work while Faye replaced her head in her hands. As she closed her eyes, Spike's image shot immediately to the foreground. She forced it violently away, focusing instead on her multiplication tables. She could hardly remember them.

A few moments passed with only Billie Holiday and the clinking of bottles as the bartender mixed Faye's drink. Finally, a glass was set on the bar. Faye looked up to find a clearish blue liquid in a martini glass garnished with lemon. She took a sip. It was sour. She liked it.

"Kind of early in the day for such a hard drink, don't you think?" The bartender asked casually.

Faye quirked an eyebrow, her eyes still focused on her drink. "I've had a rough day." Was the short reply.

The bartender nodded. "Right." She paused a moment, studying Faye, who sipped her drink in silence. "I'm Alyssa, by the way." The woman added.

Faye glanced up. Alyssa. It sounded familiar. She knew she had heard it before, but she couldn't place it. For all Faye knew, it could be a name from another lifetime.

"Alyssa. That's a beautiful name. Sounds familiar."

"Thanks. It's common. Probably isn't me you remember. I'm from Ganymede."

"Ganymede. A lot of water." Faye observed.

Alyssa nodded, smiling. "Yeah. You've been there?"

"A long time ago," Faye said quietly. "Why did you leave?" She asked, more to hear the bartender's soft voice than any interest in the answer.

"There was nothing for me there. It's a dead-end satellite with no economy."

"But there's sure a hell of a lot of water."

Laughing, Alyssa replied, "Yes. Yes there is." She reminisced silently for a moment, during which time Faye watched her, fascinated, seeing the emotions register on her face and then pass over. Regret, loss, and then something that could have been love. She immediately felt a bond with the woman.

"You left a lot there, didn't you?" Faye asked quietly, her heart wrenching with the familiarity of the feeling.

"Yeah," Alyssa replied wistfully, "And a lot left me there."

"A man?"

"It's stupid of me to think of him after all these years."

Faye took a thoughtful sip. "Maybe it is." She said, almost silently. Alyssa heard her and smiled, reaching under the bar and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Faye's old brand. She pulled one out and offered it to Faye, who shook her head. "I quit a long time ago."

"So did I." Alyssa said, placing it in her mouth and lighting up. "Sometimes we have to indulge."

Faye smiled and pulled one out of the pack, taking a long pull as Alyssa lit the end of the cigarette. It had been a long time. Comfortable silence followed.

"So did he smoke also?" Alyssa asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"Girls like us don't quit smoking for our health." Alyssa said, grinning wryly as she began to mix a cocktail for herself. Faye watched her, her mind slow and her drink already half gone.

"Yeah. He did smoke."

"Is he why you're here at four o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon?"

"Yep." Faye took a pull, studying the smoke as it cascaded out of her mouth.

"So what was he like?" Alyssa asked, a pink drink now in her hand.

Faye shrugged. "Sad."

"Because of you?"

She laughed sardonically. "No. Never because of me."

"Then who?"

"An angel, I guess. A fallen angel."

Alyssa tilted her head delicately. "Angels don't exist. Not on earth at least. Even fallen ones."

"Then maybe she was really a demon from paradise."

"Maybe she was." Alyssa said. "He must have been something, then."

Faye shrugged. "He was just a man."

Alyssa smiled. "Do you want another?" She asked, gesturing to Faye's empty glass. Faye nodded and watched Alyssa set down her own drink and pick up the glass. "I'm out of Vodka out here… I have some bottles in the back."

Faye nodded wordlessly and watched her walk into the back room. As Alyssa disappeared from sight, Faye's hands went immediately the pack of cigarettes still lying on the bar. As she was about to take one and tuck it into her purse, she stopped herself.

Not only was it wrong, but she didn't smoke anymore. Damn.

Smoke billowed up then disappeared as she ground the little left of her cigarette into the crystal ash tray. Wondering why Alyssa had been gone so long, she perked her ears. She heard soft cursing from the back.

The door chime rang. A gust of air burst into the bar, but was cut off quickly by the closing _thump _of the door.

They had found her.

Sluggish and to the beat of the music, Faye pulled out the Brunette's gun she had hidden up her skirt and twirled off her barstool, clicking off the safety. She found her gun leveled at Jet's head.

"Jet?" She intoned, lowering her gun to her side and cocking her head. His brows were stitched, arms full of groceries in tall brown paper bags.

"I saw blood on the floor and the door was shot off. I figured you'd be here." He said shortly.

Faye quirked an eyebrow. "Lucky guess." She said quietly. She opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut.

"No," Jet said quietly, reading the question in Faye's eyes. "Spike wasn't there."

Faye nodded silently. Jet was moving to speak again when a bottle shattered on the floor. His dark eyes flitted past Faye's shoulder to the source of the sound and stayed there. He choked on his words. Faye furrowed her brow and half turned to find what was attracting his attention.

"…Jet."

Alyssa was standing behind the bar, pale and shaking. Her hand was shaped like she had been holding a bottle neck. Faye assumed she had dropped it. There was silence.

"Alyssa." Jet's voice, calm and deep, cut through the strange silence like a knife. "Small world, I guess." He smiled, a half hearted and empty gesture. Faye took a step back, away from the scene. She looked between the two figures. Jet moved forward, his face earnest.

"It's been a long time, Jet," Alyssa said, trembling as she grabbed a rag and disappeared behind the bar. When she re-emerged, the rag was full of broken glass. "How have you been?" She asked, dumping the shards into a trash can.

"I've been fine. Just fine. You?"

Faye stood, brow furrowed still, watching the exchange. Suddenly, it clicked.

Alyssa. Ganymede.

"_He's a fool if he thinks his old girlfriend is still holding a torch for him…"  
_"_You know, Faye, not all women are like you…"_

Alyssa. Faye was amazed at the serenity in Jet's voice.

"Fine," Alyssa answered, smiling with the same tranquility. "I just opened this bar a year ago. I'm doing really well."

"That's good to hear. Really good." Jet replied, his hollow, heart wrenching smile still firm on his lips. A few moments of silence passed before Jet laughed quietly and ran a hand over his balding head. "Le Chein Noir… That's a nice name."

"Thank you. It's French."

"Does it mean anything?"

"Yes," Alyssa said quietly, turning her back to Jet and Faye to wipe off the already spotless counter. "It means 'The Black Dog'." She paused a moment, then continued working. Jet just nodded, silent.

"Would you like a drink?" Alyssa asked without looking at Jet, beginning to mix Faye's second Blue Monday.

Jet moved forward slowly, nodding as he slid into a barstool. "Yes, please."

"What'll you have?"

"My usual."

From her position, Faye could see Alyssa smile. "Sure, Jet. Coming right up." She paused for a moment and looked out the window to her right. It was streaked with rain drops, shimmering in the dusk.

"It's raining again." Faye said quietly, moving towards the window and placing the pads of her fingers on the cool glass. "It had stopped for a while."

Both Jet and Alyssa seemed to have forgotten she was there. Faye smiled and turned away from the window and its bleary view of wet streets to pick up her drink, which Alyssa had set on the bar. She took a seat next to Jet.

"News says it'll rain all week." Jet said, his eyes still on Alyssa.

"Unusual for Tharsis."she commented.

"I think it has something to do with fumes." Jet replied.

Faye sighed. She liked the rain, and that explanation made it seem awfully unromantic. Alyssa offered her another cigarette. She took it. Jet, in turn, declined.

More silence as Alyssa finished off Jet's drink.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked casually. Faye raised an eyebrow, reading in her voice more interest than she let on.

"We used to work together. Jet takes care of me sometimes." Faye answered in Jet's stead.

The bartender nodded and slid a short glass down the bar. Jet caught it, smiling, and took a sip of the amber liquid within. As he set down the glass, the fat ice cubes clinked together.

Faye took a slow drag of her fresh cigarette, holding the smoke down for as long as she could. When her lungs started to burn, her exhaled quickly. The gesture seemed to remind Jet of something.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

She made eye contact with him. "No."

"How about emotionally?"

"I'll get over it."

"Come on, Faye. You never talk to me anymore."

Faye laughed quietly. "I never talked to you in the first place, Jet."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell," Faye replied, shrugging. She blinked slowly and broke her gaze.

"I told him to tell you, Faye. I told him there would be trouble."

"It wouldn't have mattered either way." She stood slowly, taking a last sip of her nearly full drink and then placing a wad of bills on the table. "I need to take a walk. Will you be here when I get back?" She asked, turning her back to him as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Jet said. Faye nodded without looking at him and pushed open the door, the cigarette hanging from her lips. Just as she was stepping out onto the cold streets, Jet stopped her.

"Faye!" He called from his seat. Faye turned back to him, her back holding the door open. "Just know that he really did mean to help you. He was really trying."

Faye smiled and took the cigarette from her lips, letting smoke drift lazily away. "I know." She said quietly. She lingered a moment in the doorway, and then turned.

Jet and Alyssa watched in silence as Faye Valentine was lost to the throng of black umbrellas.

* * *

**A/N: And there, my freinds, was chapter thriteen! Chapter 14 will be a lot like it, but with more Spike and Alex. As I'm sure you can tell, this fic will also be JxA, but that's a VERY minor pairing. Just letting y'all know. **

**Luv and kisses! Please review, and happy Valentines Day!**


	14. Absinth Drip

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Wow. I AM SO SORRY! SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! Je suis desolee! I didn't mean for it to take so long! But I think it turned out well, and since I'm on Spring Break, I plan on getting Chapters 15 and 16 out by the end of next week. Maybe by the end of this week. We'll see. So I hope you like this! And I've answered some questions. They're at the bottom of the chapter. Luv!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop. Nope. Not me.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Absinth Drip

* * *

**

_**And I know you have a heavy heart  
**__**I can feel it when we kiss  
**__**So many men stronger than me  
**__**Have thrown their backs out trying to lift it  
**__**But me, I'm not a gamble  
**__**You can count on me to split  
**__**The love I sell you in the evening by the morning won't exist**_

**_-Bright Eyes _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was raining. Hard.

Not that he minded. The rain wasn't so bad, not anymore. Maybe he had gotten used to it. Maybe it suited his mood. He cocked an eyebrow as hair fell into his eyes.

Maybe he had just adapted to it.

Either way, Spike Spiegel had no desire to hail a taxi. He would rather walk. So he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and started moving. He didn't know where he was going. But that had never mattered before, and it didn't matter now.

He had been waiting. He had waited for hours. Rain and all. She hadn't come home. But Spike had been patient, telling himself the whole time he wasn't standing outside her apartment building in the rain because he felt bad. Because he wanted her to trust him again. Told himself over and over.

And he didn't. Not really.

But he owed her an explanation, at least. That was why he had waited. He wanted her to hear it from him before Jet decided to 'help' and told her the whole thing. If she heard it from anyone else, she wouldn't believe a word.

All he wanted was to explain himself.

But Faye hadn't come home.

Spike turned up the collar of this trench coat and slid his hands into his pockets.

It was killing him, leaving like that.

But eventually, he would have had to leave. No matter what. Why not now? The ending was still the same. Faye sitting in some dark hallway with a gun, and Spike waltzing off into the rain.

It sure as hell made a pretty picture.

And happily ever after never ended with a bang.

Spike smiled grimly to himself, lowering his eyes and watching as his shoes scuffed the sidewalk. Slowly, almost reluctantly, a thought materialized in his mind.

Faye was probably already gone. Already run off to another planet, another city, another man. It wouldn't be unlike her to just bolt like that.

Faye Valentine had never been one to stick around when things got tough.

Of all people, Spike should know.

He paused suddenly under a streetlight. His eyes flickered up to the lamp, blinding him momentarily as they adjusted. The light was reflecting off the falling water, making it glitter.

It was pretty. A little sad.

Spike cocked his head and just stood, letting the water pound on his head and shoulders. Regret was creeping up on him from behind. He didn't recognize it at first. It was rare. But in a way, not unexpected.

If she really was gone…

Spike would have liked to say goodbye. Closure is what they called it.

Faye obviously didn't get that concept. Then again, neither did he.

But he could have really gone for some closure just then.

Spike stood for a moment longer, watching the rain sparkle, before finally moving on. As he passed out of the circle of light, something in a dark store window caught his attention. He moved towards it.

A bouquet of red roses set in a jeweler's display next to a diamond ring. Spike laughed half heartedly to himself. He could appreciate the irony. He touched his finger to the cool glass, his face empty.

It was moments like this that he really missed her.

Julia.

She was beautiful from beginning to end.

Living proof that some things never changed.

Spike drummed his fingers twice through on the glass and turned away. That was enough of her for one night.

He had another woman to deal with.

Ducking under an awning and out of the rain, Spike pulled out his communicator and turned it on, punching in a number as soon as the device was on. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Jinn?" Spike demanded as a young man appeared on the screen. He looked tired, his green eyes hazy from sleep and his brown hair mussed.

"What the hell..." He was murmuring, rubbing his left temple and blinking rapidly. When his eyes focused, his expression changed from befuddlement to an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh, hi Spike! What's up?"

Spike scratched the back of his head and sighed. "That girl I asked you to follow, Jinn. Did you find her?"

The man, Jinn, nodded keenly. "Yeah. Let me tell you, in all my years of working for you, Spike, I never got as wet as I did this afternoon. Celia was sure I was gonna get sick, but I'm telling you! My family, we don't get sick easily. Neither did Shin or Lin. Amazing, really amazing."

Spike nodded a little impatiently. "So you found her. Where did she go?"

Jinn thought a moment. "Right! I found her coming out of this bar. It's called Le Chien Noir on Wilcox Boulevard. She walked around for a little while, bought an umbrella off of some kid, turned around and came back to that bar. She met an older, really muscular man who was chatting up the bartender."

Spike furrowed his brow. "Did you catch any names?"

"One," Jinn replied, and then continued his story. "I sat down at a table in the back and pretended to be reading a magazine, just like you taught me. It was really great. Hilarious. Anyway, so the girl and the man talked to the bartender for a long time. Maybe an hour. People would come into the bar and stuff, and she would take their orders, but then it was right back to your girl and the old guy. So after about an hour, your girl stands up and goes to the bathroom. She's in there for about fifteen minutes. I get suspicious. So I go in there all stealthy and it's empty."

Spike blinked twice. His heart sank. "Empty? She wasn't there?"

"Nope. But the window was open. I think she bolted."

"And you didn't call to tell me this?"

Jinn paused a moment, considering. "No. Were you waiting that whole time?" Spike nodded slowly. "Oh! Sorry, man! I meant to call. But then Celia called to ask what I wanted for dinner, and was wearing this really low cu-"

"Jinn!" Spike cut off before the young man could go any further. "You said you caught a name. Who's was it?"

"It was the bartender. She's French, I think. Her name is Alyssa Delamater. I told Celia and she loved that name. She wants to name the baby Alyssa now. My mom practically had a heart attack. She blamed you."

Spike quirked an eyebrow. Jinn's mother hated him. He brushed it off.

"Alyssa? The name sounds familiar. Where did you say this bar was again?"

"34 Wilcox Boulevard. Le Chien Noir."

Spike nodded. "Right… Alyssa. Le Chien Noir. Thanks, Jinn."

Before the young man could reply, Spike hung up. His brow was furrowed as he tucked his communicator away.

So she really was gone. He cursed quietly to himself. There was nothing else he could do. For Faye or anyone else. It was over. But then again, what had he expected?

What the hell else could he have anticipated?

Spike ran a hand through his hair, feeling the cold water pool between his fingers and run down his arm as he turned around and stepped back out into the rain. He was near a corner. The crosswalk light was blinking red, illuminating a street sign. Despite the sporadic lighting, Spike managed to read it.

Wilcox Boulevard.

He smiled wryly and glanced across the street to his left. A blue neon sign read 'Le Chien Noir' in the otherwise darkened window of a bar. A lone figure, what appeared to be a woman holding an umbrella, was walking away slowly.

"So there is a God…" Spike murmured to himself.

The cross walk light turned green.

Spike laughed quietly and stepped off the curb after the lone figure.

Alyssa.

Looked like he had found her.

* * *

Alyssa almost didn't want to open the door. She glanced at her watch. It was late. 

Maybe he wouldn't be up.

The light was off, but he could have easily been watching T.V. in the dark. She cursed quietly. Since when had she been afraid to go home because of him? It was certainly a recent development.

She used to love him.

Finally, Alyssa gave in and slid her key into the lock. The door opened to reveal an empty living room, done tastefully in dark blues and browns.

Home sweet home.

Alyssa yawned and entered her apartment, shutting and latching the door behind her. She stripped off her coat and gloves, tossing them carelessly on the back of the sofa.

There was light peeking out from under the bedroom door. So he was still awake.

"Baby, I'm home!" Alyssa called, a little softer than she should have to be heard. She waited a moment, but there was no reply. Satisfied that she had at least tried to let him know she was there, she headed for the kitchen and her liquor cabinet.

Time for an after-work pick me up.

Absinth.

She gathered her things quickly and then moved back to the couch, sitting on the floor and placing her effects on the coffee table in a neat line.

The bottle, a glass, an intricately embossed spoon, a sugar cube, cold water.

Alyssa sighed. She was tired. The television was blaring in the bedroom, but with the door closed, she could hardly hear it. She considered turning it on out here, but decided against it.

Silence was golden, and she was pretty close to a migraine.

The strong scent of licorice perfumed the air as Alyssa opened the bottle of Absinth and poured a good amount into the cup in front of her.

Surprises tended to leave her reeling, especially big ones. Like Jet suddenly showing up again. With another woman. A young, beautiful, knock out of a woman. The migraine would the least of it.

It wasn't like Alyssa had thought Jet would be alone forever. After all, she had found half a soul mate in Rhint, hadn't she? So maybe that was a little generous. She had found a good person in Rhint, even though he bugged the shit out of her. But Jet had never struck her as the type to go for girls half his age. Disgusting.

Alyssa sniffed and placed the spoon across the top of the glass, gently setting the sugar cube on top. She paused for a moment.

But then again, maybe that girl, Faye… Maybe she wasn't with Jet. They didn't seem all that romantically inclined. And the way she talked about that other man… Alyssa narrowed her eyes. She couldn't quite remember his name. It was a dog name. She knew that. Spot or Fido or Benji or something like that. The way she talked about him… and that look she got in her eyes… like nothing else mattered. There was no way she would be with anyone else with a look like that on her face.

Alyssa sighed. She used to be like that. But only when she was with Jet. That time in her life when nothing else mattered. When she could hold his hand and know that everything would be taken care of.

Those were the salad days.

But in the end, Alyssa had proven too independent, too ambitious, for a life like that. She had paid quite a price for her independence. And looking back on it, there in the dark, Alyssa wasn't sure she should have given Jet up so easily.

Slowly, she reached for the cold water and began pouring it leisurely over the sugar cube. It dissolved bit by bit, the stream biting into the sticky sweetness. The water level in the glass rose.

"'Lyssa, babe?" A masculine voice chimed from behind her.

Alyssa closed her eyes tight. Damn. He was awake.

"Hi, Rhint." Alyssa murmured.

"Hey. How long have you been home?"

Alyssa's eyebrow twitched. "I don't know Rhint. A while." She said shortly.

"Okay… Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now…" He said from behind her.

"You do that, Rhint. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good night, Alyssa. I love you."

Alyssa opened her mouth to speak, but choked on her words. She swallowed hard and replied, "Goodnight."

She listened for the bedroom door to click closed again. When it did, she set the cold water and the spoon down and took a sip.

Alyssa used to love him.

Apparently, she didn't anymore. She couldn't even say it.

God damn it.

Alyssa stood up, setting her drink on the coffee table and moving towards the large windows to the left. Her apartment was in the French Quarter, which at least tried to model Paris. Her building was made of stone, artificially worn and stuck with a few gargoyles on the roof. When it rained this hard, it looked like four old men were pissing on the roof.

She laughed to herself quietly and pressed her forehead to the glass, looking down to the empty street. It was beginning to flood. Alyssa had moved to Tharsis to get away from all the water in Ganymede. So much for that.

She had also moved to Tharsis to get away from Jet and Rhint. That didn't work so well, either.

Alyssa jumped as a sudden loud thump rang out. Then another. She furrowed her brow. Someone was knocking on the door, loud and urgent.

Slowly, carefully, Alyssa moved towards the door. The knocking didn't stop. Then, abruptly, it ceased. Brow furrowed, Alyssa placed a hand on the doorknob and pressed an ear to the door.

Silence.

Curious now, Alyssa, against her best judgment, opened the door.

With a knock like that, she had expected Jet. And it was a man standing, drenched, outside her apartment. But it sure as hell wasn't Jet Black. It wasn't anyone she could remember meeting, actually. But it was someone she knew right away.

A half-smile crossed Alyssa's face.

"You're the one, aren't you?" she said quietly.

The man, tall and lanky, dressed in a trench coat and sloppy tuxedo, cocked an eyebrow under a mop of wet brown hair.

"Maybe," was his reply, "Are you?"

"I'm Alyssa. And you're Benji. Or Spot. Or Fido."

The man shrugged. "Close. I'm Spike."

Spike.

So that was the man's name. The man Faye was talking about all night. Spike. Spike Spiegel. Alliteration. Catchy.

Alyssa stepped out of the doorway. Spike filed past her into the apartment.

"Do you want to take off your coat?" She asked.

He turned brown eyes to her. "I'm not staying long."

"Um… Alright."

Alyssa shut the door quietly, keeping her eyes on Spike as he wandered to the window. His hands were in his pockets, eyes sad, as he watched the rain slither down the glass.

There was silence.

Alyssa grabbed her Absinth off the table and took a good sip. When she looked back at Spike, he was watching her.

"Absinth?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you want some?"

Spike shook his head and turned back to the window. Still, no one spoke. Alyssa decided to be patient and took a seat on the couch. The rain drops beat heavily against the window, partially filling the silence.

Finally, without looking at her, Spike said, "So she's gone." He said it like it was definite. A simple fact of life.

He was breaking Alyssa's heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything."

His russet eyes turned to her.

"Tell me if she's gone."

Alyssa swallowed another sip of her drink. "No. She's still on Mars."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

Spike sighed and looked back to the window. "Are you sure?"

A sad smile crossed Alyssa's face. "No."

"Can you get a message to her?"

Alyssa was taken aback. "I…" she opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say.

"Can you get a message to her?" Spike said, almost demanded, again.

"Yes." Was Alyssa's reply, "I can."

"Will you?" He asked.

"Yes. I will."

Spike watched her carefully for a moment, reading her body language. She met his eyes. A half smile appeared on his face.

"Tell Faye that she's finally singing on key." He said quietly.

Alyssa nodded, smiling softly. "Okay." She said.

Spike watched the rain **for** a moment longer, then turned wordlessly and slipped out the door.

It clicked quietly closed.

Satisfied, Alyssa leaned back on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table.

She held her absinth up the light.

Beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Well then. Sorry, Alex wasn't in this one. He'll be checked in on later, gator. **

**And now, some questions answered:**

**Wicked-Dreamer: **When Alex said that, he meant that if Spike had killed Faye in chapter four, he would have saved her a lot of grief and pain. As for your other question, I guess you'll see!

**Magtec:**Oui, je sais. I'm a terrible speller. So sue me.

**Neveada: **In the credits, Alyssa's name is spelled Alisa. But there are tons of spellings, and the first time I saw it written out it was spelled A L Y S S A, so that's how I chose to spell it. And Spike? You will have to wait and see!

**Miyoko: **It was sort of both. It was mostly because she didn't want to hear Amber talk, but she woudln't have minded hurting either of them at that moment. We'll check in on Alex soon.

**Thank you to all of the Reviewers! I love you guys so much! And if anything is unclear, feel free ask me to clarify. I'll try and answer. **

**Luv!**

**Lulu**


	15. Tulip Lamentation

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Four days! Yay! This chapter is... interesting. The Alex is back, though. I hope you guys enjoy, and thanxs so much to all of the reviewers! I know I say this every time I post, but really. I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: Who? Me? **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Tulip Lamentation**

* * *

**_Nobody said it was easy  
_****_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
_**_**Nobody said it was easy  
**_**_No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start_**

_**-Coldplay**_

* * *

It had been a long time since he had been here.

The weather was good for a trip like this. Grey, but not raining just yet.

Spike sighed and scratched the back of his head with one hand, the other gripping tight to the bouquet of flowers he had bought on impulse outside the gates. For once, they were tulips.

He figured after all the years of roses, she'd be sick of them.

These had a little more color.

Spike knelt down and placed them at the base of her tombstone, avoiding the gnarled branches of the tree that grew just over her grave. A cherry blossom tree. In the spring, it would be beautiful.

Now it was dead. Like everything else.

It was a cemetery, after all. It was _her _cemetery.

Spike lifted his hand to the headstone, tracing the letters with his brow furrowed. That was her name, alright.

Proof that she really was dead. Incase the weight of her limp body in his arms hadn't been enough.

It had been.

Spike stood and took a few paces backward across frostbitten grass. The flowers really were nice. The only color in the entire graveyard.

"Those look good, Spike," A man said from behind him. "It's nice that you still visit her grave after all these years."

The crunching of footsteps moved closer until Alexander King was standing at Spike's side. He looked almost angelic standing there in the drizzly morning light, in his black slacks, maroon sweater, and tailored leather jacket.

Spike was silent, head down, hands in his pockets.

Alex sighed, his breath a cloud of condensation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of expensive cigarettes, offering one to Spike.

He just shook his head.

Shrugging Alex placed it in his mouth. His lighter flared. The cigarette caught. Breath in, breath out. The air smelled instantly of smoke.

"You know," Alex said, "You're looking at Julia's name on that tombstone. But that's not really the name you're seeing."

Spike's eyebrow arched, "Then what is the name I'm seeing?" Spike asked, his voice cool.

The handsome man just stood, smiling and smoking quietly for a minute, watching Spike's face. "She isn't dead yet, Spike. Maybe there's still time."

"Time ran out three years ago. I've made my choice."

Alex laughed quietly. "You say that like you can't take it back. You treat the past like it's sacred and the future like it's never coming. The way I see it, you've got a couple years to be alive, and then it's over. Why bother with what's already gone?"

Spike looked up from the ground, moving his gaze to Alex's face. He shrugged. "The past is all I have. It's all I am."

The cigarette smoke squirmed upward, kissing Alexander King's light smile before forming a halo around his flawless visage.

"The past is like a net for you, Spike," He said quietly, carefully. "It catches you when you fall down, lifts you back up. The only people you've loved are in the past, bound there because you refuse to let go. But the net is wrapping tight around you Spike. Someone has to come and lift you out before you starve."

Silence.

Russet eyes moved to the sky, grey and stormy. "I take it you talked to Amber."

Alex took a long pull on his cigarette, letting the smoke drift lazily out of his mouth. "Yes. I did."

"Luke is dead."

"Believe me, I know." A smile. Blinding white teeth. "It would have happened eventually."

"How is she?" Spike asked.

"She'll survive," Was Alex's answer, "And she'll forgive you. Trust you again, even. You know Amber."

"Tell her I'm sorry, will you?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Alex replied. Spike gave him a sideways glance. Another false but incredibly dazzling smile. "The tie incident was unfortunate. It was a favorite of mine. But I can't do this on my own, Spike. I'll expect you bright and early tomorrow."

Spike's eyes moved back to the tombstone as Alex took another puff.

"I can't work for you, Alex. I can't."

The leader of the Red Dragon syndicate heaved a sigh. "What do you want from me Spike?"

"You know what I want."

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Fine," Alex said, smoke coming out with his words, "I'll take her off the list. We've spent too many men on her, anyway. In fact, I'll do you one better. I'll offer her a lifetime of security."

Spike scuffed his toes in the dirt. "That won't be necessary. Just let her go."

"Deal," Alex replied. "Tomorrow, then."

The cowboy nodded. "Tomorrow."

Without another word, Alex started forward, leaving Spike to his thoughts. As he passed Julia's gravestone the angelic man paused, grinding his cigarette into the cold rock. He glanced back quickly, then went on his way.

Spike watched his retreating form, brow furrowed. When Alex was out of sight, he moved forward and knelt at the tombstone, picking up the crushed cigarette from the grass.

He smelled it, worry building in his stomach.

Alexander King only smoked when he was lying.

* * *

The fan turned slowly in circles. 

Faye opened her eyes slowly. It was the first thing she saw.

Nothing had changed on the Bebop.

She yawned and stretched out of the old yellow couch, stretching her limbs as far as they could go.

"Good morning, lazy ass." Jet greeted from the chair opposite. "It is now three o'clock in the afternoon on Mars. You have successfully slept the entire day away." He smiled crookedly and lit a cigarette.

Faye sat up slowly, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "I had a little trouble falling asleep last night." She explained, curling her legs into her body and resting her arm on the back of the couch.

"That," Jet responded, "Is because you chose to sleep on that old couch instead of your nice bedroom I kept all fixed up for three years."

She gave Jet a sideways glance. "Got another cigarette?" She asked.

Jet cocked an eyebrow. "I thought Alyssa said you quit?"

"I did. For a while."

The man shrugged and pushed his pack and lighter across the table to her. Faye smiled gratefully and pulled a cancer-stick out, placing it to her lips. She was about to light up when she paused. She glanced at Jet. "These are going to kill us."

He shrugged, "Not like we have anyone to live for."

Faye smiled and the lighter flared, lighting the cigarette in her mouth. "You'd be a great parent," She said sarcastically, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Jet laughed. "I can't even keep you and Spike alive. What am I going to do with my own children?"

Faye's smile faded slightly, her eyes getting hazy. "I think we're a special case." She said.

He furrowed his brow. "Why?" He asked carefully.

She gave him a wry glance. "We both had a death wish long before we came to you."

They both laughed quietly. When the mirth subsided, it was replaced by silence. Jet and Faye both took pulls, watching the smoke drift away to avoid looking at each other. Jet's brow was heavily furrowed.

Halfway through her cigarette, Faye stood, crushing it into the ashtray on the table.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She announced, as much for herself as for Jet.

The older man just nodded and ran a hand over his balding head, eyes distant.

Faye lingered a moment longer, watching him to make sure he wasn't having a stroke or a heart attack or what ever it is aging smokers had. He just sat, head resting in his free hand.

Sighing, the woman turned slowly on her heel, leaving Jet to his thoughts. As she reached the door, she paused, looking back over the kitchen and living room.

No. Nothing had changed.

But everything was different.

The door slid open with a breath of air, and Faye slipped through noiselessly. It closed immediately behind her, trapping her in an artificially lit metal cage of a hallway. Doors lined either side. There were only a few, but it felt like a million.

One in particular caught her eye.

Suddenly, she didn't want to take a shower anymore.

Faye swallowed hard and put one foot in front of the other. An emotion welled up inside her chest, unidentifiable but not as foreign as it seemed at first. She took a deep breath in and continued walking.

A voice echoed down the hall. Another one of Edward's pretty, nonsensical songs. A soundtrack to Faye's dilemma. She smiled, terrified.

I had, after all, been a long time.

Fingertips brushed the cold metal door. A palm pressed flat against it, fogging the glimmering steel.

Just like all the times before.

The room had always scared her, a little. The person it kept, coming and going as he pleased but more of a prisoner than anyone she had ever known, had scared her too. More than once. But the intrigue had overpowered that, somehow.

Faye was proof that curiosity really did kill the cat.

The door opened suddenly, startling an already high strung Faye Valentine. She jumped back, her thick hair swinging across her face and back. The smell of stale cigarettes hit her like a brick wall. She clicked on the overhead light. The scent was the only indication that the room had ever been used.

Everything not bolted down was gone. The piles of clothes, the pictures, the mattress, the posters. All that remained was the lonely bed frame and the dresser.

Furrowing her brow, Faye padded forward into the room, moving towards the dresser.

A set of sheets, freshly washed and dried, was folded neatly next to a little bonsai tree marked with a sign that read 'Spike'. Bewildered, Faye reached forward to touch it, picking at the tiny leaves.

She didn't feel herself crying until a teardrop hit her arm. Faye looked at it, shocked and appalled, her mouth open. Another snaked down her other cheek, falling on the floor without a sound. Wiping at her cheeks, she caught a drop on her finger, touching the moisture with her tongue. Salt.

Eyes wide and glassy, Faye reached her slender hand forward again, fingers closing around tiny, scale-like leaves, pulling and picking them off. The slivery blue foliage fluttered to the top of the dresser as she dug her nails into the bark, dragging out leaf after leaf, silent tears still trickling down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, all that mattered was the tree. Faye was digging for answers, answers to questions she had had from the second she had seen him. Digging for closure, for a resolution before they left Mars. Digging like everything she had ever needed to know was in the leaves of the tiny, unfortunately named bonsai tree.

She pulled chunks of leaves away rapidly, her hands sticky with sap.

Spike was bleeding.

"Aaah! What the hell are you doing to Spike?"

Faye jumped as Jet's voice rang out in the room. She turned to face him, backing away.

"I…" She stuttered, trying to hide her slowing tears. But Jet wasn't looking at her. He was moving towards the little tree, inspecting it carefully like a doctor.

"Faye," He said, reprimanding her as he scanned the tree, cataloging the various injuries in his mind, "I worked my ass off on Spike. He's an informal upright. Root over rock. You better hope you haven't ruined him."

"I…" Faye swallowed and looked down to the floor, taking a deep breath. The tears had stopped. When she looked up, her eyes were angry. "He was here, wasn't he?" She demanded quietly.

Jet turned to face her, face a little ashamed. He scanned her face, searching her eyes.

"Yes." He said simply.

Faye's hands curled into fists. She exploded suddenly. "And you didn't tell me?" She practically screamed. "You know he was alive and you didn't tell me!"

"Hey," Jet said, stern, his brow heavily furrowed. "You left. You said you didn't want to know if he died."

"If he died, Jet! Why didn't you tell me he was still fucking alive! I bet you also knew he was in the syndicate, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Jet was silent.

Faye's heart broke. She covered her face with her hands, turning away and pressing her forehead to the wall. Tears were coming again. "I can't believe you…" She whispered. "All this time…"

She could hear Jet sigh. "An old friend at ISSP told me the Dragons were acting up again. Spike came back two years ago to get his crap. I asked him about it. He just smiled." The aging man sounded almost helpless.

"God, Jet." Faye's voice was quiet, strained. "I always knew you liked him more… But he was trying to kill me, Jet!" Her volume was increasing, "He was trying to kill me! And you still didn't say anything?" She turned on him, her eyes filling.

"Spike's been a hell of a friend, Faye. To both of us. It's what he thought was best."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that he wanted to help, Faye. It means that he wanted to get you the hell out of this mess without fucking up your life too much. Spike is a good man."

"Spike left us, Jet! When we needed him most." She spat. "Spike is a backstabber, you're just too chicken shit to notice!"

Jet's face was grave. His eyes searched her own for a long time before he spoke.

"This is my ship, Faye," He said, voice cold. "Learn some respect, or get the hell off. I'm sure the Red Dragons are waiting at your apartment. They'll be happy to see you."

Neither person spoke. Ed's song drifted through the halls, heightening the tension. They had entered a staring contest, green on brown.

"Spike was trying to save your life," Jet growled finally.

Faye's eyes moved to the ground, her hair swinging forward.

"I'm sorry…" She said reluctantly, glancing at Jet through dark locks.

His features softened significantly. "You know," He told her quietly as he crossed his arms across his chest, "If you talk to someone about it, it'll hurt a lot less. I learned that lesson the hard way."

Faye ran a hand through her hair, meeting Jet's eyes. "I'm fine now." She insisted halfheartedly.

He watched her for a moment, like he was checking to make sure. Then he nodded, satisfied. "Alyssa is here. I was coming to get you. She's waiting in the living room."

Faye smiled softly and nodded, tucking her hair behind her hair. "Right…" She started towards the door, trying to wipe the dry sap on her skirt. A she passed Jet, she paused. "I'm sorry about your tree." She said hurriedly, flashing him a grin and hightailing it out of the room.

He stood still for a moment, eyes on the ravaged bonsai plant, little leaves scattered around the base like bones.

"Sorry, Spike," Jet said quietly. He smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to tell her."

The tree didn't respond.

* * *

Alyssa was nervous. She crossed her legs, picking at the beaten yellow fabric of the chair she sat on. A fan spun slowly above her, casting the only light in the room. 

A glass of iced tea sat rapidly condensing on the coffee table.

The woman patted her hair, done in a neat French twist.

So this was it. This was her intended role. The messenger.

Alyssa sighed. _Someone up there must really hate me…_She mused, continuing to pull at the threads. The messengers always got shot in the end.

Crap.

A door opened and closed, Faye stepping though reluctantly. Alyssa's head jerked up, an eyebrow quirked. The younger woman was wearing the same clothes as last night, her hair mussed and knotted. Smiling sweetly, Alyssa stood, grabbing a big paper shopping back on her way up.

"These are yours," She explained, holding the bag out to Faye. "Clothes. From your apartment. I stopped off there before I came."

"How did you get a key?" Faye asked, raising an eyebrow and taking the bag, checking the contents quickly.

Alyssa shrugged uncomfortably. "The door was shot off."

Faye nodded, remembering. "Thanks." She said. "Jet'll be out in a minute. I'll get him." She was turning to go.

"Wait!" Alyssa said quickly, louder than she had meant. Faye stopped, brow furrowed, and turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um… You might wanna sit down…" Alyssa suggested, taking a seat herself. The other woman followed her example.

"What's going on?" Faye asked, leaning back and crossing her legs.

The older woman looked down to the metal floor, uncomfortable. "I had a visitor last night, after I closed up." Alyssa glanced up.

Faye was looking at her like she was a lunatic.

She was handling it all wrong.

A moment was passed in awkward silence.

Exasperated, Alyssa just blurted it out. "A man named Spike Spiegel came to my apartment last night. He had a message for you. He seemed a little desperate."

Faye sat in silence, hands folded in her lap, eyes big. She looked like a scared child, green eyes shining and wide. "…Spike?" She said very quietly.

Alyssa nodded slowly. "Yes."

"What did he say?" Faye's voice was steady.

"He wanted you to know that you're finally singing on key." Alyssa said softly.

She watched for Faye's reaction. Nothing visible.

Then, calm and almost in a haze, Faye stood, bending down to grab the bag of clothes and walking out of the room.

The door swished closed behind her.

Alyssa sighed and put her head in her hands.

Pandora's box was open.

A ring of water formed slowly around the glass of iced tea.

The fan continued to turn.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you to the reviewers. Chapter Sixteen is next! What can you expect?**

**Something Spectacular!**

**Lol. Sorry. I hope to have it out by next Sunday. Only 5 chapters left! I love you guys!**

**Rock on,**

**Lu**


	16. Street Walker Samba

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Happy birthday Sony! Tomorrow is my birthday, lest you forget. Anyway. This took much longer than I had anticipated, but doesn't everything? The next chapter should be out soon. Luv and please review! Je t-adores!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. **

**Chapter Sixteen: **

Street Walker Samba

* * *

_**I almost ran over an angel  
**__**He had a nice big fat cigar  
**_"**_In a sense," he said, "you're alone here.  
_****_So if you jump, you best jump far!"_**

_**-Tori Amos

* * *

**_

The window was big, and the view was good.

Spike sighed and turned away.

But it still felt like he was in a fishbowl. Being kept for observation like some animal. He flopped down into the large leather swivel chair positioned neatly behind his large oak desk.

Fingers drummed on the desktop.

Shit.

Spike stood again, his hands finding his pockets as he began to pace slowly around his large corner office, eyes on the royal blue carpet. The white walls glared down at him, the paintings Alex's stylist had picked out watching him as he circled the room. When he reached the window again, he paused.

Herds of people moved below, pushing and pulling and seething in a giant mass. A shadow of a smile touched Spike's lips.

Millions of tiny sparks of hope were moving quickly below him.

The smile faded as soon as it came.

When Spike turned back to his office, he saw her there, sitting in his chair. He grinned lopsidedly at her, cocking his head.

"None of it meant anything," He reminded her for what felt like the hundredth time. She just shrugged and brushed a strand of beautiful flaxen hair from her eyes.

"I always knew that, Spike. You've always been faithful." She said, smiling, her eyes more blue than he had ever seen them.

Suddenly, the grin was gone, and he was looking away, back down to the street.

"I've done my best," He said quietly.

"That's all I ask," Was her silky smooth reply.

When Spike turned back to his office, she was standing, her black leather cat suite glimmering in the light from his desk lamp.

"I'm sorry anyway."

"I know," She whispered.

Spike blinked and for a fraction of a second, she was transformed to someone with black hair and a red sweater, but just as quickly, she was gone.

Just like that.

Sighing but otherwise unfazed, he just moved forward and took his seat, just in time for a knock on the door.

"Come in," He called out, russet eyes turning to the door. It opened and closed quietly.

"Good morning, Spike," Amber acknowledged politely, looking beautiful as usual in a black pea coat that hung just past her knees. Brown curls fell in fat spirals over both shoulders, long but significantly shorter than they had formerly been. A black, expensive looking beret sat atop her head.

Something about her was different.

And it was killing Spike.

"Amber," He replied, inclining his head marginally. "Sit down." He implored.

She nodded and smiled, moving forward to one of the two leather guest chairs and taking a seat. Once she was situated, and her hat was placed before her on the desk, she met Spike's eyes.

"I came here for a reason," She said quietly, her hands folded in lap. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Spike furrowed his brow.

"What?" He asked gently, searching her eyes.

"I'm leaving." Amber replied.

"What?"

"I'm leaving the Dragons." She repeated

Spike swallowed and nodded, leaning back slightly in his chair. Russet eyes moved to the desktop. "Are you leaving because of what happened?"

A soft laugh bubbled forth from across the desk. "No, Spike. I was going to before, but I just got caught up with Luke and everyone…"

Brown met blue again.

"So why are leaving now?" He demanded casually.

Amber shrugged. "I want something this life can't give me."

"What's that?"

"Love. Happiness." She blinked slowly, like she was exhausted. When the lids moved back, she was looking past Spike, to the window and the dark, stormy sky it revealed.

"What do those things have to do with the Dragons?" Spike replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Everything," Was the spacey response. "Real love can't exist in a syndicate. We all live lives built on pain and prostitution and drugs. The only things we know are obsession and lust. So that's what we give to other people."

"Luke loved you," The man pointed out.

Amber just shook her head and shrugged one shoulder. "Of all people, Spike," She said, "You should know." Her voice was quiet, intense and full of hidden messages Spike was too tired to unearth.

Spike watched her for a long time in silence before replying, "I think you're crazy, Amber."

"Am I?" She shot back, her eyes smug as they locked with Spike's.

He hesitated a moment before shooting back, "Yes. Because Alex is never going to let you leave like this."

Amber just blinked. "Who's Alex?" She asked, snapping back down to earth.

Spike just quirked an eyebrow at her.

A moment later she began to laugh. "Alex is letting me go, Spike. He thinks its best."

"Thanks for letting me know, Amber."

Amber smiled at him warmly. "You've been a good friend, Spike. It's been an honor working for you."

Spike grinned back at her. "Take care of yourself, Amber."

She nodded, was moving to stand, when the phone rang sharply. A little startled, she plopped back down in her chair again.

The pair made eye contact.

"Probably Alex," Amber said, eyes flickering to the mechanism on Spike's desk.

Spike furrowed his brow and nodded, reaching a hand forward and pressing the little green button on the device.

An image popped up.

Jet.

Spike's stomach immediately twisted into knots. His old partner's forehead was shimmering with sweat, the veins in his head threatening to burst.

"Hey, Jet," Spike greeted carefully.

"Spike," Jet grumbled, "We have a problem."

Spike leaned forward, closer to the screen. "What do you mean?" he asked, spotting Alyssa hanging around in the background. She was leaning against a wall, massaging her temples.

Jet sighed and glanced back at her before replying, "Faye is gone. Disappeared."

"Did you really think she'd stick around for long, Jet?" Spike said coolly, raising an eyebrow. He began inspecting his nails.

He felt seconds away from throwing up.

"God dammit, Spike! Would you get your head out of your ass for ten seconds, please! She's coming to see _you_."

Spike's head jerked back up. "How do you know?" He demanded.

It was Alyssa who answered this time. "She made Ed find the syndicate building's address this morning." The woman said quietly.

Spike glanced across the desk to Amber, who was listening with rapt attention. She turned her big blue eyes to Spike, waiting for a reply.

Cursing quietly, he turned back to Jet and Alyssa. "When do you think she'll be here?"

"Soon," Jet estimated, crossing his arms over his chest. "And the second she walks in," The older man formed a gun with his fingers pointing it at Spike. "Bang."

Spike nodded. "Right. I'll take care of it." He assured Jet.

"You've said that before, Spike-o." Came the wary reply.

Spike just grinned. "This time I mean it." He said.

Jet nodded grimly and the connection was broken.

Amber raised an eyebrow slowly. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

The man stood again, moving once more to the window, acutely aware that any of the hundreds moving below could be Faye. He turned back to face Amber, calm and nonchalant.

"If she really is coming here," Spike replied, "I'll send someone to meet her."

"Are you crazy?" Amber demanded, a strangled laugh escaping her throat. "The minute they match her she'll be dead."

"She's a tough girl. She knows how to handle herself."

"Are you sure?" Amber sounded skeptical.

"I'm sure."

"It think you're crazy."

Spike laughed. "When has that ever stopped me before?"

* * *

Faye was getting irritated. If one more goddamn person ran into her, she would kill them. Just pull out one of the two guns she was carrying and blow them away. 

A man bumped into her shoulder, glaring from behind expensive sunglasses as he moved away. Faye gritted her teeth, considering.

No. She had better things to do with her life.

Sighing and moving on, Faye glanced once more at the crumpled scrap of paper gripped tightly in her palm. An address was written there in pink colored pencil. The woman smoothed out the creases in the paper, then folded it neatly, tucking it into her black wife beater, securely under her bra strap.

Faye scanned the numbers on the buildings around her. It was coming up soon.

Ed had been surprisingly efficient, for once in the young girl's life. It was still early, but the street was dark, due mostly to the building storm clouds, blacker than Faye had ever seen them. It would start raining any minute now. All she could hope for was to get inside before the storm really got started.

As Faye walked, the buildings became taller, scratching eagerly at the angry sky. She couldn't help but twitch as nerves built up in her belly, making her feel sick.

This was it.

It ended today.

In a matter of hours, everything would be decided. She would have her answers, or she wouldn't. She would have _him_, or she wouldn't.

A hell of a catch-22.

Her gut was telling her to run. Now. Turn around and scram, head back to the Bebop, wander aimlessly around the galaxy for whatever was left of her life. Take care of Jet in his old age. Change his diapers or whatever.

But she wouldn't.

Faye wanted to know. For once in her life, she wanted to collect her dues.

It didn't matter that everything in her wanted to split.

The numbers continued to rise as Faye continued on down the crowded sidewalk, the heels of her boots clicking neatly on the cement. Closer and closer. Drops of cold water began to fall on her head, seeping through her thick black hair to irritate her scalp. Holding a hand above her head, she began to weave through the crowd.

After a moment, green eyes scanned gold numbers under a large red awning. Faye paused, her heart stopping for a moment. She was there.

Wincing against the rain, she squinted upwards, tracing the straight line of the striking building up at least thirty floors. Lightning cracked, the light reflecting off the seemingly glass structure. As the rain began to fall in sheets, Faye raced forward, stopping when she was safely under the awning.

The soft ringing of a small bell drew Faye's attention. Adjusting her shirt and shrugging further into her old red sweater, she turned to face the noise. A young nun was standing just outside the two large glass doors, ringing a small bell and holding out a basket for donations. It was nearly empty. Almost no one was passing her, choosing instead to avoid the building altogether. An expensive looking crucifix was hanging around the young woman's neck, strung on a strand of fine jade rosary beads.

Faye's eyebrows momentarily stitched, then smoothed as she let out a puff of air and moved forward, her eyes focused on the door. The movement attracted the attention of the beautiful clergy woman by the doors. Fierce lavender eyes turned to Faye.

Suddenly, a body came between the woman and the door.

It was the nun.

"Please daughter," She was saying, "Turn away from this tower of sin," Her voice was calm and smooth, eyes burning into Faye.

Faye quirked an eyebrow. "What?" She said flatly.

"Don't let these heathens feast on your immortal soul. There is still time for salvation." The nun urged sternly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Is a life of lust and aimless pleasure worth an eternity of damnation? Give not your body to these men; give not your soul to Lucifer."

Rolling her eyes, Faye moved around the nun, walking quickly to the massive glass doors. As she reached forward, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back and around to face the Sister.

"Get off of me!" Faye demanded, jerking away.

"Why are you going so willingly into the hands of Lucifer?" The nun demanded quietly, her amethyst eyes telling a story Faye didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what they do to girls like you? You'll end up some crackwhore on the corner of Milton Boulevard, turning tricks for ten bucks a pop."

Faye took two steps back, crossing her arms across her chest, alarmed. "What?"

"That's how Lucifer runs his operation! Don't you get it?" The nun was whispering hoarsely, stepping closer to Faye. "Don't go in there. Please. Just don't. In the name of the Lord."

"What kind of nun are you, anyway?" Faye asked, a little alarmed.

"A good one," She replied, crossing her arms and popping a hip. "I'm trying to save my immortal soul here."

"Trust me," Faye said, moving to turn towards the glass doors, "My immortal soul is way beyond saving."

"Wait!" The Sister called out desperately. Faye paused and turned around, and eyebrow cocked.

"What?"

"You have been hurt in the past. But the grace of God is with you now, watching over you. The Lord protects the downtrodden and the weak. Return not to your demonic Shepard."

Faye sighed, deflating slightly. She was getting tired, considering going back to the Bebop. Changing Jet's diapers didn't sound so bad right now. "Look, I'm just here to see someone. If you really want me to, I'll hit confessional on my way home." She said, only a little sarcastic.

The nun made eye contact with Faye and kept it, purple searching green. What the younger woman found was enough to make her furrow her sleek brow.

"You don't think you're coming out, do you?" She said quietly.

Faye smiled grimly and shrugged one shoulder. A moment of silence passed as the Sister continued searching Faye's eyes.

"Whatever path you take," She said, moving her beautiful hands up to the crucifix that hung around her neck and wrapping the chain around her hand, "Go with God." She pulled and the chain snapped. Magnificent rosary beads fell and scattered, dropping to the carpet, rolling underfoot. The crucifix was left in the nun's hand, blinking in the soft light from the streetlamps.

Faye furrowed her brow as the nun took her hand and slid the necklace into her palm, closing her fingers around it. As the Sister's arms dropped to her sides, Faye opened her palm, revealing the amazing crucifix. An eyebrow went up. Platinum. Shrugging it off, she glanced up at the nun.

"Don't you think I should stay where I'm better acquainted?"

The young clergywoman laughed and shook her head, turning to go. Just as the Sister was about to step out into the rain, she turned back.

"If you believe, the lord will be with you."

Faye nodded, and the nun was lost to the crowd.

Shaking her head, Faye tucked the crucifix into her pocket. She could always sell it later if she was in a jam. But right now, she had someone to see.

And no God would be able to help her now.

* * *

**_A/N:_ No propaganda intended here. I just wanted to add a nun. Remeber her! She will play a VERY important roal MUCH later on. hint hint nudge nuge wink wink Moving on. The next chapter will be called Bang Bang You're Dead. I think that says a lot about the content. **

**Until next time, rock on!**

**Love:)**


	17. Bang Bang You're Dead

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Well, this chapter took a LONG time! I'm so sorry! I was going to post it yesterday, but decided to change it... and yet here I am, with the original chapter! Lol. this wasn't as violent or entertaining as I originally hoped it would be, but the climax is coming soon. Well, I love you all, and thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Who told you?**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Bang Bang You're Dead**

* * *

_**It makes my stomach turn  
And it tears my flesh from bone  
How we turn a dream to stone  
And we all die young**_

_**-Steel Dragon**_

* * *

Gabi fluttered her eyelashes. Gabi smiled attractively. Gabi popped her gum.

That was hot.

Letting out a cute little sigh, she snapped her compact closed. He would be down for lunch soon. She pattered her long dark hair, trying to make it more attractive.

Like that was even possible.

She popped her gum again, drumming pink acrylic nails on the desk top. Gabi couldn't help but think what a cake job she had. Just answering phones and giving directions to visitors. Plus, the receptionist desk faced the giant lobby, so she was in on all the gossip.

Gabi sighed and reapplied lipstick, leaning forward as she watched a woman push through one of the two glass doors and into the building. An eyebrow went up. She was sure pretty.

And she was moving towards the desk, obviously trying to be inconspicuous.

Gabi stood up and blew a quick bubble before the woman, dressed in tight jeans and a red sweater over a black wife beater, reached her. Green eyes, tense and driven, burned into Gabi's brown.

The young woman smiled.

"Welcome to Red Dragon Incorporated. How may I help you today?" Gabi tilted her head to the side, letting her hair swing across her back.

"I'm here to see someone," The woman murmured.

"Alright. Would you like directions? Or should I call up and have them meet you?" Gabi asked politely. Her eyes moved past the woman, searching the crowd for a face.

It was getting late.

Where was he?

"Just give me directions." The woman was saying.

"Okay. Who ware you here to see?" Came the automatic response.

"Spike Spiegel."

Gabi suddenly snapped to attention, shocked. "Excuse me?" She stuttered.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. She said it again, annunciating to the point of rude sarcasm. "Spike Spiegel."

A few moments of silence passed. Gabi blinked twice. Spike? Her stomach was sinking. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, considering what to say. That Spike was _HER _man and everyone knew it? Yeah right. And loose her job. Besides, this woman was probably just his sister. Gabi squinted, searching for any resemblance.

Before she could find any, the woman cleared her throat.

Snapping back to reality, Gabi smiled automatically. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to call up," Her voice was hardly working. "Mr. Spiegel is very busy. He may not want to see you." She smirked. Just a little white lie.

"He'll want to see me," The woman shot back immediately, not the slightest hint of insecurity in her voice.

As Gabi picked up her phone, she glanced at the other woman from under thick, mostly real eyelashes. "That's what all the other women say, too," She said smugly. Hurt and a little bit of shock flickered across the woman's face, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Gabi couldn't help but smirk as she turned slightly away from the visitor and dialed a number she knew by heart.

There were no other women. But only Gabi needed to know that.

The other line picked up.

"Spike Speigel's office. This is Jillian. How may I help you?" A bored feminine voice greeted automatically.

"Hey, Jill, baby. What's up?" Gabi smiled and twisted the telephone cord around her finger.

"Hey Gabi! Not much right now. Sorry about Spike not coming down, he's in there with Amber…"

"How is she?" Gabi asked, not really caring. She had heard all the rumors about Luke's death and Amber's leaving already.

"I don't know. Not good. But she really _is _leaving."

"I hate to say I told you so…" Gabi replied smugly. She popped her gum again, glancing back quickly t the woman behind the desk. She was tapping her feet impatiently. Gabi wanted to make her squirm. She shot her a sweet smile.

"Yeah, well. We can't all be born winners. So what can I do for ya, Gabi?"

"Oh… Well, Spike has a visitor."

"A what?" Jill obviously didn't believe her.

"Totally. I know. A visitor. A woman."

"A _WHAT_?"

"I told you. A woman. I mean, you didn't think he was… you know… Did you?"

"NO! I mean, you heard those stories… And besides. You two are made for each other…" Jill trailed off.

"Oh, yeah!" Gabi turned back to the visiting woman, smiling. "That woman. Julia."

The young receptionist was surprised when the visitor's eyes widened, recognition and pain flooding them. Gabi's brow furrowed as she looked the other woman over, close to concern.

But as things stood, the woman was competition. And Gabi wasn't about to fraternize with the enemy.

Jill on the other end of the connection seemed uncomfortable. "Um… Yeah, I think that was her name. Anyway, I'll tell Spike about the girl down there. What was her name again?"

Gabi scowled. "Hold on," She moved the receiver from her mouth. "What's your name?" She asked the woman.

"Faye Valentine," Was the quiet reply.

Gabi cocked a skeptical eyebrow and blew a quick bubble before repeating the name into the phone.

"Faye Valentine. Right. Back in a second." Jill said. Gabi could here herself being put on hold. She used the momentary pause to untangle her finger from the phone cord and blow another quick bubble. As it popped, Jill picked up the phone again.

"Hey," She greeted quickly.

"Hey," Gabi replied, "What did Spike say?"

"It was weird. He said to keep her down there until Jinn comes down to get her. He said don't let her leave, and don't let her make a scene."

"What?"

"I know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Really weird."

"But I would do what he says," Jill warned. "He sounded serious."

Gabi furrowed her brow and agreed, hanging up the phone. She popped her gum once more, looking Faye Valentine over.

Something wasn't kosher.

* * *

Jinn tucked his hands into his pockets as he pounded down the back staircase. His footsteps echoed off the cement, thundering louder than he would have thought possible. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was stupid.

Two of his brothers had died in service to the Dragons. And Jinn had more at stake than either of them.

Celia was eight and a half months pregnant. Their wedding was in three weeks. He was starting his life with her. Happily ever after.

Was Spike worth it? Jinn grinned. Absolutely. Anything who had got his family off the streets after the first Dragon catastrophe. Besides. If all went according to plan, there would be no danger. Jinn would get Faye Valentine to Spike. Spike would sneak her out; send her to Callisto to wait it out. They would be back in time for the wedding.

Perfect.

Right?

Right.

* * *

It had taken Faye about three minutes to figure out that she hated the receptionist with a passion. Her plastic nametag read Gabriella, and she was a bitch. At the moment? A stare down.

"So someone is coming to take me there?" Faye asked coldly, not the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes," Was the frigid reply.

"Do you know who?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my job. Look, lady," Gabi blew a bubble. "They'll be here soon. Just chill out, okay?"

Annoying little slut. Faye narrowed her eyes. "I'll do whatever the hell I want." She spat.

"Spike said not to make a scene. So shut up, alright?"

"Don't you mean Mr. Spiegel?"

"No," Gabi said, her voice snotty, "I mean Spike."

Faye raised an eyebrow. Wow. She was getting pissed.

"That's nice," She drawled. "I see you two are close."

Gabi smirked, "Yes. In fact, we are."

Faye fumed. The receptionist smiled and blew another bubble.

It popped, startling Faye.

"You know," Gabi said, smirking as she sucked the gum back into her mouth, "Most of the girls that come to see Spike are so much prettier than you. I'm surprised he agreed to see you at all…"

Faye's eyebrows twitched. Her hands balled into fists.

Stupid little slut.

"Look, Gabriella," Faye spat, reading Gabi's nametag again. "I don't care if you're fucking Spike or what. I don't even care if he's planning to whisk you away to Venus and marry you. But Spike wants to see me. Maybe you should give me some directions."

Gabi's eyes flashed, then narrowed. "How about not?" She said slowly.

Faye scoffed. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Alright then. I'll just find it on my own." She flashed a grin and turned away languidly, beginning the long walk towards the escalators on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Gabi cried across the lobby, "You cant go by yourself! He said so!"

Faye turned around to face the desk. "I'm sure he'll understand once you explain it to him!" She called back. As she twirled back towards her destination, she stumbled back.

A man with green eyes and brown hair was standing directly infront of her, grinning.

"She's right you know," He said, his voice deep and kind, "You really shouldn't go alone."

Faye Valentine's eyes widened as his strong hand tightened around her wrist.

* * *

Amber sat quietly in Spike's office. It was like a tomb. He was leaning back in his chair, russet eyes hazy and unfocused, directed at the desk top.

Silence was pressing Ambers brain out of her ears. It had to be broken.

"Jinn is going to get her here alright. You know that, don't you?"

All she got was a grunt in reply.

Amber tried again. "Are you sure you want to take her to Callisto? That's a pretty rough town for a single girl…" She trailed off. Spike was standing.

He moved to the window, looking down the street once more, even thought Faye Valentine was already in the building.

This time, Amber let the silence remain. A clock struck noon from somewhere. Spike turned back to her.

"I don't' know why I'm doing this," He said quietly.

Amber considered for a moment, then replied, "Doe you really need a reason?"

He shrugged and turned back to the window. The weak light played with his features, making his angular features soft.

Amber smiled.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

Faye could feel the beads of sweat break out on her forehead. The man's hand was gripped tight around her writs, cutting off the circulation. He was close to running; Faye was being dragged. They were moving towards a door marked stairs.

"What's going on?" Faye snarled, planting her feet and trying to jerk away. He held fast, not even pausing to shush her.

Faye was still being dragged. A few moments later, the man was pushing thought the door, yanking her into an almost completely concrete room. Concrete walls, floors, and a twisting staircase as far as she could see. On each of the landings, a door and a bright florescent light marked another level.

The man released her wrist, giving her a warm smile.

"Sorry about that," He said, "But we had to get out of that room. Drawing too much attention to ourselves. I'm Jinn, by the way…" he stuck out his hand, his voice echoing up into the room.

Faye reached forward, taking his hand reluctantly. "Faye…" She murmured.

"Yeah, I've heard kind of a lot about you. Considering Spike was the one doing the talking…" He laughed. Faye managed a weak smile.

After a few awkward moments, Jinn turned and began up the stairs, one hand on the banister. When he realized Faye wasn't following, he paused and turned back to her. He found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

Faye's gun.

The woman glowered at him, the click of the safely being turned off bouncing off the walls.

"Sorry," Faye said, trying hard not to look away as she contemplated killing the man on the stairs, "I just don't trust you."

"Before you kill me, can I just ask you a question?" Jinn asked, a wide smile on his face.

Faye raised an eyebrow. He asked anyway.

"Are you only seeing patches of reality? Or the whole picture?"

* * *

Jet sat quietly with his head in his hands, eyes on the picture perched in the branches of a bonsai tree. It was of two men and a woman, all grinning and roughhousing on a Ganymede street. They were young and beautiful, no more than twenty five and the best of friends.

Left to right: Jet, Alyssa, and Fad.

It had been a long time.

Alyssa had left, Fad had died, and Jet had become just a lonely old man chasing after two reckless idiots with a box of Band-Aids.

So much for the glory of his youth.

Jet sighed. Things hadn't exactly gone according to his master plan. He leaned back, regarding the photo and the shelves of bonsai plants behind it.

Things hadn't gone according to plan, but they had turned out alright. For him, at least.

"What'cha doing?" Alyssa asked from Jet's left. He turned to face her. She stood, smiling weakly, in the doorway of the small room.

"Thinking," Jet replied gruffly.

"Are you worried about them?" She asked, padding towards him and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," He said quickly. She quirked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not," Was Jet's defense. At her knowing look, he elaborated, "If those two idiots wanna pull a Romeo and Juliet, good for them. It's not my problem. I told Spike not to get involved. This has been out of my hands for a long time."

Jet shrugged away from Alyssa as she drew nearer. There was something too familiars about all of this. Too many moments passed were coming back to haunt him. Spike would die again, Alyssa would leave again, and honor would once more amount to nothing.

When Alyssa bent down to look him in the eye, he looked subtly away.

"Jet," She said strongly, drawing his attention. Their eyes met. He had the feeling she wasn't leaving his side anytime soon.

"This isn't your business, Alyssa. You should go home." Jet was trying to be steady, trying to make the right choice for her. But up close, Alyssa very intimidating. And very beautiful.

"I left you once because you made my choices for me, Jet. Let's not start that again."

At first, Jet thought she was joking. But it took one glance at her to realize she was very, very serious.

"I think you should go home," He insisted anyway.

Alyssa's eyes flickered down for a moment, lingering on Jet's knee, before they moved back up, stronger in their conviction than before. "I'm going after her," She said, her voice steady, "And you're coming with me."

There was only one reply Jet could think of.

"Fine."

* * *

"My girlfriend's name is Celia. We're getting married in three or so weeks, just before my daughter is born…" Jinn trailed off and turned back, pausing at a landing. Faye was panting, pulling herself up the steps with the help of the banister. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead.

"Are we almost there…?" She gasped.

Jinn quirked an eyebrow. "Um… sure." He glanced at the sign next to the door on his right. It read 19. Spike was on the twenty first floor. As he said this, Faye groaned.

"How many goddamn floors are there in this building?" She groaned, pausing to catch her breath.

Jinn didn't give her the time. He turned and continued moving.

Bad vibes.

"I don't know, actually. Somewhere around thirty."

"Why isn't Spike on the top?"

"The elevator breaks down kind of a lot." From the corner of his eye, Jinn could see Faye nod as she continued to haul herself up the stairs. The man felt a little guilty he wasn't more winded. She looked about ready to die.

It was just as he and Faye had passed the twentieth floor landing that he heard it. That heavy metallic clink.

Shit.

Once more, the noise rang up. Jinn turned to face it, grabbing Faye's arm as he did so, throwing her up the stairs as the tiny object bounced into the air once more. She was running, awkward in her heels. She knew what was happening as well as he did.

Jinn was following her, passing her, gripping her wrist and dragging her. Any second now. They weren't far enough away. In a last slipshod effort, he threw her forward and dove on top of her.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Faye was breathing hard, struggling to inhale with Jinn's weight on her back. As the breath was shuddering out of her body, it happened.

The grenade exploded, the sound a thousand times louder than thunder, multiplied by the echoes ricocheting off the walls, running up and down the length of the staircase. There was a flare of heat, uncomfortably close, and the moment or two of smothering smoke. When the air cleared, Jinn rolled off of Faye to survey the damage.

They were both uninjured. That was good. But there was a gaping chunk taken out of the nineteenth floor landing, making Spike's escape plan B impossible. As a shuddering breath escaped his body, Jinn stood, helping Faye up along with him.

As two pairs of green eyes surveyed the scene, silence dominated once again. Then, all at once, the both bolted, charging up the stairs as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Faye gasped as she charged up, a step in front of Jinn.

"They found out you where here. It was a grenade," He replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What are they gonna do next?"

"Come out on the twentieth floor landing."

Faye shot him a glance as he caught up with her. Cool arrogance mixed with genuine fear.

Jinn could relate.

As they passed the next landing, a feeling of relief passed over him. There was no possible way they could block the pair off now. Spike was one floor up. The feeling was gone shortly as the landing door flew open, ushering the short, sharp explosions of sounds that meant gunshots.

Jinn glanced back quickly. Men in black suits were pouring out of the hallway, all of their guns aimed and cocked. Cursing, he pushed Faye forward, signaling her to run faster. She did.

The pair ran frantically, bullets nipping at their heels the whole time. The stairwell was thundering with noise: Faye's panting, gunshots, and dozens of footsteps, all echoing and mixing together madly.

They were so close. He could see it now. The door shone like the gates of heaven. A few more steps, and he would be hero in the eyes of the only person he had ever regarded as a father.

Spike Spiegel.

Faye was running ahead of him. She knew where she was going, and she was going to get there. They bother were. Just a few more seconds of the brain crushing noise and-

Pain ripped through Jinn's side. He gasped.

Suddenly, everything was silent.

* * *

To say Faye had been shocked when she felt the weight of another body on her was an understatement. It has scared the shit out of her.

Because she knew who it was.

And she knew what had happened.

Now, as she struggled to carry Jinn's almost lifeless body and run at the same time, she was still scared. Her hands were shaking and cold, sweaty under the warm blood that poured abnormally fast and thin from the young man's side.

But she was almost there. She was so close she could smell him, taste him on the air. A hand closed on the doorknob, twisted, pulled. And there it was. The twenty-first floor. Faye crossed the threshold and slammed the door closed.

She was in a hallway. Office doors lined one wall, while empty secretary desks lined the other.

Letting Jinn's limp body slide down her to the floor, she drew out her gun. There were nametags next to the doors. She began jogging down the hall, wiping her free hand on her jeans. Blood and sweat left a streak on her jeans. She felt a little bad leaving a barely alive Jinn behind, but she had to hurry.

He wasn't the one they were looking for.

Green eyes scanned names frantically. The entire office seemed empty. Silence pressed on her nerves, making her jumpy. She was nearing the end of the hallway, and she still hadn't seen his name. Nerves building in her stomach, Faye neared the last doorway.

The name read Amber Beaumont.

Faye felt ready to cry. She turned slowly around, choking on words that wouldn't come out. At the far end of the hall, she could see Jinn's dying body. He had led her on a wild goose chaise. Spike wasn't even here…

Then Faye saw it. Double doors right to her left. A corner office. She turned to it, eyes scanning the nametag.

Spike Spiegel.

Bull's-eye.

The door at the other end of the hall slammed open.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, since I am now on SUMMER BREAK! YEAH! lol. Got Questions? Review!**

**Here are answers for some of you folks from last time:**

**fayeS: **I like to look at it like this: Since the look of the series is very unique and stylized, I came to the conclusion that they all have colors. ex: Faye is purple, Spike is green, Ed is red, and Jet is... well... black. So I just use their 'normal' hair colors, as opposed to their 'film noir' hair colors.

**Souten: **no, but I have seen part of the movie.

**mitora jesus-freak: **You'll find out later. MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH later.

**Only three chapters to go! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I love you all so much! And thankies to everyone who wished Sony and me a happy birthday. Love!**

**Lucy**


	18. Red Dragon Rumba

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Behold! Chapter eighteen! I finished it yesterday, but had mucho homework, as I decided to accerate my math course and am now stuck in Geometry for 4 and 1/2 hours every day. But I love you reviewers (and readers) SO much! So here you go!**

**Dedication: To Alexis and Sony, two of my best freinds. Thanx so much, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Isn't that right, Alexis? Lol. Just ignore me.**

**Chapter Eighteen: **

**Red Dragon Rumba **

_**

* * *

You and me  
**__**Even after everything  
**__**You're the queen and I'm the king  
**__**Nothing else means anything**_

**-Nine Inch Nails**

**

* * *

**

It almost never rained on Mars.

Spike sighed almost inaudibly as he watched raindrops slither down his window, their glimmering trails sparkling. It was only noon, but it could have been midnight. The sky was almost black.

"The news said this would be the last of the big storms." Amber said from behind him.

He watched her reflection through the window. She was looking at his back, smiling weakly. Spike just switched his gaze back out to the street. It was like looking at a wall of water.

In a way, he felt bad for dragging Amber into this mess. She had done what she was told, and she had paid for it dearly. She had lost everything. Luke, her job, her faith in Alex and the Red Dragons. Everything. All so he could settle some scores.

Spike traced his visage with his eyes, the blurry image reflected in the window. He was getting old. Thirty now, just as lost as he was in his twenties, in his teens. Always trying to find himself, loose himself, run away from himself. A hell of a waste. A waste of a lifetime.

But he had been dead long before he began.

Come to think of it, so had Faye.

"Spike?" It was Amber again. This time, he turned to her, giving her his full attention.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice gruff.

"Is all of this worth it?" She asked quietly, her big blue eyes earnest and glittering.

He gave her a halfhearted grin. "Would you hate me if I told you no?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Amber nodded silently and let her gaze fall to her lap. Spike, a new weight in the pit of his stomach, turned back to the window.

The silence was oppressive. He didn't let it show.

Suddenly, it was shattered.

The door slammed open, bounced off the wall, and slammed closed again. It was loud, rattled the walls with the force of the blow. When the door was shut, Spike turned around.

And there she was.

She was slouched against one of the doors, her head back, eyes on the ceiling. She was breathing hard, her cheeks pink and lips red. The jeans she wore were streaked with blood, hair in a mess, gun gripped loosely in one small, porcelain hand.

"Faye." Spike smirked as he said it, his voice flat, perfectly masking the cold fear creeping down his spine.

Jinn was gone, and Faye was bloody.

Apparently, things hadn't gone as smoothly as he would have liked.

Faye's eyes suddenly snapped their focus on him, and he had her complete attention. Her eyes were sharp and fiercely green, painfully direct.

Beautiful, in the most frightening kind of way.

"Spike." She matched his smirk easily, bringing her gun up lethargically to level it at his head.

His smirk became a grin. "I see you lost Jinn somewhere along the way." He observed.

"Bang…" she nearly whispered, letting the gun drop to her side.

"Did you shoot him?"

Faye laughed grimly. "No. It was your stupid buddies that did the shooting, this time."

Spike nodded, letting his face fall flat once more. He trained his gaze on Amber. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, an eyebrow sweetly quirked.

"You want me to go find him." She said quietly. He smiled and shrugged one shoulder. She snorted and her eyes fell to the side. When they locked with his again, there was amusement in them.

"He always liked you better," Spike reminded her.

"He's at the end of the hall," Faye said suddenly, still watching Spike intently. "I left him there."

Amber raised an eyebrow, giving Spike a look, before she stood. "I'll go get him. Is he dead?" This question was directed at Faye, and Amber's voice was cold.

Faye gave her a semi-bitchy sideways look. "No." She spat.

The brunette grabbed her hat from the desk and tucked it into her coat pocket, pulling her gun out, apparently to make room. She checked her clip quickly.

Full.

She clicked it back in, and Amber Beaumont was gone.

Spike turned his eyes back to Faye.

"She's a real gem." The woman said scathingly, rolling her eyes and letting a sigh escape her lips.

"So are you," Spike replied, his voice light and more than a little mocking. She shot him a glare. He grinned and moved forward to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out one of the three guns he kept inside.

Faye watched skeptically as he released the clip, letting it fall into his palm and placing it on the desk.

"How far behind you were they?" Spike asked as he found another and snapped it into his gun, clicking the safety off and back on again.

"Down the hall." She replied smartly.

He shot her a grin. "Good."

Faye raised an eyebrow. "If you like to get shot, maybe."

"Luckily," He countered, only teasing a little, "I do."

She gave him a wry smile, running a hand through her hair.

"I noticed."

* * *

Faye watched him as he worked with his gun. Checking the clip, wiping a bit of dust off with his thumb. 

It was the Jericho.

The old one that had survived just like him. A dent in the middle, but still working perfectly.

They were having a conversation, but she wasn't following it. Her eyes were on his hands as he set down the gun and pulled another out of the drawer, doing the same for it as he had the veteran.

Faye voiced a concern.

"They know I'm in here. They'll come to get me."

Spike grinned. Faye crossed her arms just under her chest.

"No they won't. They'll wait until we leave."

"Why?"

He glanced up at her, met her gaze for a fraction of a second, then returning to his gun.

"We don't have anywhere else to go."

She couldn't help but smile.

Faye moved forward to sit in one of the guest chairs, half to rest and half to be nearer to him.

Spike paused a moment, then set the gun down and pulled out yet another.

"How many do you have?"

"Three," he said, amusement is his voice. "Take one."

"I've got one, thanks."

Spike smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. "Everything is better in pairs."

Faye sighed and pulled one of the guns to her, making sure not to touch the Jericho. She could see in his eyes that it was the one he wanted her to take, wanted her to hide so that none of this is like that other time.

That time when he died.

So she took the miscellaneous one on purpose. Maybe to punish him, or maybe just to let him know it wasn't over yet.

Spike smirked at her and she smirked right back.

He knew what she was trying to say.

Spike tucked one of his guns away, clicking the safety off of the other. He threw her a grin.

"Ready?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"The roof. The Swordfish is parked up there." He came around the desk, headed towards the door. When she didn't get up, her glanced at her over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"If you insist…" Faye drawled, standing almost lazily and glancing over her guns.

"I do," He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a grenade. "Just follow my lead."

She saluted him sarcastically. "Sure thing, Capitan."

Spike winked and opened the door.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. All over her dress, her hands, the floors and walls, the steps stained crimson. 

Green eyes watched her, their vision clouded.

"Amber…" His voice was raspy. Blood trickled from his mouth. Holding back tears desperately, she wiped the red away.

The skin was stained.

A violent sob shook her body. "I'm so sorry, Jinn… Just… just hold on…" Tears fell, diluting the already painfully thin blood on the floor.

"Amber, stop." He smiled. The spaces between his teeth were flooding with blood.

She gagged. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I called the doctors… They're coming, I promise…" She managed.

"If it was gonna happen," he coughed viciously, "It's best this way."

"You're getting married, Jinn! You're having a baby!"

Laughter. Soft and pained. He spit up blood.

"Just promise me…"

She grabbed his hand, holding it tight. "Anything." She insisted tearfully.

He laughed again. She winced.

"Just bring pictures… of my daughter. If you can. To the grave?"

Amber Beaumont covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

So much blood.

* * *

The second Spike and Faye stepped out of the office, there was a blaze of gunfire. 

And it wasn't them firing the guns.

By some kind of miracle, they moth managed to tumble out of the doorway and under the closest desk, occasionally firing a useless shot as they fell.

Faye hit the ground hard, rolling under the thick wooden desk. She could hear bullets lodging in the piece of furniture. They didn't make it through.

As Spike joined her, tucking one of his guns away, he grinned.

"You know this is your fault, right?" Faye spat, her voice just above a whisper.

Spike was digging through the pockets of his trench coats as he answered. "Whatever you say, Faye."

Faye smirked and peeked above the desk, firing four shots.

Every one of them missed.

She fell back to the underbelly of the desk, her pulse racing and her ears rattling.

Spike smirked at her.

"Why are thy still firing when the bullets aren't getting through?" Faye asked, checking the barrel of her gun for damage.

"Eventually," Spike replied, pulling out a grenade, "One will."

In one smooth movement, he pulled the pin and tossed the explosive over the desk.

Faye listened, wide eyed as the gunshots ceased, replaced by shouts between the Dragon enforcers.

Spike grabbed her ankles suddenly, pulling her across the carpet, flat on her back. She cursed as the rug burned her back.

The pain was forgotten suddenly as Spike made himself comfortable on top of her, pressing the air out of her lungs.

His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered a countdown.

"3…2…1…"

As his voice faded, a new noise took its place.

An explosion.

Faye winced, trying to block out the familiar sound and the masculine screams that came with it.

A hundred somethings thunked into the wooden desk.

Before the thick cloud of smoke left behind by the grenade had time to descend on them, the pair were on their feet, Faye being dragged around the desk.

As they reached the point where they could survey the damage, Faye gagged.

It had been a frag grenade.

Four or so corpses were lying, tiny shards of metal stuck in their broiled flesh, bleeding warm blood on the singed carpet. A few more men were dazed, blinking rapidly and clutching upset stomachs as they tried to regain their bearings.

However, a large group of men were unfazed and shooting rapidly from the other end of the hall.

And Spike and Faye were shooting right back.

As Spike's grip on her wrist relinquished, Faye took advantage of the gun he had made her take.

Double the fun... She though grimly, wincing against the noise of gunshots and trying to move sporadically without tripping.

The cartridge of her gun ran out. She cursed and dropped behind another desk, bullets on her tail. A she seared her pockets for an extra that wasn't there, dual explosions drowned out everything else.

Spike slid down beside Faye, panting slightly but unharmed by his grenades.

"So far, so good." He muttered, reloading the Jericho and shooting her a sideways glance.

She smirked, "For us, anyway."

He laughed quietly and was gone.

Faye's eyes lingered momentarily on the spot where he had been, her mind racing.

A bullet crunching through the desk brought her out of her reverie.

Furrowing her brow, Faye popped up, taking down the gunman and ditching her empty Glock under the desk, dodging out into the hallway.

Spike was moving quickly through a clump of bodies towards the end of the hall.

Faye followed.

This time, there was almost no opposition. Everyone was either dead or stunned by the grenades Spike had bestowed upon them.

As Faye finally reached, panting, the spot where Spike stood, she bent double.

"Let's never do that again," She said between breaths.

He just glanced down at her and smiled.

The elevator door dinged open.

* * *

Alexander King heaved a sigh, fiddling with the silver cigarette case on his mahogany desk. 

Stupid man, that Spike.

A stupid, stupid man.

Cocking his head, Alex watched as the light caught the case, carving a dragon in a blaze of light on the ceiling. He counted days. A smile touched his lips.

It had been less than a week.

Life sure happened fast.

Flicking the case open, he pulled a cigarette and lit it, taking one drag and then letting it burn on its own. The smoke spiraled. Alex let his mind wander.

If Spike would go to such lengths to protect the Valentine woman, he wouldn't think twice about leaving the Dragons. Whether the girl went with him or not was trivial: he would be gone by morning. The phone call he had just received confirmed that.

But why not twist the knife?

Why not make Spike suffer like he had?

After all, Alex paid him well. It was his right. Why not get rid of Faye Valentine, let Spike think he was free to live his little nightmare, and then pull him back? Because he would come back.

Alex had millions of woolongs worth of equipment in his basement that guaranteed Spike Spiegel's return to the Red Dragons.

No matter what.

The cigarette was only half spent, but Alex crushed it on the desktop anyway, brushing away the ashes to see the scorch mark.

Spike Spiegel was a _very _stupid man.

* * *

Alyssa Delamater had a problem. That much had become clear. 

She sighed and glanced sideways at Jet, sitting next to her in the back of a cab.

He stared straight ahead.

Her eyes shifted back out the window.

She didn't love Rhint. Not anymore. Maybe she never had.

But now, she knew.

Shit.

* * *

Faye sat on the floor, slouched in a corner of the elevator. The pad of her index finger ran gently over the cool ease of her gun. Green eyes flickered to Spike's face. 

He stood against a wall, watching her through half-lidded eyes. One hand was tucked in his pocket. He grinned.

"Why are you doing this?" Faye asked.

Spike shrugged one shoulder.

She glanced away, focusing again on her gun.

He didn't know. After all this, he didn't fucking know.

Maybe she had expected something different. In her wildest fantasies, maybe she had known something other than questions.

Maybe.

Her mind raced silently for a moment.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Did she love him? Maybe.

Did he feel the same way? Maybe.

Was he really on her side? Maybe.

Was he going to whisk her away unharmed to another planet? Maybe.

Should she trust him? Maybe.

Maybe meant no.

Faye heaved a sigh and let her head roll back, eyes moving to the ceiling.

Maybe meant no.

No, no, no, no, no.

Spike moved slightly and they locked eyes. His face was empty, his gun was full, and he had never had a heart.

Damn it.

"You know," Faye drawled, standing languidly, "It would have been easier just to kill me in the Casino that night."

She smiled a dazzling smile. He smiled back.

"What are you talking about, Faye?" Spike replied, cool.

"I think you know, Spike. Why drag me up to the roof? Want me to end like Julia did?" She spat.

He looked taken aback for a moment. An emotion flickered across his face. She couldn't identify it.

"You know you're crazy don't you?" Spike was joking.

Faye wasn't.

"You didn't know I knew, did you?" She said quietly, emotions seething under the surface of her skin.

"Knew what?"

"That she died just like this. On a rooftop somewhere. I watch the fucking news, Spike!" By the end of the sentence, she was screaming.

He might have been stone.

"This doesn't have anything to do with her." He said quietly.

Faye smirked. He couldn't even say her name.

"This has everything to do with Julia." She stressed the name viciously, watching something dark move through his eyes. "None of this was for me, Spike. You're trying to fix your mistakes. I don't mean anything to you." Her voice was full of venom, soft but bursting with bitter disappointment.

She should have known better.

All these years, and she still jumped in like a little kid.

Faye opened her mouth to speak again, rub more salt into the wound, but her words were stillborn. She didn't have the focus to say what she wanted. She honestly couldn't believe how angry she was.

But holy shit!

A fist slamming into the wall of the elevator was good enough.

The elevator jerked to a halt. Faye nearly tripped, hand wrapping around the bar bolted to the wall to keep from falling. She looked up at Spike.

He took his finger off the stop button. A grin formed on his face.

"Did I ever say you meant nothing to me?" He tilted his head to the side, dark eyes regarding her.

Faye righted herself, running a hand through her hair. She looked to the ground, searching frantically through her memory for a single moment.

Tons of times she had felt it, known it, seen it in his eyes and believed it. But he had never said it.

"Yes." She fired anyway, sure he had and she just couldn't remember.

Spike laughed softly. She saw him shake his head and press another button. The elevator was moving again. He watched her for a long moment. When she met his gaze, he smiled.

"I lied."

The elevator dinged.

The doors slid back to reveal a half flooded rooftop.

Spike's hand was wrapped around her forearm, and they were off.

* * *

Alex pushed open the door, happy to leave the smell of sulfur and burning flesh behind him. 

He paused, quirking an eyebrow.

Shit.

"Amber." He said, voice flat.

She didn't hear him. She was crying too hard.

Alex could see why.

"Amber!" He said it again, louder. His voice echoed up and down the stairwell.

She looked up at him, tears trailing down her flushed face. Alex grimaced. She really didn't look very attractive, all covered in blood and tears.

Disgusting, really.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, tossing it to her. She caught it.

"Clean yourself up, Amber," Alex said shortly, eyes glancing over Jinn's still bleeding body, sprawled on the stairs. "Your shuttle leaves in two hours."

"He's dead…" She sobbed, wiping her stained hands with the beautiful square of fabric. Alex watched, distaste on his face, as red streaked the kerchief.

"I realize that. Just go." He shook his head and turned away, beginning his way up the stairs. "I have work to do."

As Alexander plodded up the cement stairway and Amber's sobs faded in the background, he smiled and began whistling his favorite tune.

* * *

Spike knew he was pulling Faye too hard. He could feel her straining against him as they ran, stumbling through torrential rain across the rooftop.But he wouldn't let go. 

Couldn't let go.

One yank changed that.

Suddenly, Faye was out of his grip, pulling out her gun, backing away. Spike skidded to a halt on the asphalt, turning to face her. He heaved a sigh.

Once again, he found her gun pointed at his head.

Spike glanced quickly around him. He was standing near the entrance to the stairs, knowing Alex, the worst possible spot. Faye had moved away twenty feet, shaking most likely from a mixture of icy rain and fear.

Wow. Fucking great.

"Faye!" Spike called out to her, pushing the damp hair from his eyes. "We have to go!"

She didn't move. It began to rain harder. Her black hair was falling into her face, stark contrast with the smooth, pale skin. Crystalline droplets of water dripped from the ends, getting lost in the rain. Out of the corner of his eye, Spike could see the gleam of the Swordfish II. He didn't dare move his eyes away from Faye.

"Come on!" He cried out again, offering his hand to her. She shook her head and clicked off the safety of her gun.

Spike didn't doubt she would fire.

So he pulled out his own gun. The Jericho. He could hardly hear the click of the safety being turned off.

"You're a liar Spike!" Faye was screaming at him, and he listened hard. "You lied to me back then and you're lying to me now!"

"Faye! They're going to be here any minute! Can we discuss this later?"

She fired a shot into the air. The bullet cracked out of the barrel. Spike focused on her hand, ivory and trembling as it clutched the metal of the gun. Chipped red nail polish, what might have been blood on her palms, sheltered from the rain.

Water ran down her face, but her makeup stayed on. Waterproof. Whether the droplets were tears or precipitation, Spike didn't care to guess.

The sense of urgency pressing on his mind grew until he was as close to panicking as he had been in a long time.

They had to go.

And they had to go now.

"Faye!" Spike barked, the name snapping out of his mouth and to her ears. She heard something in his tone that shocked her. She furrowed her brow.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Spike heard a melody. It was old, far away and echoing but strangely muffled. His grip tightened around his gun.

"Please. You have to come with me." Spike's voice was softer now, but still loud enough to reach Faye. The pair lingered for a long moment in a strange sort of limbo, guns pointed but somehow fuzzy around the edges.

She was going to give it. He could feel it.

Sympathy for the Devil. That was it. He was hearing Sympathy for the Devil.

Spike snapped back to Faye. Her green eyes were big, rain pounding around her in torrents. She was soaked, shivering. Underneath his trench coat, Spike was dry.

Lyrics echoed in the back of his mind. Strange, that song being played, just the melody, like someone whistling.

Bingo.

Spike felt a grin break on his face as Faye lowered her gun. She watched him for a long moment before looking away.

The sudden slamming of a door interrupted the song playing in the recesses of his mind.

He jerked back to reality, away from Faye, away from the old song, away from his old dented Jericho. An arm came from behind him suddenly, a finger covered his own on the trigger of his old gun, still aimed perfectly at Faye.

The space cowgirl was laughing, shaking her head, watching the rain hit the ground.

Spike's eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to scream as Alexander pressed their fingers on the trigger.

Green eyes met brown.

_Pleased to meet you…_

Bang.

…_Hope you guess my name…_

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you didn't want Jinn to die... I'm so sorry! Neither did I, I love him. But anyway. There are only twenty chapters in this fic, so I hope to have it done towards August... Chapter nineteen is called Rooftop Waltz. **

**I love you guys so much!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Lu**


	19. Rooftop Waltz

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: Holystomach aches, batman! What a rotten apple pie!Five days! Yeah! Thank you guys all for the amazing reviews. I'm only here because of all you guys. I love you all so much much much! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Or do I? J/K! LOL!**

**Dedication: To i-Tunes, the love of my life, and my dad. If you _are_ reading this, I'll get you a hard copy soon. Love!**

**And Now...**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Rooftop Waltz**

* * *

_**Am I sad? Not sad enough, really.  
**_**_Am I mad? Not mad enough, clearly.  
_**_**Am I complacent? Completely.  
**__**Lacking in sincerity?  
**__**Yes, indeed I am.  
**__**Really.**_

**-Nellie Mckay

* * *

**

Spike hadn't aimed to kill. But by the time the bullet was ripping out of the barrel, that didn't mean a god-damn thing.

Hot metal met cold flesh.

Two men watched, frozen in place, as Faye Valentine gasped, stumbled back, and fell.

Alex was laughing quietly.

Faye crumpled. Hit the ground hard. Rain pounded on her back, watered down blood seeping from under her body.

Spike pulled away from Alex suddenly, biting back the flood of emotion as he ran to where she lay on the flat asphalt rooftop.

He was sure she was dead.

Praying he was wrong but almost afraid to find out, Spike knelt by her limp, soggy form, stripping off his trench coat and setting it beside him.

His heart pounded, breath caught, as he touched Faye. Gripped her by one shoulder and rolled her over onto her back.

A trail of blood slithered down from her mouth, instantly diluting in the rain.

Internal bleeding.

Spike's brow furrowed. She was pale. Paler than he had ever seen her. Rough hands found her icy cold neck, searched for a pulse.

He exhaled, relieved.

There it was. Slow, but steady none the less.

Faye Valentine was alive.

For now.

Spike, acutely aware that each pulse was pumping more blood from her body, began searching for an entrance wound. There was a dark, sticky spot on her shirt.

He pulled it up just enough to reveal a wound in her stomach, oozing blood.

Spike quickly balled up coat and pressed it hard on the wound. Almost immediately, Faye cried out in pain, her slender hand wrapping around his wrist, green eyes snapping open.

Spike pressed harder.

She squeezed his wrist tight as a scream scraped out of her throat, her eyes rolling back. She passed out again.

Still holding the trench coat over the open wound, the Cowboy smirked.

No last words for Faye. Not yet. Soon, but not yet.

He should have known.

She had always been stronger than Julia.

* * *

_Faye woke up slowly._

_As her heavy eyelids lifted, she stretched, reaching arms and legs as far as they would go. _

_  
Her vision cleared. _

_Perfect blue skies, hung with light cotton clouds greeted her. A beautiful contrast to the too-green grass she lay on. An amazing day. _

_Leisurely, Faye sat up, waiting for the pain in her abdomen. Nothing. She furrowed her brow, glancing down at her white sundress. _

_No red. _

_A smooth had grabbed her wrist suddenly. Startled, Faye turned to see Spike, grinning as he pulled her back down._

"_Stay with me." He said quietly, his brown eyes studying her face. _

_Faye felt herself smile. _

"_Where are we?" She asked, rolling over and using her elbows as support. Wildflowers, a vibrant red, grew around them in a circle. _

"_Wherever you want us to be."_

"_Where's that?" Faye glanced over at Spike. He was smiling like she had never seen him smile. Something sweet and genuine. _

"_Singapore. Neo-Paris. You choose."_

_Anywhere. Faye searched his eyes, brow furrowed. In their beautiful depths, she saw everywhere she had been, everywhere she wanted to go. _

_Everything she had ever wanted to be. _

_A word escaped her lips before she could bite it back. _

_"Nowhere."_

_Spike nodded once. _

_She blinked. He was gone. _

_Grey._

* * *

Faye was hemorrhaging. That, Spike knew for sure. What had seemed like a clean shot obviously hadn't been; something more than skin had been damaged. 

Spike tried to clear his mind, but every moment it was getting harder and harder. Things were building up: guilt, anxiety, broken promises, flashes of the past.

One thing remained constant: Faye was bleeding internally. She had to get to a hospital, or she would die.

Another thing: Alexander King wouldn't just let Spike carry Faye off.

Checking the wound in Faye's abdomen quickly, Spike sighed. It had clotted nicely. That didn't mean anything.

His brow furrowed. Faye's skin was so cold to the touch. Cursing, he unrolled the trench coat and wrapped it around her. She was shivering.

"Spike-o!"

Alex.

Reluctantly, Spike stood, leaving Faye on the floor, hiding her with his body as best he could.

The leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate was smiling and laughing as he jogged over to Spike, wincing against the rain.

"How is she?" Alex asked, maneuvering around Spike to get a good look.

"She's alive," He said quietly, smirking as he visually checked Alex for any weapons.

Nothing.

Leave it to Alexander King to be unprepared.

He was furrowing his brow. "But… that was such a good shot!" He flashed a grin at Spike. "Wow. I must be really off today."

The ex-cowboy was completely floored by Alex's nonchalance.

Un-fucking-believable.

"Well," The angelic man was saying, surveying the unconscious Faye further. "She's bleeding internally. I'd give her another half hour. Give or take. Whadda you think?" He looked at Spike expectantly.

His answer was a hard punch to the face.

Alex stumbled back, wiping the blood from his lip. "What the hell, Spike!" He questioned, genuinely shocked.

Spike shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking at his boss. "Don't say you didn't deserve that." He drawled.

To be honest, he felt the telltale signs of worry building in his bloodstream. Alex was almost Spike's equal in martial arts, and with Faye fading fast, had much more concentration to spare. With the Jericho over by the stairs and Faye's gun trapped under her body, firearms were almost out of the question.

The clock was ticking. Spike had no way of getting off the rooftop and to a hospital.

There was one option.

Spike took another swing.

* * *

Young female Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrosky IV was typing. And dancing. And singing. 

Einstein was sitting. And watching. And waiting.

He knew what was happening, maybe better than any of his crewmates. He knew the causes, he knew the effects, and he knew all of the possible outcomes.

Obviously, no one else did.

Distressing, considering that he wasn't even a Homo Sapien.

Abruptly, the young female Edward halted her singing and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH! Faye-Faye down! Faye-Faye dooooooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnn!"

Ein barked in response.

Regrettable. So the old female was injured. Most likely a gunshot wound. Einstein let loose a low whine in sympathy.

"Goodness, Einstein!" Young female Edward wailed, swinging her body wildly back and forth. "Edward must help out Faye-Faye!" Rapidly, the girl began to type, hunching over her beloved central processing unit.

"Cleaning machine! Cleaning machine! Clean up Faye-Faye for Edward!"

Ein whined again as the young female Edward let loose a feral cackle.

He recognized there was an outcome the data dog hadn't taken into consideration.

* * *

_Faye blinked. _

_Suddenly, she was in her bedroom on Singapore. _

_A slumber party. _

_Alyssa and Ed were painting each other's toenails on the white carpet. Julia sat on the pink bed with Faye, French braiding her hair. They were all three in fits of girlish giggles. Faye was grinning, a blush painting her cheeks. _

_They were laughing about something she had said._

_As the giggles died away, Alyssa sighed and leaned back. Ed, pink nail polish in her hand, muttered her dismay. _

_"So," The dark haired woman said, big brown eyes turned to Faye. "Did Spike ask you out yet?"_

_Faye's blush deepened. She laughed quietly. "No… Not yet."_

"_I bet he's waiting to take you to prom. I heard he really likes you." _

_Three of the four girls burst into a fit of giggles. Julia was silent. _

_"I'm done." She said curtly to Faye, who now turned fully to face the group. _

"_I heard that, too," Faye admitted, smiling, embarrassed. _

"_You wanna know what I heard?" Julia said, her voice almost malicious. _

_The three other girls nodded. A sweet smile formed on her beautiful face. _

"_I heard Spike shot you. Just like he shot me."_

_Alyssa, Julia, and Edward laughed like it was the best joke they had ever heard._

* * *

Sweat, blood, and rain were mixing and falling, along with long strands of sopping wet hair, into Spike's eyes. He wiped the sick cocktail away quickly as he dodged an easy kick from Alex. 

His boss laughed. "Do you need a scrunchie, Spike?" he mocked punching Spike hard in the face.

Spike laughed and fired back, landing a kick in Alex's gut. "Not nearly as much as you need a hair cut."

"Funny." Alex spat.

They exchanged blows. No hits.

Spike caught a quick glance back at Faye. Just the same as she had been. Dying quietly under an ugly sky.

Alex noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Poor old Spike," He sneered, backing away as they circled each other. "Loosing another woman. God is crying for you, Spike."

Spike snorted and dove at him, knocking him back a few steps with a solid punch in the gut. He could hear the wind pushing out of Alex's lungs.

"What God is crying about is making something as disgusting as you." His comment was ignored.

"You know what they say," Alex continued, a sweet smile on his face as a foot flew inches from Spike's face. "Third time is the charm."

Spike kept himself in check, continuing to circle.

One punch. A miss.

Alex tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Spike jumped over his leg easily,

landing a kick under his boss's jaw. Alex's head snapped back and he fell, doing a quick roll to land on his feet for a split second before launching himself at Spike, punching him square in the jaw, then elbowing his cheek to send his head jerking the other way.

A grunt of pain and Spike was over it, shifting to his left to avoid a kick. He fired back with two kicks of his own, knocking Alex around a little. His lip was bleeding. He stood above a heap of scrap metal, abandoned on the roof.

"You're an asshole, Spike." Alex said, spitting out the blood.

"You're a hypocrite, Alex."

He just smirked. "Just as much as you, I guess. What are you doing, Spike? Think about it." Slowly, steadily, Alex was advancing on him, but Spike wasn't moving. Something was sparking inside him. Some sadness he hadn't felt for a long time. Alexander King crouched down, his hand wrapping tight around a metal pole, probably fallen from some unfortunate aircraft. "You say you don't want to loose another woman you love." An evil smile curled on his beautiful face. Spike began to back away. "But you set her up. This is just like it was before. Except this time, you die, too."

"How would you know," Spike said, carefully, still moving away. Russet eyes flickered to Faye, bleeding, then snapped back to violet. "You weren't there."

"You know I was." Alex replied, standing, the pole grasped white-knuckled.

Panic flickered behind Spike's eyes.

This wasn't Alexander King anymore.

This was Lucifer.

The metal pole gripped in his hand swung through the air, whistling as it ripped through atoms.

Spike Spiegel turned and ran.

* * *

_Faye found herself waking for a second time. _

_This time was much less pleasant. _

_A child was crying. _

_Distantly, like in another room. _

_Green eyes opened slowly. She was in a beautiful room, asleep in a white canopy bed. Light fabric hung gently from the light wood, drifting in a tender breeze. _

_The crying continued. _

_A voice called to her, much softer, much nearer. _

_"Mommy…" A little girl whispered. _

Faye sat up slowly, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She half turned towards the voice. A small child, maybe five or six, stared at her, big brown eyes calm. She saw Spike in her immediately.

"_Audrey…" Faye murmered, knowing the child's name immediately. Slender hands reached out and cupped the child's beautiful face. A diamond ring glittered on her left hand. _

"_Mommy…" The little girl was calm. "Mommy. Daddy is dead."_

_Faye's eyes widened. "What?" She choked out, brushing black hair from brown eyes. "Don't play games like that, Audrey…"_

"_Daddy is dead."_

_Oh God._

_Throwing back a satin comforter, Faye scrambled out of bed, grasping the girl who she now recognized as her daughter by the hand, dragging her out of the room. _

_The crying grew louder as they stepped out into a long hallway. White walls, hardwood floor. Another child stood against a wall. Hers also, tall and skinny for his age. Three. He stared at her with wide green eyes. She reached out her free hand for him. He took it. _

_Lead her silently down the hall. _

_As they moved, the blank white walls blinding Faye, the sobbing became loud. Too loud to bear. Suddenly, both children stopped. _

Pointed at a door.

_Faye understood._

"_Stay here." She urged desperately, releasing their hands. _

_Both children, her children, were dreadfully calm. _

_With trembling hands, Faye pushed open the door. _

_She wanted to shy away, but forced herself to enter, clicking the door shut behind her. _

_Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. _

_It was a nursery, beautiful and yellow and full of light. A mobile hung above the white crib, turning and tinkling a pretty song as it drifted in the breeze. Lace curtains fluttered. A rocking horse swayed. _

_And there, in the middle of the room, was Faye's third child. And infant, maybe one and half, sitting in a puddle of blood, sobbing. _

_Because his father was there. _

_And he was dead. _

_  
Gasping for air desperately and fighting back tears, Faye rushed to her child, swooping it up and shielding it from the grisly sight before it. _

_Spike, on his back in black training pants, bleeding. Ripped open by a sword or a knife, spread eagle, organs half spilling out, eyes open. _

Death had glazed them over.

_Tears spilling over the rims of her eyes, Faye placed her baby gently in the crib and knelt beside Spike, cupping a cheek in her hand. His skin was cold. Brown eyes, both real, stared up at her vacantly. _

_A thin gold band circled his left ring finger. _

_Oh God. Oh God. _

_Faye allowed herself to cry. Sobbing, she knelt by his body, watching as tears hit smooth olive skin. _

_Each droplet left another pale scar, divots on perfect skin. _

_The closet door crashed open suddenly. _

_Faye snapped to attention as a crow shrieked, flying over her head to land on the crib. Her baby reached for it, tears dry, laughs bubbling over. _

_Eyes wide, the mother turned back to the closet, cold dread building. Slowly, Vicious stepped out into the light, silver hair shining, katana sheathed in his hand. _

_He smiled. _

_Faye's blood ran cold. _

_Suddenly, the sword was free, Spike's fresh blood glimmering along its length._

"_Faye Valentine," The man said, his voice like ice. "How would you like to join your husband in hell?"_

_The baby laughed._

* * *

Spike surveyed the situation. 

Alex had gone mad. Was chasing him with a metal pole. Spike had no weapons. Faye was dying slowly, her gun trapped under her. He didn't want to risk moving her. The roof was large, but Spike couldn't run forever.

He didn't doubt that Alex could.

Air swished by him as Spike ducked out of the way of the rod as it came close to his head. He ran faster. The rain cascaded down. Everything was drenched.

This was it.

Alex was going to kill him.

Spike cursed as he dodged a stray cleaning robot, arm outstretched and trashcan lid open. Whoever had put it up there was going to get an ass kicking if he survived. Alex didn't have any trouble with the robot; he jumped clear over it, landing on his feet and charging at Spike.

Like a deer in the headlights, the ex-cowboy stood perfectly still, watching as a man who had once been a friend came running at him with a metal stick. As Alex was about to swing down, Spike slid out of the way, elbowing Alex in the back of the neck hard.

But what was supposed to shock Alex enough to make him drop the rod didn't work exactly as planned. Instead, Alex wheeled around, his eyes wild, and cracked Spike beside the head.

Hard.

Pain shot through Spike's skull, rattling his brain as he stumbled back, head clutched between his hands.

A moment later, he was falling towards the ground.

Alex had knocked his feet out from under him.

Holy Shit.

As Spike Spiegel lay on his back on hard asphalt, he looked up at the sky, at the rain as it fell. At Alex as he stood above him, his weapon in his hands, ready to swing it down and beat the crap out of him.

Then he looked to the side, looked towards the stairs. A few feet away. He could have gotten out of there.

And as he looked at the stairs, his russet eyes turned to the Jericho, abandoned by the door.

The Jericho. Bingo.

Alex saw it, too.

All at once, the two men scrambled for it. But Alex was already standing, already running as Spike made it to his feet.

Alexander King's hand grasped the hilt of the gun.

Scrambling backward, Spike grabbed the first weapon he found: The metal rod.

Great. Some protection against a gun.

Through the rain, Spike heard laughter. Alex was laughing at him, clicking the safety off, training the barrel on his subordinate. Closing one eye.

Perfect aim.

"Sorry, Spike." He said, his voice light again, tinted with regret. "But you end here."

Alex pulled the trigger.

Click.

Click.

A smirk broke on Spike's face.

The new clip had only been half full.

And now it was empty.

The color drained from Alex's face as Spike advanced on him, gripping the metal rod he had forsaken for what he thought was a quicker end.

The rod came down. Cracked Alex in the head.

The leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate, the most powerful syndicate on Mars, in the universe, even, crumpled to the ground.

Spike watched, relief mixing wildly with lamentations. He hated to see a friend on the ground, bleeding from the head.

Then again, Alex wasn't dead. And he wasn't a friend, either.

Metal clanged as Spike dropped the pole, tucking his hands into his pockets.

He couldn't turn around.

Not that looking at Alex's unconscious body gave him some kind of satisfaction. It actually depressed him, the mortality of men. But it gave him something to do.

Because too much time had passed.

There was no way Faye Valentine was alive.

And in all honesty, Spike really couldn't handle loosing another woman he might have, at one point, loved.

Or at least tolerated.

Faye would, without a doubt, be the straw that broke the camel's back.

But it couldn't be put off any longer.

Slowly, methodically, Spike turned around.

To face an empty rooftop.

Faye's body was gone.

All that was left was a bloodstain and the gun that had been trapped under her body.

For a long time, Spike was still. Just standing, looking at the stain and the metal of the firearm, listening to the rain fall. And then, very calmly, he walked to the spot, picked up the gun, and checked the clip.

Nearly full.

He snapped it back in and, still unnaturally serene, moved to where Alex sat upright, blinking rapidly as he woke.

Cool metal met the flesh of his forehead.

The safety clicked off.

"Where's Faye?" Spike growled, his voice low.

Purple eyes widened, a black brow furrowed. "Wh…What?" Alex stuttered, alarmed at waking to a gun at his head.

Spike backhanded him quickly, watching pain flicker across the injured man's face.

"What did you do with her?" He asked, brown eyes cold and unsympathetic.

"She's gone?"

Another slap.

"Tell me or I'll kill you."

Alex just laughed. "Who are you kidding, Spike?" He asked, clearly amused. "What would change if I was dead? You'd live a lie for a couple more years, sure. But then you'd come back to the Dragons. Because this is all you know." A smile formed slowly on Alex's face, sadistic and beautiful and shimmering. "This is all you are."

"The body is gone. Where is she?"

"What difference would it make if I took her, Spike?" Alex laughed, too loud, too feral to be completely human. "She would just end up where Julia is." Violet eyes caught brown. Held them. Spike's face was blank. "Waiting for you, just like Julia."

An olive finger was on the trigger. Centimeters away from detonation. Spike's lips curled into a smirk.

"Don't worry, Alex," He said quietly. "It's all a dream anyway."

"Of all people, Spike," Alex whispered, "You should know."

The pressure on the trigger let up suddenly as the door to the stairs slammed open. Spike looked up and met Jet Black's dark stare.

"Spike!" He barked, panting from his run up the stairs. "Put the gun down!"

"He killed Faye, Jet." Spike spat, glowering down at the surprisingly tranquil Alexander King.

"Faye's not dead, you idiot!" Jet practically screamed. "And if honor meant anything, you'd put that god damned gun down!"

Spike froze, brow furrowed. "What?"

"Ed hacked a cleaning bot. It took her to the hospital, almost half an hour ago! Alyssa is already there."

A lopsided grin formed slowly, carefully, on Spike's face. He lowered the gun.

Relief flooded over Alex's features.

"Which hospital?"

Jet laughed, deep and loud and breathless. "Come on, you asshole. I'll take you."

Nodding and brushing back the hair that had fallen into his eyes, Spike tucked the gun into his pocket and moved around Alex, sparing one last knowing glance, to the door Jet held open for him. As he was about to go down the stairs, a voice called out to him.

"Spike!" Alex called out. The man half turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"She's down there, waiting for you. And no matter what happens, you're going to carry that weight."

Shaking his head, smiling sadly, Spike pulled the gun from his pocket and fired a quick, clean shot through Alex's shoulder. As one friend screamed, Spike followed another through a door and into the same staircase he had climbed a million times.

Yeah. He would always carry that weight.

But Spike Spiegel had been hauling it on his shoulders for years.

Nothing new.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't turn out quite like I had it in my head, but I like it anyway. lol. And my brother liked it. Not that that means anything... Anyway.**

**With only one chapter left, I just want to let you guys know that I love you all. Because I don't want to spoil the ending with a long ass authors note on that post, I will add an additional authors note about a week after chapter twenty is posted. **

**STAY TUNED! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**But I love you guys so much, and please RxR! You Rock!**

**Love always,**

**Lucy**


	20. Keep it like a Secret

**Gunshot Serenade**

**A/N: The last chapter! Please, remember to stay tuned for authors notes. You'll want to see them. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: After a year, I still don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Keep it like a Secret**

* * *

_**So I take my good fortune  
**__**And I fantasize about leaving  
**__**Like some modern-day gypsy landslide  
**__**Like some modern-day Bonnie and Clyde  
**__**On the run again…**_

**-PJ Harvey**

* * *

Alyssa Delamater had no idea how long they had been there. The four of them, five, if you counted the little dog, seated tallest to shortest in the uncomfortable chairs lining the narrow, perfectly white hospital hallway. Only the little girl, Edward, broke the exhausted silence, humming some pretty, nonsensical song as she harassed the dog. 

"I wonder if the rain is clearing up," Jet said awkwardly, interrupting the girl's song.

"That's what the news said," She replied, answering only so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"It's about time," Spike chimed in languidly.

As silence smothered the weak conversation, Alyssa smiled. Life was a crazy thing. She thought she would never see Jet again, after their little romp on Ganymede three years ago. Yet here she was, tangled up once more with him and his crazy friends. Almost like a twisted little family, the four of them.

She had read somewhere that if you spend long enough with the same people, your brain begins to associate them with family. At first, it had sounded like a load of bullshit, but watching Jet play mother hen to Spike, Ed, and Faye had changed her mind.

In a sad way, it was fitting. He had always wanted a family. It was just like him to go out and find one. The reckless son, the troubled daughter, the sweet youngest child.

They even had a god-damned dog.

Some kind of profound sorrow was slowly building in Alyssa's rib cage, squishing her lungs against her ribs until she could barely breathe. She had wanted a family too, once. A family with Jet. And then she had left to follow her dreams across the solar system. First Venus, back to Ganymede, then Mars. At first, she had thought she was coming out on top. Alyssa had gotten the career, the travel time, the long nights spent at high class parties.

But in the end, it was Jet who won.

Because when it all was all said and done, it would be Jet who had changed someone's life. Helped someone along the way. Who would Alyssa be remembered by? The regulars at her bar as the woman who had contributed to their alcoholism. Rhint as the woman who had dumped him on a whim.

And that was all.

"Alyssa," Jet said suddenly, turning to her. She snapped out of a sort of trance, meeting his dark eyes and forcing a smile.

"Yeah?"

"What's next for you?" He sounded like he had been carrying on a conversation with Spike, although knowing the skinny man, she doubted he had given a straight answer. That seemed to be his game; making you spill your guts while he evaded the question. He was good at it, too.

"Same as usual," Alyssa replied, tilting her head to the side, her smile slowly becoming genuine as her eyes traced Jet's strong face. "Running the bar. Looking for an apartment. You know, business."

His eyebrows rose slightly at the mention of her finding an apartment. She grimaced. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"You don't have an apartment?" He sounded concerned.

Alyssa shrugged. "I used to, up until yesterday. I broke up with my boyfriend. How about you? Where are you off to?"

Bet Jet still wasn't over the apartment thing. "He didn't let you keep your home?" He growled.

"I let him have it, Jet. He needs it more than I do. I know how to take care of myself."

Jet Black was silent for a moment, searching her eyes for any sign of pain or worry. When he found none, he heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair, watching the ceiling very carefully. Alyssa took the opportunity to study his face, committing it to memory. She would probably never see him again. She knew that.

But in her heart of hearts, Alyssa also knew that she loved him. Maybe more than anything. And if she didn't take at least a memory with her, she would hate herself forever.

Jet felt her gaze and turned his head to her, an unsure smile on his lips. His hand slowly slid into hers. Her brows rose.

"You could stay with me." He said, so quietly she could barely hear him. "I was thinking of staying on Mars anyway…" He trailed off.

There was a moment of silence as Alyssa Delamater processed the information. Gradually, a smile formed on her face. She squeezed Jet's hand gently.

"Really?"

He nodded, his own smile broadening. "Really."

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Jet had lost him. 

He couldn't pinpoint the exact time; it had been gradual. A steady shifting of views, a measured change of heart. Slowly but surely. Like evolution. He couldn't have seen it happening. But it had.

Now, sitting in his hard little chair in the hospital corridor, that fact became excruciatingly clear to Jet Black. Because as he watched Spike Spiegel, leaning lazily against the wall opposite, he had no idea what his old partner was thinking. And that was bothering him more and more as time went on.

One hand gripped tight to a necklace, pushing a pattern into rough flesh. Dark eyes moved from Spike's angular face to the crucifix strung on a snapped silver chain in his hand. Alyssa, now fast asleep on his shoulder, had given it to him when they had first arrived at the hospital. The doctors had found it in Faye's pocket when they had taken her in for surgery.

Jet was willing to bet Spike had given it to her. But again, he couldn't be sure. Because when it came down to it, he didn't know the man slumped against the wall across from him.

Not anymore.

And maybe he never had.

That was depressing as hell.

Jet looked up as a door closed sharply, heralding footsteps down the hall towards them. It was a doctor, a skinny bald man with a hooked nose, moving towards the sad little group at a steady, faster than normal pace. As he drew closer, Jet saw dark, beady eyes focused on Spike.

"Mr. Spiegel!" He called, practically slithering down the hall, stopping short when he reached the row of seats. The doctor's gigantic snout wrinkled in distaste as he looked over the sleeping girls and dog, his body curling back into itself.

Obviously, he didn't like animals.

Ein yipped in his sleep and the doctor almost had a hernia.

Stupid quack.

"Mr. Spiegel," The doctor said, starting afresh with distaste in his voice, "Miss Valentine is out of surgery, if you or your… friends… would care to see her." He shot a murky glare at Jet. "She's still asleep, but should be awake in about ten minutes."

Spike looked down at the doctor, his eyes hooded. "Thanks, Doctor," He replied languidly, slipping his hands into his pockets. A lopsided grin appeared on his face.

The physician, whose nametag read Dr Verpent, slowly smiled as he reached out to shake Spike's hand. Jet's old friend was a little slow on the uptake, but eventually extended his hand as well. "My pleasure, Mr. Spiegel," Dr Verpent said, his voice almost adoring. "She's in room 209. If you need anything, let me know."

"Sure," Was the short reply.

Jet watched, an eyebrow cocked as the doctor slipped away down the hall. As Spike chuckled softly, shaking his head, the aging man glanced back down at the necklace in the palm of his hand.

"What the hell was that about?" Jet asked, standing with a grunt as Alyssa shifted in her sleep.

"I pay him," Spike muttered, eyes on the ground.

"I see."

There was a moment of silence as Jet joined Spike against the wall, still gripping tight to the crucifix.

"You should go see her," He said suddenly.

Spike quirked and eyebrow, glancing sideways at Jet. "Why me?"

"Just get it over with."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike's voice was light, but there was a strange undertone Jet didn't like.

Shit.

"Just go in there, Spike. I'll be in later. It's you she wants to see now."

Letting out a sigh, Spike pushed out into the middle of the corridor, turning his back to Jet. He lingered.

"I guess you know," He said, very quietly, without looking back.

"I have an idea," Jet replied.

Silence hung thick in the air, broken only by the deep breaths of the sleeping girls.

"It's best this way. For everyone."

Jet shrugged, even though Spike couldn't see it. "Hell. I've got my woman. I trust you to make the right decisions when it comes to yours."

Spike scratched his head, one hand still in his pocket, and laughed slowly, softly. "She's not my woman."

Leisurely, he began moving away, towards room 209. Jet called to him suddenly. He half turned around, quirking an eyebrow.

"Here." He tossed the necklace to Spike, who caught it, arm outstretched, olive hand grasping the broken silver chair. A beautiful cross swung gently, a few inches below his hand, winking as it turned.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, drawing it closer and squinting to get a good look. Green radiated from the perfect jade beads still strung on the snapped necklace.

"You tell me," was Jet's reply, "The doctors found it in Faye's pocket. I figured it was yours." A smirk formed slowly on his face as Spike chuckled and tossed the necklace back. Jet made sure to steal it out of the air with his real arm. His eyes flickered to the crucifix, solid platinum set with amethyst, splayed out in his hand.

"I've never seen it before." Spike was saying, turning back around to continue on his way.

"Hey!"

He paused. "Yeah?"

Jet didn't hesitate as he threw the necklace back, knowing that even with his back turned, Spike would catch it. He did.

"You keep it," The Black Dog insisted gently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not mine," Spike reminded him, as if he had forgotten.

"I know that, dipshit. But I don't want it. Alyssa didn't like it."

"It's Faye's. Give it back to her."

Spike's hand was tight on the necklace, almost like he didn't want to let it go. Jet shook his head slowly, glad his old friend's back was to him.

"No," He grunted, sighing. "You give it back to her. Just…" He hesitated. "Keep it like a secret."

Spike was laughing. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Jet couldn't help but smile. "Give it back to Faye when you're ready. Until then, it's yours."

With a quick nod, Spike was moving forward, slipping the necklace into his pocket as he walked slowly away.

The sound of his footsteps faded gradually as he disappeared around the corner, leaving Jet in the sterile hallway.

He shook his head slowly, eyes flickering to the ground where a single rosary bead had fallen.

Jet Black could feel his old heart breaking one more time.

* * *

Spike Spiegel never could let things go. 

They just stuck with him, weighing him down until eventually he collapsed. And that was fine. Ultimately, he had gotten used to it. Learned how to live in retrograde; thinking of the past first, the future last. In that way, he had been able to keep what made him who he was without burdening himself with anything else.

The way he saw it, the present just didn't exist.

So why worry about it?

But now, lounging in the mint green armchair in Faye's small hospital room, he saw where that had gotten him.

Purgatory. Just biding his time until someone made a move. A quick reaction, then back to waiting. For an otherwise forgotten grudge to make itself known, an old love to come back to him, an eternal nightmare to finally end.

But none of it was happening. And none of it ever would.

That hadn't mattered before, and it didn't matter now.

His brown eyes settled almost reluctantly on Faye's form, laid out perfectly on the small hospital bed. Tubes were hooked into her bloodstream, shooting pain medication and water through her veins. She looked like some kind of perfect, untouchable junkie, laying there, hooked up and passed out. Too black hair splayed out on a too white pillow, pale, translucent skin shimmering in the grey light.

Her steady, deep breaths, almost in time with the beat of her heart monitor, reached Spike's ears. He smiled slightly.

She would be okay.

A hand slipped into a pocket, pulling out a lighter and a new pack of cigarettes. Slowly, deliberately, he slipped one into his mouth, inhaling deeply as it caught. Grinning as it burned all the way down.

Spike sighed. Faye looked almost like a child, there on the hospital bed. He stood, the cigarette smoking in his hand, and made his way to her bedside, his sharp face blank as he looked her over silently.

Inhale

Exhale.

Silver smoke settled lightly over her body. Past the heavy silence of the room, Spike could hear the rain cease its beating on the window. He glanced outside. The clouds had broken, proudly displaying a pink stained sky and setting sun.

So the rain had ended. That was good.

The cigarette, only half spent, slipped easily out of his fingers to land on the ground. The toe of a black boot ground it into the floor. Hands slid into pockets, one gripping tight to a necklace tangled around olive fingers as he turned away from the bed.

It'd be chilly outside.

Spike Spiegel smirked and caught one last glance over his shoulder, shrugging deeper into his trench coat.

It was those cold north winds.

* * *

Faye came around slowly. She felt heavy, disoriented. But even through the fog created by the lingering effects of anesthesia, she heard it. 

The footsteps, moving slowly away.

He wasn't coming back.

Green eyes opened reluctantly to face a blank ceiling. Needles tugged at her arms. Her own heartbeat pulsed steadily in her ears. The cigarette smoke, fresh from his lungs, hung over her, rich and deep and suffocating.

And once more, she was alone.

She had told herself it would happen again, eventually. Her dreams had said it, her head had screamed it. Faye had been ready. But it was so much more painful than she had remembered. That emptiness his quiet perfection left behind in the pit of her stomach.

One more time, she told herself how stupid she had been.

She should have known.

Sitting up was painful, but she did it anyway. Around her was the hospital room she recognized vaguely, from snippets of consciousness, fleeting, unclear memories. She could still hear him, down the hall. Silent as he walked, his footfalls echoing back to her.

He was leaving again.

Just like that.

Faye folded her legs into her body, ignoring the pull of the needles in her skin as she wrapped her arms around herself. A pale cheek rested on knees. She sighed as her eyes fell on a crushed cigarette butt, discarded on the floor. Blinked back halfhearted tears.

A sweet, shattered smile appeared slowly on Faye's face.

She wouldn't cry.

Couldn't cry.

All she could do was stay, just as she was, and wait.

Because she knew that eventually, the pain, along with Spike Spiegel, would become just another memory locked behind green eyes.

Faye Valentine sat perfectly still.

_**See you, Space Cowboy…**_


	21. Author's Notes

**_Gunshot Serenade_**

**Final Authors Notes**

Okay… I've never really done this before, so here's the plan. I'll start out with a little speech (this isn't it) and then move on to thank yous and dedications, etc. **Whatever you do, read the entire post. If you're lazy or just don't care, jump down to the bottom and read that. I urge you!**

**Part One: The Speech. **

**(You can skip this if you want to)**

Well, It's a year today that I started this, and I must say, this story has kept me sane. Everything else aside, what I love to do is write, and to find a place where I can do that AND get such amazing feedback it a blessing. In these 365 days, I feel that I've grown a lot as a person and an artist, thanks mainly to Gunshot Serenade and all of the amazing reviews. Writing this, I've learned so much, and been able to rethink my views on not only the show, but on love, commitment, and the struggle to find your place in the world. This story has been a true labor of love, and to have it done is both amazing and tragic. I hope that it's been as great a ride for all of you as it's been for me.

**Part Two: The Thanks**

First and foremost, I would like to thank **everyone who reviewed**. Your advice and praise has been amazing, your criticism tolerated and taken into consideration. I love you guys more than you will ever know.

You make my life sparkle: God of Epyon, Saleena, fey, Black-Moon-Goddess, flclgd13, lydrel, Nis-chan, jadedghostgurl, AmanaLynn1616, Sargonne, Shisuku, zottie, Rynn Abhorsen, BunnyBreath, Outis, kami yu ki, fainscent, samone, Spiegalfan, Chances, Purple Roses, lady rosebit, authenticpoppy, Capitan Annie, red-tenko, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErSOfDeAtH, midnight insanity, Tinkies, kim, animegurl23, cbdbz247, ni9htdreame12, squiz, pokerFaye, Rhiw, shortcake/FayeS, Aryll, Hosaki, phegan, BunnWw, Yolanda, Anonymous, AdamentEve aka anna-neko, Degan, Redeve, Oyuki, Tamahome Jigoku, Josie, Kimra, lydrel, Valeninte 20, Divinity of Love War, Rachel Heath, Hanyoubanshee, okama no kama tsukai, amethysttears, Romani Blues, Hotaru007, Faye, zimo, Tiara, stormqueen873, Four Teen Writing Friends, Kelly, Scatter Plot, Miyoko 5800, Simplicity 095, some Mexican chick, TigerTiger02, Katsumi-sanata, wendyghost, Moody Maud, Shadow Crow 025, nessa, fireinu, mirowood, morgannia, gothikchika877, jdchs, Tasi-Meh, deedlit, Neveada, Satarow-raven, Magtec, tarexpanda, ImParanoid, Titan, Shad0wkatt, TheEvilAshleyness, The Hamster Queen, youkai chick supreme, mitora jesus-freak, I stalk u at night, allinnocencediety, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, souten, Miss Super Fantastic, laure, The Story Necromancer, Funk-killenReportCard, MKRA, Shesshomaru's girl 123, blade assassin, pheonix521, Miss Neko Chan, Faraday, BellpeppersAndBeef, bubble tea, Katsuko, pastyglue, Kikka, n-msh, Carollipop, Danielle, breanna, Sing Me Anything, Kenta Divina, Arwentheelf, obalina, Pimpin Satan, and breezy 1028.

You guys have all made Gunshot Serenade possible, and I would never be here without you. Je vous adorez!

I would also like my three best California friends: **Alexis, Sony, and Danielle**. Alexis! I love you so much! Thanks you so much for listening to me for HOURS on end, rattling on and on and on. I owe you.  And of course, Sony. As the first to read it of the three of you, you deserve an award and cash prize. I know you really didn't want to, but it was so sweet of you to. It really meant a lot to me. And how could I forget Danielle? Actually, I could, since you didn't read it, but that's okay! Because in your own strange way, I know you care.  Thanks so much you guys! You're the best ever!

And how could I forget my other best friend **Olivia**! You're the one that got me started, and the only one of my friends who has actually seen Bebop. Your help and guidance at the beginning was all that kept me going. Call me when you wanna do that leather pants thing. 

I would also like to thank **my dad** and **my brother**. You're both geniuses in your own rights. Dad, thanks for helping me so much with Spike and the whole writing thing in general. And bro, without you, Alex wouldn't be such an amazing, fun character. I love you both.

My math teachers, **Miss G **and **The Wolfman **both deserve shout outs. Without your classes, I wouldn't have gotten any writing done. Thanks for the insane boredom.

**Seethal, Lisa, Zoe, and Sara!** I love you guys, and even thought you didn't read it, you all helped immensely.

I would also like to thank **all of the musicians whose music** was featured in Gunshot Serenade. I like your songs. Lol.

And last and certainly least, thank you, **Evy. **Not only for giving me a little taste of what Faye's life is like, but for pissing me off to such a degree that I started writing again, even if only out of rage. More power to you.

One last thank you to everyone who reviewed and all of the names mentioned here. You guys are all amazing. Merci!

**Part Three: The Dedication**

Of everyone in the world, I am very pleased to dedicate Gunshot Serenade to all of the good people of the Cowboy Bebop section. You guys are all amazing writers, and at one point, I'm sure I've stolen and idea from you. Your stories are inspiring, heartbreaking, and beautiful. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed this.

**THE ANNOUNCEMENT!  
MANDATORY!**

As I've said before, writing Gunshot Serenade has changed my views on many things. One of these things is the relationship between Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine. Because I started this fic never having seen the series, it was intended to be a fluffy, happy-ending story, and you can tell in the first twelve chapters. And so, as my opinion changed, I began planning something.

You guessed it.

**There will be a follow up story to Gunshot Serenade. It will be called Lucifer's Garden, and will be VERY different.**

I realize that some of you (Scatter Plot) urged me not to do a sequel, but that isn't what Lucifer's Garden will be. Not in the way you're thinking of it. This new story, likely my last on will focus more on the darker end of the Spike Faye relationship, and will be set one year after the end of this story. Of course, it will feature Alex in a main role, along with several members of his crazy family you have yet to meet.

**Lucifer's Garden will be rated M, due to mature themes and content. I hope to have the first chapter out by the end of summer, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions/concerns, please e-mail me.Again, I would like to thank everyone involved in Gunshot Serenade and all of the reviewers. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**You all Rock Hard!**

**Love always,**

**Lucinda**


End file.
